Master and His Maid
by Kerghan-MB
Summary: A/N: (K/CC)- Abducted from her world, Chi-Chi in a short amount of time catches a customer's eye. The saiyan Kakarot who is very intrested in having his new maid and personal servant. Though he speaks with charm and a nice smile will Chi-Chi realize just what kind of man she's been sold too? (Adult & Dark themes)(Cover image is from Gokuist)
1. Chapter 1

**Purchase : Prologue**

 **A/N: Kakarot is back. (Dark themes ahead) Let me know if you like it.**

"What can you do?"

It was a straightforward question directed at her abilities. "I want to know everything you can do, if you're worth it woman. Then consider yourself lucky and I'll take you home with me. You'll avoid the Brothel and possibly much worse."

Chi-Chi was already a mess, this wasn't helping, she was wearing barely a rag for a shirt and a dirty pair of pants that were someone else's before their brains were splattered across the floor. Terror was gripping her right now, but…

His hand was cupping her cheek, smoothing back her hair. His rich obsidian eyes were looking at her with a glint of dark intentions.

A shining glint of a smile was there for her as she saw herself being treated as something more than just cattle. She was still scared, hungry, and wanting to go home.

"I'm only one man, not many," He said, only further eroding away her will.

Would she rather be a slave for one or for whoever could afford her at a whore house. She'd escaped being sold once to the task masters across the street. She'd heard screaming, yelling, and much worse from her cage.

Like a window display piece she was presented like the latest in slave fashion. But her eyes would peer out and see the fate that had been waiting for her.

Until now.

She swallowed, her lips parting as if she wished to speak and she saw him give her an amused smile. "I-I… can cook."

His brow raised, it was approval. "That's nice, what else can you do?" his finger was twirling her short cropped hair that was around her neck with his fingers.

"I can clean a house, clothes and take care of basic things." He was closer to her now, the heavy aura he was pouring out was almost forcing her down into the ground, and he was only standing near her.

"Now, I'm sure you are aware, that most slaves do other _things_ for their owners, but before I ask please answer this question honestly with me woman. If I am to buy you, you must always, _always,"_ His voice turned into a low growl as he grasped the back of her neck and turned her face upwards towards him. "Tell me the truth, I don't like liars." He released her neck as his lips turned into that smile again. "Now, are you a virgin?"

It was something she was proud of, but in this moment it was a terrible thing to admit. Was he looking for fresh blood or why was he asking her that question?

"I like my slaves to be untouched, but if you've had a lover in the past I won't be mad at you." His smooth voice just rolled over her. "Sometimes experience is a good thing, now my little woman, tell me the truth."

She blushed and tried to look away but he tilted her eyes back up at him. "Y-Yes."

His smile was broader, he was pleased. "Good, because I could smell that fact already. You passed my first test woman. Consider me your new owner."

He then did the damndest thing which made Chi-Chi go numb. He kissed her, his tongue sweeping into her mouth and he all but swallowed her gasp as her hands struggled to grasp at his chest.

 _Kami… Why!?_

She hadn't asked to be abducted from her home world along with many other women for the slave trade. Earth had been raided more frequently by slavers, bandits and overall scum. But they were still rare, she just didn't believe it ever would've happened to her.

Now she was stuck with a handsome devil of a man with black spiky hair, a gentle smile and dark eyes that made her terrified that he was more monster than the ones who had stolen her.

He pulled back satisfied as she panted slightly. His tongue licking his lips as he turned back around and left her in the cage she had been thrown in for the past week. "Stay here, obedience is another trait I like. So behave until then."

He turned around and Chi-Chi noticed something that was not a belt, it was a tail. _He has a tail!_ Her mind screamed as the brown appendage swished behind him before curling back up and around his waist.

[***]

Walking back to the front, he had come looking for a brand new slave and he was more than satisfied with what he found. Kakarot was grinning ear to ear as he pulled out his card from his wallet and dropped it on the counter. "Number 43-17, black hair and nice skin. I'm taking her." He smiled as the alien at the counter shrugged, blinking his four eyes and tugging Goku's card between his three fingers he made the transaction.

"Twelve Thousand, would you like any alterations done to your slave? We can remove her reproductive capabilities, and enhance her body with sexual drugs if you prefer. We are offering a-" He was cut off as Kakarot glared at him.

"I do not need her modified, I like her the way she is but… I would like one of those for her." He said pointing to the rack behind him. Numerous outfits from whore, to courtesan, house servant, maid, and something on both sides of the extreme were behind him.

The alien's eyes flicked looking at his choice, "Traditional, I should be surprised this is coming from a saiyan."

"Have her cleaned up as well, she will not be walking out of here in the shit you have her slapped in." Kakarot also said flexing his muscle a bit more. He had waited until after his purchase to add demands, they couldn't add more onto her tag since he had already paid for her.

"Whatever you say, you're the customer." It grabbed a ticket and handed it to another slave beside the wall, a small pale girl, sickly almost. "Take this to Borch and have her prepped."

"Promptly I hope and with no injuries?" Kakarot added his fingers stroking his chin.

The four eyes narrowed, "Of course, we don't damage our products, it hurts their value."

"Just making sure we are seeing eye to _eyes."_ His smirk was broadly showing, "Good thing we understand…"

"Take your seat, it won't take long." He then dismissed the customer as Kakarot took a few steps back and dropped down onto a seat. His ankle resting atop his other knee as he tapped his finger atop the armrest.

…

Chi-Chi was shoved inside the shower stall and before she could even cover herself she was blasted with water from a hose. It wasn't cold but neither was it warm as she was all but pushed against the wall.

"Head up, and move your damn arms so I can clean yah," a man commented as he blasted her with the water, unmerciful of the fact it was hurting her. "Dumb bitch." He muttered as he smoked from a half length cigar. His eyes turned to some other slaves he had in the cleaning stall.

Shutting off the water he dropped the hose. His large protruding tusks and large gobbler of a chin flapped as he looked at the request sheet. Without a thought he smacked one girl upside the head, "Well get on in there and clean her up. I want full wash, and wax. Once she's cleaned, get her in the outfit." He took a long drag and hit the other slave in the room with his hand. "Faster! The buyer's waiting and you're making me wait."

With a snort he turned back around and opened the door and began to curse and bark at those around him to shut the hell up.

The two women in the stall approached Chi-Chi almost like dolls, their eyes were sullen and hope had long been extinguished by the abuse. She was shivering slightly but her plight was nothing to what they saw day by day.

One wiped her down with a sponge, the other grabbed a gel and smeared it over her pubic hair.

It shocked Chi-Chi, she was repulsed by someone doing that to her. "Don't touch me down-"

"We have to, please be quiet." Their words were hollow and empty. Chi-Chi felt a quick swipe of a towel and with a small burn she felt all of her lower body hair literally wiped away. Then it returned to her armpits, the same gel, the same burn as the other straightened her hair roughly with a comb making Chi-Chi shove against the woman nearly tearing a knot out with her scalp attached to it.

"That hurts! Give me the comb if you're going to be so barbaric!" Chi-Chi felt a bit of her temper rising up at these were people who should have some idea about being treated like shit and not want it reflected back at them.

At least that was how she perceived it anyway. Unfortunately they didn't see it that way and neither did Borch who heard her shouting from outside the door.

He stormed inside and grabbed Chi-Chi by the throat. His cigar sticking out of his mouth as he shoved her against the wall. "I don't hear shit from you, you're nothing but a piece of meat with a price tag here girly. If you give these girls anymore trouble I'll extinguish this cigar on your fucking forehead. Got it?" he growled, his foul breath and tusks just a foot from her face.

It nearly made her gag as he slammed her head back against the tiles, allowing the girls to manhandle her again. She lost all traces of her body hair except that was attached to her head. Her body was burning from the effects of the gel like a bad sunburn.

Borch remained inside, his arms crossed over his chest as the bitches in his service got around to dressing her. The small bun of her short hair was a little frayed but acceptable. Her dress was black with a tiny white frill on the shoulders and along them bottom hem. "Alright come on you little bitch."

Chi-Chi was grabbed by the arm and dragged out, her body wincing as he squeezed hard enough to make her eyes water. "You're hurting me-!" She cried out, but the man taking her to her new owner didn't care.

Unfortunately for him, her owner said not to do exactly that.

He was in the doorway, long black spikes jutting all around. A scowl affixed to his lips along with a pair a tightly knit brows. "I was told she was to be unharmed." His voice was low as Borch stopped, his eyes spotting the 'buyer'.

 _Fuck… why the hell didn't Juten tell me the prick was a saiyan?_ "She was just bein' difficult, no harm intended but if they don't listen-"

The man's face was very quickly up in his, he hadn't even seen him move. "Tell me swine," His derogatory comment made Broch's face scrunch slightly. "You're aware that we saiyans have sensitive ears… and not once did I hear my purchase give you any trouble." He quickly glanced down at the man's arm which released Chi-Chi's, the long red lines from his rough grasp and leathery skin lead the scowl on his face to deepen.

He brought his nose to Chi-Chi and smelled her. Instantly his nose recoiled in disgust. "What the fuck did you do to her!?" He shouted, his cheeks quickly turning red.

"Did nothin, just cleaned her as you wanted." Borch said holding his hands up innocently.

Goku's hand wiped down her skin revealing green particles of the gel, almost invisible to a naked untrained eye. "You used wax gel on her! What the hell is wrong with you, I can fucking smell the burns on her flesh."

Paling slightly, "Standard practice. You wanted her clean and I cleaned everythin-"

Goku's fist slammed into the wall beside Borch's head. "You removed her fucking body hair, I never asked for that. Now she doesn't have the scent that I like, it's going to take me months until she regrows it and you better fucking hope she smells just as good as I remember or I'll fucking shove that shit down your pig throat-!" Snarling angrily he pushed away from Borch, though he could maim the son of bitch. He would wait.

His eyes flicked back towards his purchase and he could see that she was slightly terrified, he didn't like that look. "I didn't mean for that to happen." It was as close to an apology as he would get. Though it would make her more appealing physically, her smell was a rich one and he would only be able to smell it when he was close to her.

Once he got her home and she could remove that damn substance he might be able to enjoy that scent of hers again.

His eyes shot Borch another glare as Kakarot drew his arm to Chi-Chi's back and gently pushed her to the exit.

She was escorted out with her new _owner._ Other girls and slaves looked at her, some with sorry eyes. Others with pity, but none of them could remember the Saiyan. They could only remember the rumors.

An estranged Saiyan warrior, who lived in town. He loved to fight, he loved to drink, but most notably he loved his women.

The girls watched as Chi-Chi disappeared from view, some wishing her a good life, others for a quick and painless death. For their lives as slaves were just a commodity. They had no other real value than just being pretty, exotic, obedient, and untouched.

...

"Once were at your new home we shall get better acquainted. But first do you have a name, and please tell me it's not something ridiculous." Kakarot's charm and flair and returned. He wasn't the aggressive animal back inside the room.

"It… it's Chi-Chi." She said her eyes looking down as she now walked on the sidewalk. Her new owner keeping his hand on her back, though his fingers stretched and pushed into her skin it wasn't rough. It felt pleasant.

He gave her a pleased smile. "I like that name, it suits you." He then cleared his throat, "I am Kakarot, your new master. You may call me by either title and so long as you respect me and do as I ask there will be no problems, I assure you."

"Oh, okay then… um Kakarot." She brought both of her hands to her chest. Worry was now beginning to run in her veins. "I-I don't know what happened to me, a few weeks ago I was on my world then I was abducted and brought here… C-could you please let me go back home, I don't want to be a slave or turned into a whore."

Kakarot stopped, his hand moving to her shoulder, "Well my little Chi, I won't let you go back home. I did just save you from a life at a whorehouse at no small cost to myself. I do respect you for asking, but if you wish to be set free you can simply work off your debt to me and I will send you back home."

She swallowed, his black eyes told her that this _debt_ was going to be anything but cheap, but he wasn't really giving her a lot of options right now. "How long?"

He smirked, "Ten years… give me loyal honest work, do what I ask and when. Do that and I promise to send you home."

It wasn't terrible, but it wasn't good either. She was barely twenty years old and now a slave to an alien on a world she wasn't familiar with. Granted her prospects before hand were far worse… or at least she assumed.

"Will you keep your word?"

"Will you?"

Kakarot found it amusing, "I like you Chi." His lips moved and kissed her lips briefly, "You will be a fine maid I'm certain. Now follow me, we have to reach my quarters before it gets dark." He stated as he gently pushed Chi-Chi forwards. "I do want to enjoy your cooking my dinner this evening."

 _And having you for dessert._ He felt his mouth salivating as he could only wait to have this new slave of his. Hopefully she wouldn't break and become a bore like the last one. But time would tell.

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	2. Furo

**Furo**

 **A/N: Thanks guys I appreciate it, please keep the reviews coming it helps me focus more when I know there's people looking forward to a new chapter and twisted story idea that I get.**

"Here we are." Kakarot grinned as he opened up the door to his small home. His hand still on the small of Chi-Chi's back he gently ushered her inside. The evening sun had begun to lower and Kakarot found himself eager to be home. For quite a few reasons.

Chi-Chi was presented with a small home, it wasn't anything exceptionally ornate, but it felt a bit inviting. A small round table with several chairs around it was just in front of a small kitchen. Though as her eyes roamed from location to location she noticed the extra large fridge. It was almost seven feet across!

"I shall give you a guided tour, though it's not much I more than make ends meet here." He laughed as he shut the door behind him. Removing his small armored chestplate and setting it upon a small figure designed to hold up his armor like a hat or coat.

"Right here is where I expect the second most from you. Perhaps you know of saiyans and our legendary appetites?"

She shook her head, "I don't know what a saiyan is." This whole world, rules, and other expectations were all new to her. "I barely knew about aliens until they started appearing a few years ago."

"Hmm, I suppose that just makes things even better then. I won't have to deal with any misconceptions that you might have." Many aliens had correct assumptions about saiyans, if she didn't then that would only make his enjoyment of her grow further. "But there are a few things that you need to know. Please listen to me carefully: I don't like to repeat myself."

Chi-Chi nodded her head as she stood in front of him.

"There are a few things, one of them is our legendary appetites. We eat vast amounts of food. I noticed your eyes darting around as you saw my large fridge. So please take what notions you have about cooking and multiply it by five, so can you handle that?" She nodded again. "Secondly, we have an absolutely keen sense of smell and are able to see and hear things beyond most normal races. I'm capable of knowing certain things, I can smell your emotions. Like fear, happiness, and most amusingly," he said, coming closer as his hands touched her shoulders, "your arousal." His lips peeled into a grin.

Her face blushed slightly but she shook her head. "I-I I'm not-!"

A very amused laugh tore out from his lips as he saw her reaction. "Of course… Of course not." Still chuckling with himself. "But I can smell that."

Breathing nervously, her eyes darted away from his gaze but his hand came to her cheek and turned it back to him. "But I'm sure I did not hide the fact that I do _desire_ you." He could feel her blood rushing, her nerves and skin heating up as worry shot through her eyes.

"In addition to our great appetites we saiyans are quite needing of sexual partners," A lie but she didn't know that. He would find her behaving and understanding what he wanted with her in addition to all of the other expectations. "I have been without a beautiful woman in a long while…" He whispered, his face coming closer to hers.

"Please… don't." She begged in a whimper as his fingers stroked her hair behind her ear.

"Sorry my little Chi, but I _need_ you. It's simply in my nature," He said, his breath coming closer towards her ear. A small tickle along her hairs, "It's not too bad though, I've never had any problems with women and I'm sure after a few months you'll enjoy it as much as I do." He drew out his tongue and traced her ear but very quickly he was reminded of a fact from the slavers house of business

The gel touched his tongue and he pulled back, repulsed. "But we can have our fun this evening, and please," he said, tilting her chin to look up at him. "Trust me. I promise you will learn to enjoy yourself with me."

He released her for a moment as he looked to the kitchen figuring it was time to see if she could cook like she claimed. "I have quite the array of foods inside my pantry, go use what you need to prepare me a meal. I'll be fixing my room for this evening." He grinned, gently patting her shoulder and disappeared to a nearby room.

Chi-Chi felt herself overwhelmed and nearly collapsed to the floor. Her legs buckled together. _Kami please help me… I don't know what to do._ Could she just go and make dinner with the prospect of being turned into a personal whore later that evening?

She brought a hand to her chest as she struggled to calm down her heartbeat. It was insane, this whole situation! What was she going to do-!

"I would hurry on making my dinner, I would hate… hate to get angry this evening when we have such an event planned for tonight." His voice carried under the door as Chi-Chi's head snapped towards where he headed inside.

She only had one choice right now… and it was degrading. Or a bit humiliating but she didn't have a choice.

Taking a big, full, deep breath, Chi-Chi turned towards the kitchen…

…

"Amazing… that's the best way to describe it." Kakarot exhaled after several large plates, all of them practically scraped clean. Wiping his mouth down with a large napkin. He had Chi-Chi sitting beside him, making sure she got some food to eat as well. Though he ate the majority she at least got a decent meal, the first time in over a week for her.

"Chi-Chi you are an exceptional cook, I'll expect several meals just like this everyday moving forward." He took a large swig of water from his large mug atop the table.

She looked a bit ragged, clearly she had worked quite hard to make a very good meal… perhaps he was pushing her too hard. "You know, since you worked so hard let's just handle a breakfast and dinner. Would that be alright for you?"

Chi-Chi didn't say anything except give him a slight nod of her head. Kakarot's lips pressed slightly into a frown. "Chi-Chi are you truly that scared of all this?" He asked stacking his plates and pushing them to the side as he remained sitting on the side of the table with her.

Her eyes told him the answer, "I see…" He released a sigh, his hands resting on his sides. "Let me show you that you have nothing to fear." Pushing back from the table he offered Chi-Chi his hand and smiled.

"I'm afraid…" She finally admitted, "I don't know anything that's going on in my life, I can't control anything, and everything that will happen the moment you take me back into that room. I just don't want to hurt, I don't want to be starving and I don't want to end up just a whore… can you understand that?" Her brown eyes were shaking, as she stared into a pair of obsidian orbs.

"Chi-Chi you will never be a whore in my house, because I have never fucked a whore. I only sleep with beautiful women." He said coming down closer to her. His hands cupping both sides of her face. "I promise you my little Chi, you will not feel this way tomorrow."

"I just want to go home…" She mumbled and Kakarot shook his head.

"Your home is with me now. Please give me a chance." He asked her, his face coming closer to hers.

She closed her eyes as his lips gently pressed against hers once again. It was such a slow kiss, as he lifted her from her chair and sat her bottom on the table. His lips softly feathering kisses against her trembling lips.

Whimpering slightly as his tail wrapped around her waist but he remained insistent.

The game was the biggest thrill for him, each woman he'd had was different. Some were outright fearful, others were more willing and some completely refused him. But Chi-Chi was unique. His hands undid her bun allowing her short black hair to fall down around her shoulders. His tongue softly licked at her upper lip. "Taste me… I promise you'll enjoy it." The coaxing only excited him more as she slowly parted her lips and he felt her dainty tongue touch his own.

Though he could easily force this to his pace that would all but spoil his fun. Plus she tasted sweet, and her innocence, naive, and soft. It was such a rarity. "Is it still bad?" he asked as he parted their lips, his hand holding her back as he smiled at her.

Noting the light blush of pink on her cheeks, the softening of her limbs as her tension began to abate, he watched her struggle for a moment. The ability to speak had been momentarily robbed from her.

Chi-Chi had never really kissed anyone before. She had been a wholesome girl/woman up until this point and now she was feeling strange with this man's hands and lips on her.

"Come with me, I'll show that there is nothing to be afraid of." He asked her again. His hands slid from her back and down to her wrists gently wrapping his fingers around them.

Chi-Chi's resolve to resist and deny him faded as he offered that same brilliant smile. Her head dropped and her hands squeezed his wrist.

"That's my girl." He purred as he took her to his bathroom. Ready to remove that vile gel and stench from her. He wanted her to be clean and radiant when he had her all ready for him.

…

Kakarot stripped down readily in front of her, exposing everything as his tail coiled around his waist. From head to toe he was cut of solid muscle, a smattering of scars here and there all over his back, arms, and legs. "Come take your clothes off and let us bathe." He said moving and settling into something that surprised Chi-Chi.

"It looks like… a Furo…" She said softly as the small bath beside the large open steam room, a small sitting space along with a bucket of warm water and washing towel were hanging in the corner. It was a light teal coloring along the floor with a brilliant shining white tub and chrome over the towel rack, faucet and handles. It felt like something similar to home.

"Hm what did you say?" Having heard her mutter something he didn't understand what she was referencing.

"N-Nothing just it looks like a bath house from home." She said averting her eyes away from Kakarot who was still proudly standing nude in front of her.

"Remove your clothes and drop them in the basket for tomorrow. We shall bathe one another. I want you to know that you have nothing to be afraid of and I wish to appreciate the truly beautiful woman underneath all of those clothes." He could smell her discomfort, her unease, as if it wasn't already written all across her face. "I promise you have nothing to fear from me."

Chi-Chi looked up into his eyes and some of her fear abated as he brought his lips back to her, kissing her gently on her forehead. Both of his hands slipped behind her and undid the back of her clothes, the straps holding her clothing together quickly giving up as it fell down from her shoulders and dropped to the damp floor.

"Sit, I shall wash you first and then you shall wash me." He stepped back gesturing to the small stool that remained by a showerhead.

With some reluctance she moved, her hands covering her chest as she sat down her back facing him, light steam coming from the room.

Breathing and trying to just remain calm as she felt him behind her, she heard a splash of water and then wet towel pressing against her back. His fingers applying a gentle pressure up and down as he cleaned her back.

Finding it hard to think as she was washed, the sounds of his rewetting towel came as he wiped along her neck. But then it went down over her shoulder. She grasped her body ready to cover herself again but his arm blocked her.

"Shhh, don't worry. It will be fine." He whispered as his lips made their way to her neck. The soft nibbling of his lips and teeth came. His warm towel rolled over her breasts, his fingers pulling and pushing at the soft round globes of flesh. Stretching the towel over both parts of her chest he began a slow and teasing rhythm.

Slowly her arms relaxed, her body stopped tightening and she began to _feel._ She missed the grinning face that tasted at her shoulder still, amongst her soft breaths and light gasps.

A soft moan escaped her lips as Goku's hands went lower but they did not go between her legs, except down and around her thighs. One arm continued to wash her as another grabbed the bucket of water and slowly poured it around her neck, rinsing away more than just the dirt, but her resistance. He shifted around cleaning the sides of her legs all the way down to the bottom of her feet and her toes. His tongue escaping slightly to lick at her ankles as he repeated this down both of her legs.

Her cheeks were red and it wasn't from the steam. She looked up and met Kakarot's smile again. "Tip your head forward. I will wash your hair." He said and she complied, with a small squirt of a bottle Chi-Chi felt something tingling the top of her head along with his deeply massaging fingers. "Ahhh" She sighed as her hair smoothed and felt lighter than before.

Kakarot brought the moveable shower head over and sprayed away the shampoo he had lathered into her hair. "Alright… now to clean the last part of you." He smiled though inside his heart was beating rapidly. He was going to have her.

"I.. you don't have to." her brown eyes avoided his gaze but he shook his head.

"Shhh my little Chi, I promise it will be alright. You can trust me." He spoke again as he pushed apart her legs. His eyes roaming over the small juncture between her thighs.

She wanted to push him away but how could she, the veiled threat existed.

' _Don't make me angry'_

' _Be obedient and do as I say and nothing will happen to you.'_

Her throat was quickly constricted as a warm tongue glided over her nether lips working upwards to a small nub that made her body twitch.

"Beautiful and sweet." He purred as his arms spread her legs further allowing him to tease her more and more. Long strokes along her edges of her small cunt only made his tail coil around her leg. His body eager to have her, but she wasn't ready and neither was he.

"Delicious." He praised as his tongue swept up more and more. Reaching deeper inside of her. It really was delicious, an untouched woman was just all the sweeter. He was so glad to have her before anyone else.

His tongue rocked and slipped along the inside of her walls, his reward was to have her hands squeezing at his head. Pushing and pulling as he continued to devour her.

Chi-Chi moaned, her back arching as her legs began to lock up. "Ahhh!" Her voice could not be contained as Kakarot made her feel things that she had vary rarely given her body with her own fingers.

Enjoying this, he had to take just a little more from her. "See, it's good isn't it?" He whispered against her flesh his tongue playing with her nub that had appeared from his seasoned ministrations.

"Ye-yes." She breathed out, her panting only encouraging the saiyan between her legs as he kissed her quivering flesh.

"Do you want more? I can make this feel even better, but if I do you have to return the gesture to me." Only emphasizing his point as one finger slipped inside of her body and reached for the places that his tongue had not reached.

Her back arched and eyes shut as she cried out in more pleasure. The feelings spiking from her body only made his own body ripple with desire. But he contained his lust. He had to.

"Say it my little Chi. Say you want more, that you'll give me the same thing back." He asked again his fingers retracting to only tease and frustrate the building climax she had.

"Please… please don't stop." She didn't feel the guilt or shame of having him do this like it had when he touched her with his hands.

"Give me a promise. Promise that you'll give me this treatment back." His word were laced with his own growing desire. He was ready to finish, ready to devour this tight pussy of hers. But that consent, it had to be her consent.

Chi-Chi felt his fingers still teasing, his tongue barely touching her clit. She would hate herself but she _needed_ this. For over a week of being treated as scum, a piece of cattle to have this pleasure. How could she say no?

"Y-Yes" She breathed.

"That's my girl." He almost growled as he pushed Chi-Chi backwards onto the floor her body rolled upwards as Kakarot now on his knees held her legs over his shoulder as her body was compacted down.

It was a glorious meal, each long stroke of his tongue, his fingers squeezing and rolling her nub of pleasure. It turned her stream into a raging river as she quickly contorted her body trying to shove upwards as Kakarot held her firm. Nails slammed and dragged along the tiled floor as she thrashed about until finally it happened.

The scream came, her heels kicking at Kakarot's back as she released her straining cry. The tight grip around his fingers and tongue came as her walls clenched in the same ecstasy.

Drinking her juices greedily he couldn't have asked for a more glorious feast. It was missing only a small thing, but he would have it soon enough.

Her high and climax abated slowly, as she shook. Her body slowly released and settled back along the wet and warm tiled floor.

Pulling his fingers out he continued to sample Chi-Chi's warm juices. He was more than pleased, and his rock hard erection between his legs now was a clear indication of just how much he wanted her. But… still he couldn't… not here and not yet.

Smiling he brought his hand down and lifted her up from the floor into a sitting position. Her eyes were a bit glassy but she looked at him her face still flushed from the excitement. "I said you could trust me. Now show me that you can keep your word and I'll reward you even more than that little display."

Her heart beat increased, the pulse of her body as well, as he could feel it from his fingers pressing into her back.

He refilled the water bucket, and set back up the seat for him to sit upon.

Chi-Chi just watched as he wetted another towel and handed it to her.

"Alright, now it's your turn to wash me just like how I did for you."

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	3. Underneath

**Underneath**

 **A/N: Considerate... maybe, but worse? Oh this Kakarot is much, much worse.**

 ***R word warning* (R plus ape)**

To say that she wasn't still afraid would be a lie, she was still terrified. Yet there was the feeling of her body that still tingled, the light veil having been pulled over her eyes and she did not feel repulsed.

Moving behind him, her washcloth in hand, she bit her bottom lip slightly as she brought the cloth to his back. Her digits were able to feel the thick muscles underneath the damp cloth as her other hand touched his back, allowing her to wash him.

Kakarot's head fell back slightly, _teasing me, oh such a little deviant you are._ He was salivating at the notion that his new slave was being so gentle. Oh this would be good, he could hardly wait and neither could his body as his tail, without his conscious knowledge, stroked up and down along the side of her hip, curling upwards around her back.

Chi-Chi didn't mind the tail as it was like a soft wet towel gently touching her and as she worked she felt the thick broad muscles underneath her fingers. Each one moved as she wiped up and down his back. She cleaned his shoulders then grabbed the bucket. She brought it up and slowly poured it down over his hair, the thick mess of spikes that twisted all over fell around his back, giving him a far less exotic look as she could see the side his face framed almost like a human with thick black hair.

But those thoughts faded away as she felt the alien tail slowly stroking up and down her side. But then she grabbed the shampoo bottle and sprayed the thick substance into his hair. The foam lather quickly turned white, covering him in a mess of bubbles.

Grasping the shower head she brought it up and then gently rinsed his hair out until it was back to a wet, black mess.

Kakarot was slowly losing his mind and it only excited him more. Her small fingers touching him and washing him; everything was better than he expected, the smell of her cum on his mouth and fingers was only adding to his state of need.

Feeling her hands slide down his chest, his one hand grabbed her own. He was breathing deeply and slowly as she was next to his side, but he guided her hand down until her fingers were brushing over his thick erection. "Please… I'm going mad." He said closing his eyes as he felt her tense.

Chi-Chi looked away as her hand now touched the first male penis of her life. She couldn't even wrap her fingers all the way around it as her thumb and finger were still just barely unable to touch. It was warm, wet, and pulsing as he moved her hand with his over the top.

It wasn't as repulsive as she would've imagined, as she wasn't the one doing it, but she could feel his hiss of satisfaction as she went up and down his length. Her eyes opened as the sight before her as he removed his hand from hers and allowed her to continue stroking him. The water helped, allowing her to continue going up and down. His hands rested back onto the tiled floor a low purr escaping his throat.

"More…" He breathed and Chi-Chi thought that her other hand wouldn't be so bad. If it was just touching… _Just touching,_ she told herself as she slipped her other hand together with the second and using both her hands, she twisted and slipped them around together so that they went slowly up and down his length. It was so warm, and she could see the leaking white substance from his tip as Kakarot's mouth contorted into a low groan.

"More…" he said, "please use your mouth."

He was breathing in heavier and heavier as Chi-Chi's hands stopped. _I… I… but…_ She couldn't, could she?

"Just this once, please-!" He cried out, almost in need, the veins of his neck showing as Chi-Chi swallowed.

"Just once…" She said moving to kneel between his legs. "Just once," she repeated, as if telling herself that this would be alright if just one time. Leaning forwards, she steeled herself for this. _It could be worse… it could always be worse._ Her mouth parted as she let her tongue escape her lips and brought her tongue to slowly lick along his veiny side.

Kakarot's fist slammed into the tile with some fading restraint. "More." He said forcefully and Chi-Chi brought her lips up to kiss his dripping head. _Just once._ Then she brought him into her mouth. Her trembling lips came around him as her tongue touched his underside, getting a taste of his white seed. It wasn't as repulsive as she had imagined.

She swallowed it and drew herself forward a bit then back. "Yes… just like that. You're so good." Kakarot groaned as he let her bob her head up and down. Slowly, each time going a bit further and a little deeper into her mouth.

Hearing Kakarot's praises and the rumblings of his body she felt herself growing hotter, and it wasn't because of the steam in the room. Perhaps she could just make this end sooner? Though the act wasn't as bad as she imagined as she felt him touch the back of her throat.

 _She's so fucking delicate, damn I won't be able to control myself if she keeps this slow pace._ Kakarot worried as she she continued drawing him in and out of her mouth. Her tongue joining in more and more.

His hips bucked slightly and he nearly made Chi-Chi gag but quickly she realized that something else was on its way. Her mouth quickly burst with a healthy load of male seed. Her lips withdrawing with a pop as she coughed, Kakarot's climax still leaking from the end of his erection.

"Damn…" he grunted, not having been able to hold off further. But he felt mildly satisfied as, in the same moment, Chi-Chi spat out his white spunk and wiped it free from her lips and face.

He hid his disapproval of her actions but that could always be something to correct later. Other than that he smiled and righted himself as he touched Chi-Chi's shoulder. "You did really well," his eyes were closed and he almost chuckled. "Here, use this." He said, offering her a washcloth which she happily took to wipe down her face. "Just use the shower head to clean that small mess up, your towel is on the rack over there." He said getting back on his feet, he looked over Chi-Chi as she cleaned up her face and abruptly turned around and grabbed his towel and left.

It fell silent in the bathroom as Chi-Chi remained on her knees. She had to take a moment, trying to not focus on the fact she had just willing sucked off an alien - though he looked very human- after receiving one hell of an orgasm for herself in return.

But then there was the bigger worry. _What happens to me now…_

Dropping the washcloth in the bucket she headed towards her towel though as she did she stopped to look at herself in a mirror just to the side.

She looked at herself, and she could not see herself.

Here was a smaller woman, her black hair shorter, her expression more hollow. What had happened to the old Chi-Chi?

Was it her abduction and assurance that she would be stuck here with no way of getting home? She was on an alien world, she had no money, no way of even finding out how to get home…

Drying herself with the towel Chi-Chi was left to lament that this would probably be the best outcome. She wasn't being abused, she had some level of being treated like a human. Though it was more like a slave.

A long sigh escaped her lips as she felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. She knew what was to come next.

Had she only known. She would've reconsidered her previous thoughts.

Kakarot's hands were on the drapes of his windows, he could feel it on the other side. Oh it was there and he was ready.

His lips grinned as he threw open the drapes to be hit the with full force of a moon's light. The dull glow shined inside of the room and all over him. His tail went rigid and his muscles began to tremble. _I feel alive. So alive…_ But there was one thing missing as the moon rolled over him.

The primal saiyan that had once learned to harness the power of the moon to transform, in order to gain power was now a way a Saiyan could feel every single thing with all of his senses. To heighten pleasure, pain, smell, touch, taste, and sight ten fold. It was a blissful experience as was everything done while under the moon's light which graced his fairly large queen sized bed. The sheets were pulled away.

"Chi-Chi… come into the bedroom please." Kakarot said his eyes drinking in the full moon.

He didn't move or react as the soft patter of her feet entered the doorway. The cotton of her towel covering her front was there, as well as the lingering smell of his seed and her own juices just on her body. Though faint he could smell them even more visibly.

Breathing heavily, "Chi-Chi… listen to me very carefully, I am about to go into an uncontrollable lust as the full moon is out tonight." The shift in her nerves was evident as he could feel the hairs on her body rising as if they were his own. "Don't worry, right now I can control myself. Please just lay down on your back and I'll take care of this. If you do not do as I say I might hurt you in this state."

"Please… I-I don't want this." Chi-Chi whimpered as she knew exactly what he wanted and what she didn't want to.

"Chi, I won't be able to stop myself for very long," he lied, "Trust me as you have before, it shall be fine."

She still shook her head. "I just can't."

"Please, trust me, if we start now you will be alright, if we don't I may end up killing you in a fit of rage. I promised you that if you served me I would let you go and I will keep that promise." His head turned towards hers and she could see the faint pink forming in those once obsidian eyes.

She didn't move, she should've gone forward and reasoned with him but she stepped backwards and he pounced before she could even blink.

His mouth assaulted hers, his one arm wrapping around her back as the other wove into her hair. "Don't run… Don't run.." He said between the crushing pressure of his lips as Chi-Chi tried to free herself. But his grip was like steel, and she couldn't even get him to budge.

"Stop! Please, I'm begging you!" She cried but her ass felt a hard smack. Her tears springing more from her eyes as his large hand left a burning sting upon her flesh.

His grin exposed his large glistening teeth as a sick smile spread over his lips. "I won't stop, because you are mine." He then moved to her neck, his teeth dragging along his skin as he hauled her up with one arm and, despite her flailing, he dropped her on the bed. His heavy body pinning her below him.

"Please don't! Don't!" Screaming as she tried to claw at his face but his hand grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. He had split her thighs as she tried to pusher herself away but his tail had snagged her ankle and pulled her against him.

His tongue hung out from his mouth as he moved to lick the sweat from her shoulder. Slowly he dragged upwards. "Sweet but not sweet enough…"

Chi-Chi felt his hand drag along her chest, she could feel nails dragging along her skin, and she watched as the long drag left white marks on her skin which began to turn red. Her blood rushed to the surface of the wounds and Kakarot came to feast upon it.

The spicy blood, that sweet life giving essence, just made her all the sweeter as he tasted her blood in tiny amounts. "Just right… Just right." He repeated still with his tongue lathing over his lips as he repeated the process several more times leaving long, hair thin welts across her skin.

She thrashed and screamed trying to get away but he had her trapped, his tail keeping her leg wrapped around his hip, unable to move as her shoulders couldn't roll away. "You're hurting me, please stop! Please!"

Her cries didn't matter, Kakarot was lost in the moonglow, the spicy blood just made him want her more. He released her wrists one hand grabbing at the base of his cock the other keeping her waist secure as he pushed at the entrance of her nether lips.

Chi-Chi screamed her hands digging into his shoulder and hair. But her hands froze as she felt it pushing inside of her. Her lips were trembling, tears streaming down her face. Then she felt everything stop, the air burst from her lungs as something punched into her.

She couldn't even scream as her lower body burned as if a hot knife had been shoved into her nether region.

Kakarot didn't care, he was lost as he drew his hips backs and pushed back inside the richness of her blood was only encouraging him even as her entire body went completely limp. Covering her with his own body he kissed at her unresponsive lips, the only sound was of grunts and her whimpers as he continued to ravage her.

His frenzy and sensation drove him to his limit far too fast as Chi-Chi's eyes blinked as she felt a surge of heat splashing inside of her. The effect of the rape finally came as she let loose a piercing scream only to be muffled by Kakarot's hand covering her mouth with a solid grip. But still her muffled cries agitated his hearing.

If she expected this to be the end it was far from it as Kakarot removed his hand after her screams died down. She smacked at his face, anger replacing her pain as she lashed back at him. Growling, roaring, and screaming as she tried to claw at his eyes, nose, anything to get him to back off.

Before she realized it she was flipped over, her head shoved into the mattress as her small bottom was presented to him like a female submitting to her alpha male. She tried to jerk away but he kept her pinned, her nails scratching at his wrist as she tried to pry his hand from the top of her head. "Get the hell off of me-!"

Kakarot's laughter boiled over, amused at her pathetic attempts. He smacked the top of her ass and he could smell the salt from her tears from the sheer force. "You are mine, because you're my _girl."_

She could feel the poison in those words. "Please just let me go! Please stop!"

Her ass was smacked again and she cried out in pain. "Who are you?"

"Let me go!" Another smack nearly buckled Chi-Chi's hips as she screamed from the intense burning.

"Who are you? Tell me what I want to hear." He brought his head to the small of her back softly kissing it. "I treat my girl very well when she behaves, when she does what I want her to do. Tell me are you my girl?"

"No-!"

*Smack*

"Stop-!"

Again he smacked her, her ass felt like it was being slapped by a leather strap with the force of a gun. The pain intensified as he hit the same spot again and again.

Several more times she managed to hold out…. But even she had a breaking point.

"Who are you?" He purred as Chi-Chi's hands fell limp, her face streaked with matted hair and salty tears.

"Y-y-our g-girl." She managed painfully and her reward was instant as he pulled his hand from her head.

Brushing away her hair he kissed her salty trembling lips. "You are my girl. My only girl, and I think my girl deserves a very big reward."

Chi-Chi gasped as he surged back inside of her, "Do you like your reward." Her lips and eyes clenched shut as she felt him stretching her body again.

"Y-yes." She mumbled through her tears.

Kakarot smiled his sweet smile as he pulled her up, one arm wrapping around her stomach allowing his hand to grasp at her breast. His other turned her head so that he might kiss her deeply, his tongue pillaging her mouth as they started their second round.

Through her tears and lips she felt the pain fade to a mild twinge as, once he had her lips and face locked with his, his hand snaked down to their joined bodies and made her feel even worse.

She felt pleasure, his fingers teasing and toying with her natural reactions and soon her whimpers turned into moans as Kakarot took a slower approach. Savoring her this time, his mind's lust and haze fading only a bit as he continued to tease her body.

But then he played even dirtier, a spark of his warm ki glowed all around his fingers as he smoothed around her sensitive nub. With a single large spike of his ki he turned her nerves into a raging inferno of pleasure. Her walls clenched, an orgasm robbed from her body as she felt another burst of warm heat pulse inside of her.

She couldn't form words, it was so sudden and intense, like an adrenaline rush through your every pore, except it wasn't for some thrill or desperate need that her body kicked through her system. No this was like lightning raging inside of her for two incredible seconds only to be left a mess held up by his arm as she wanted to just melt into a puddle.

"That's my girl's reward. My little Chi…" He told her softly kissing her cheek. "I want you to be happy, I want you to love being near me and do you know why?"

It slipped past her filter, her body not wanting the pain from earlier and she was still recovering from a high. "I-Im your girl."

He kissed her deeply, turning her in his lap so that he might wholly devour her lips, his tongue reaching deep into her mouth coaxing her tongue to play. He groaned in approval as he positioned himself again at her entrance that was a mixture of all of their bodily fluids and he couldn't stop getting more aroused. "Yes you are… and I love my girl." He told her before gently pushing back inside of her body.

Chi-Chi gasped at the return as pleasure now spiked inside of her. His lips assaulted her neck as she just laid there on her back as Kakarot started again. She didn't know how much of this she could take, she felt herself drifting away. Not to sleep but as if her consciousness walked away and the only thing that remained was the feeling of their joined bodies.

…

It was mid morning as Kakarot awoke, his hands still wrapped around a small female figure tucked against his chest, _exactly where she belongs._ But he brought one hand to stroke her hair.

Chi-Chi awoke several moments later, her mind not processing everything all at once. She just felt the warmth of male arms around her head and back. Rationalizing that she might've dreamed everything, it could've been a nightmare.

"I'm sorry Chi… I didn't want that to happen last night. But the moon… alas the moon makes me lose control." He whispered into her ear. "I'm very sorry, I never wanted to do that to you." He told her as he felt her stirring more and more. The tensing of her muscles and rough voice trying to speak.

"Shh, it's okay," Continuing to stroke her hair and tell her soft whispers.

" _Trust me…"_

 **A/N: It can only get _better_ trust me and review.**

 **MB**


	4. The Truth

**The Truth**

 **A/N: Please enjoy this new new twisted series, though updates may come less and less as I am now enrolled in the academy.**

Her body was in some serious pain. The burning between her legs - if she could cry right now to show just how much pain she was in, she would, but her tears had all dried up last night. Her rapist held her still, in a cruel mockery of affection. How could she have believed anything good could've happened as a result of this?

She was a piece of property, she didn't mean anything to him. Other than a cute hole to stuff his dick inside of, there was nothing else that she had of value. His hands stroked her face and she just wanted to melt away, she wanted to just not exist anymore.

His lips kissed her cheek and she just trembled. "Well, I would love to remain in bed with you all day, but _we_ have a very busy day today." Kakarot said despondently. "So much work to do today." He released her, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He chuckled as he noticed just how much pain Chi-Chi was in as she tried to move.

"Ah not to worry," He said reaching over to his nightstand and pulled out a small white pill. "Take this, it will restore your energy and greatly dull your pain." He told her offering his hand with it on his palm.

"Remember that _my_ girl does what she's told." He reminded her with another brilliant smile that only made her detest him.

But she relented as he brought it to her lips and she licked it free from his hand. A short swallow later Chi-Chi felt her body almost recharged. She pushed herself up, the blood lines on her body had turned into just bare scratches and the pain had greatly receded.

"Medicine is a wonderful thing. Now, we have quite the party to attend tonight and I can't have you going there in a maid outfit, as beautiful as you are I would like to find something appropriate." Kakarot said grabbing some spandex and training armor from his closet.

"Why do you need me to go?" Chi-Chi asked, not really wanting to be near him if she could avoid it.

Kakarot laughed amused. "Because you are going to pose as my Fiancee."

Chi-Chi's jaw dropped and Kakarot only continued to laugh further.

"You think I bought you for just your body? That I bought you for simple mundane duties? Please, give a man of my intelligence some credit, especially after tonight. We are going to live like kings and queens. This job I was offered was far too tempting to pass up."

"What, for me to show up as your fake Fiancee?"

He shook his head grinning. "No…because tonight I'm going to murder several people at a banquet, and currently I am going as a bumbling friendly idiot who's happily engaged and loves _you."_ Pointing at her, "Quite dearly, and I merely want to show the world all of the wonderful joy I've had in being with you and show you off to those idiots who will be too far gone to notice my little plan."

It really was almost too easy. "Come along and get dressed we have the fitter's to head to for my suit and finding something you acceptable to wear this evening."

He said it as if there was no tension or problems between them as he opened up the door to his room, but paused slightly. "Oh… and don't get any funny ideas tonight. I'm getting paid roughly twenty times what I paid for you. So if _anything_ might happen that might jeopardize that fact, then I'll have to find a way for you to pay me back…and you won't like that," He added turning his head around on her with a cruel grin. "And it won't be cooking or cleaning, so if you don't want that to happen…I suggest you remain my good girl and behave." Then he left her alone to ponder that and dress herself.

[***]

Kakarot had a small taxi service come and drive them to the event for this evening. He was dressed in a very sleek black suit and white undershirt, with a matching pair of black pants with crisp black shoes.

As the car pulled up to the small estate Kakarot stepped out from the car and offered his hand to Chi-Chi, who most 'graciously' accepted as he pulled her out. Despite what he threatened earlier, there would be no way he'd give her up. Not after seeing her properly primped and preened for this occasion.

 _Oh, I'm going to have her again tonight…_ He could already feel the strain of his groin as his tail tightened hard around his waist. She wore a shimmering red dress, it cut low in the front exposing her ankles and drapped just an inch off the ground at the back. The thin straps exposed her skin and the slimming waist and top were accentuated with a white fur top that hung around her neck. The small bun of black hair was pinned excellently with several jeweled picks poking out from the inside. She was quite breath taking, definitely he would take her to that salon across the street from where he got his suit again if he had need of her for further jobs.

"Shall we?" He said with a low purr as he offered her his arm.

Slightly tilting her head in shame she looped her arm with his walking forwards into the evening.

"Evening Mister…" The doorman trailed off looking quite imposing, a fair size larger than Kakarot.

Yet Chi-Chi felt that her owner wasn't the least bit afraid or even intimidated by him. Yet that surprise wasn't anything to the one that came next. "Name's Goku Son!" He chirped almost happily. I'm here to see Fangoi and his new bride to be this evening with my Fiancee Chi-Chi."

He sounded completely different; his tone, posture and even his demeanour had changed as he brought an arm around her and pulled her close. "Can't wait to show up that old dog that I got a real winner," He chuckled earning him a smirk of amusement from the guard who nodded checking his guest list.

"Please enjoy yourselves, and stay in the main area tonight, there's just some bad wind in the air for this evening but nothing that will be a bother."

"Ah I'm sure you guys can handle it." Kakarot still acting beautifully as he pulled Chi-Chi along with him to the inside.

Everything looked normal on the surface, people were standing around, others were chatting. Some were eating from the large buffet table. A mixture of men and women, humanoid aliens of varying shapes and sizes. Some were insect like, others more looking like fish, some appeared to be even non-bipedal but no one seemed or felt out of place.

Kakarot lead her around the festivities, happily playing his _part_ as he called it. He introduced and talked happily with everyone, introducing Chi-Chi and smiling as she forced herself to act her own part.

" _Oh wonderful! Goku's always such a joyful fellah. You must be happy to have snagged someone like him."_

" _He's a lovely man, you are a lucky lady."_

" _You little snake… I had my eyes on him."_

" _Whore, what did he offer to get you to spread your legs."_

Of course they never said that with Kakarot or 'Goku' by her side. But they all approached and insulted her in their own way.

Her mask almost cracked but she just turned and walked away. Saying anything would get her in trouble and she knew it. She'd had a temper and a mouth before, who knew how long it would take some stuck up hussy bitch to call her a whore for being raped and bought like a piece of furniture.

She made her way over to the stone balustrade which overlooked a small lake below. Perhaps twenty or thirty feet below was sand, stone, and water. Clutching the small fur trim around herself a bit tighter as she felt cold in the evening air she wondered… Looking down below…

 _Those rocks look big… and it's a high fall…_ Thought's twisted in her mind, it was actually sensible. Her mind told her, that this could all end. That everything could be over.

 _I could just end it. If I land head first._ She pulled at her hand leaning her body over a little more.

Would it be that wrong? That bad really if she…

"Jumping? Really? I'd catch you before you made it over the railing." Kakarot said, appearing from nowhere. With no one else around his voice returned to normal.

"I-I just wanted to see the water below," She quickly countered.

He chuckled, his head slowly shaking. "Did you lie to me?" He asked his eyebrow raising. The hint of the cruelty in those eyes showed through. "You do remember what I told you back when I bought you, right? Be obedient and honest with me, did I not?"

He pushed himself from the banister and trapped her very easily against it. "You've seen me be very gentle, very kind with you Chi-Chi…" He whispered. Kakarot wrapped an arm around her back while his other seemed to be stroking her face tenderly to those watching behind.

"So, would you like to to tell me again…just what you were doing?" He whispered against her ear.

"I-I…" She mumbled almost ready to cry, but he pulled her head to his shoulder.

"Shh, Shh, it's alright. I know that you wouldn't really do it and I heard every single comment those fucking cunts said to you. Just because I'm not near you doesn't mean I don't hear what others are saying. You felt upset, disheartened, but know that you're my girl." he softly kissed her cheek. "Know that my girl will never be insulted by anyone…"

He pulled her back and smiled at her. "Now, now… Come with me. Let me show you that there's a reason why we're here and…you might appreciate things about how the rest of this world operates."

Chi-Chi was lead into a connecting room which was set off and away from the guests. Clearly they weren't supposed to be here. But she guessed Kakarot was never one for rules.

"This is how the world treats slaves, do some of them look familiar to you?" Kakarot told her as Chi-Chi looked at the scene before her.

Disgusting, vile, cruel, and everything else. Some were girls from when she was abducted, and they were locked inside small crates like dogs. Many were cowering in fear, others reached a hand out to the two of them, begging for food or water. A few brazen ones even asked to be put out of their misery.

But Chi-Chi could see the thick collars around some of their necks, with heavy chains that were no doubt there as some kind of punishment.

Her eyes looked at some of their bodies and she saw the obvious physical abuse, some had long scratches, whip, and hand marks upon them.

"Well, did you have any other ideas as to what happens to slaves like yourself?" He didn't even look at her. "You could've been forced to suffer like this or be with someone like me."

Chi-Chi felt sick, everything was swelling around her and she just had to get out! Her heart constricted and she felt something rising up into her throat. She dashed out to the railing again and with her head thrown over she emptied her stomach. Her body screaming as she spilled her guts onto the rocks below.

Nausea gripped her but so did someone else as Kakarot placed a hand on her back and seemed to console her. His fingers rubbing up and down softly, gently.

"Ah Goku my dear lad! I have been looking forward to seeing you this evening." Came a very healthy bellow from behind.

A large man with a generous gut came over, his long arms and short legs making his figure all the more awkward by him being a foot taller than his spiky haired guest.

"Oh, Fangoi! Man It's good to see you!" Kakarot exclaimed his act returning as he waved to him, his other hand remaining on Chi-Chi's back.

The larger man came over but noticing the sight before him had to ask. "Ah Goku, may I ask who this lady currently vomiting all over my beach below is?"

Kakarot laughed with a big guilty smile. "Ah sorry, her stomach just isn't agreeing with her tonight. But she is _my,"_ He grinned. "Fiancee."

Chi-Chi coughed spitting out the remaining bile from her lips her one hand finding Kakarot as a support for some strange reason. Why did she reach out for him… He brought a hand around her and pulled her to his side. His one hand cupping her cheek.

"Tying the old noose around your finger?" He laughed but his brow raised as his _friend_ slowly wiped away Chi-Chi's face revealing the woman underneath. "My, a lovely little morsel that one!"

She felt his grip around her tighten though Kakarot's appearance didn't change. "Ah, ah no eating her. That's my job." he joked.

"Shame, though she resembles some of the slaves i've purchased recently. Bit scrawny things, they break very easily. I've had to replace several of them after one night in my bed." He complained as they were such fragile creatures.

"Oh, well you can't just buy the frail ones then but, I must congratulate you on your marriage it's truly nice to see-"

Chi-Chi's mind slowly faded away, she stopped hearing or seeing things as one normally would. It was almost an out of body experience as she watched herself from the sidelines. Kakarot walking with her as she remained by his side. The evening's festivities reaching higher levels of vulgarity and cruelty as slaves were beaten and stripped.

The upper elite in this society poked fun at those stolen from their homes, even worse was they didn't even see them as other beings, just pieces of property. If they were broken, discard it and find a new one.

It hurt to watch, so she didn't she looked at herself from the outside. Her body sitting in _his_ lap. Kakarot smiled and laughed playing his part very well as everyone smiled back at him. Most ignored her, some looked at her still though with contempt for being where she was.

How could other beings be so cruel?

But then things all changed when she finally snapped back inside of herself.

"Goku-! Why are you doing this?" Fanogi struggled as Kakarot had his arm wrenched behind him, it seemed effortless to him. One hand held the far larger man in position without a problem.

"No reason, just the several hundred thousand I was paid to kill you." He said his voice no longer trying to be deceptive or pretending. "Don't feel too bad though. Everyone doesn't realize it until it's too late."

"You won't get away with this, you filthy hairless monkey! You think that you can just-" His head was slammed into a smoothed stone table.

"This is my job, and I'm great at what I do, but I should tell you that my _dear_ fiancee would like to show you something." Kakarot grinned wickedly as Chi-Chi found herself holding a short black knife in her hand.

The man growled trying to push away but was helpless against Kakarot's strength. "Come Chi-Chi, don't you want to show him how much you appreciate what he's done for your fellow slaves? The people who were in such horrid conditions. Don't you want to teach him a lesson?"

Chi-Chi's hand was shaking when did she get a knife?

"There's my girl… come here and let him feel some of that pain of yours." Kakarot said next to her as she found that she had moved closer.

What was happening to her? Was she losing her mind? It was too much. Kakarot grabbed her wrist with his one free arm and guided her towards his neck. The large disgusting elite who delighted in hurting and making other women who were slaves like her suffer. "That's my girl… just like that." He told her softly ignoring the struggling from the man as Chi-Chi felt her hand moving on its own. The cries of panic and the horror of what was happening to him fell upon Chi-Chi's deaf ears.

" _Yesss-"_

Chi-Chi closed her eyes but drove her hand forwards. She didn't know why, she didn't care. The gurgling didn't bother her or did the blood as she recoiled back from what she had done.

The knife clattered on the floor as Kakarot dumped the dying man to the floor, his blood pooling around his neck as it was all but over for him save a few minutes of struggling.

"That was wonderful,"

Chi-Chi looked into Kakarot's face his suit had blood over it as well as her once beautiful dress was stained with it as well. "I-I what happened to me?" She asked but her words were quickly silenced as Kakarot kissed her. Ravenously as his mouth attacked hers, his arm grabbing her back as he swapped his tongue around in her mouth.

"Oh you are the perfect maid. But you are my girl, I should expect nothing less." He said against her lips his dark eyes looking at her with the same lust from the night before.

"How about we wash each other and get some rest? Would you like that?" Kakarot purred as he stroked cupped her cheek.

Chi-Chi clutched at his neck as she held herself close to him… She didn't know what she said, she didn't hear what she said as Kakarot jumped from the room, his ability of flight unknown to her as he took off into the air. The brutal slaying left behind wasn't one of a saiyan but of a weak woman who stabbed him in the neck with a sharp knife.

Kakarot just enjoyed his success as he came back to his small home, throwing open the doors he carried Chi-Chi right to the bathroom. The smell of the blood, her tight curves pressed against him and the thrill of death. Oh he needed this _wash,_ slipping her free from her dress and his own clothes dropped carelessly on the floor Kakarot began what he did the night before.

" _That's my girl…"_

 **R &R**

 **MB**


	5. Falling

**Chapter 5: Falling**

 **A/N: No i'm not dead, though tomorrow I'm certain to wish I was. I'm still in the academy until February. So if you aren't stated with this little excerpt, go see DSD: Side B (New Arc path I created a few days ago)**

 **MB**

 _I killed someone…_

That thought had not let her go from its grip in the several days since that night of the party. Even if the man was a bastard, she had just sliced his throat. Killing him didn't change anything: she didn't free the girls he was practically torturing.

Kakarot was even proud of her for some strange reason, though he had proceeded to take the two of them right back down to the same twisted relationship they had before. Him giving her a piece of mind blowing oral sex to which she could only - in vain - try to resist. Then, once it was over, he demanded she give him the same treatment stating that 'things can remain the way they are or we can go down a different path'.

What choice did she have? Was being abused even worth her resistance…? She saw what other girls had to go through. Was what she did so bad, to willingly kneel between his legs with running water and give him a blowjob?

No… No. It wasn't. Ten minutes of discomfort and a salty aftertaste in her mouth which was preceded by her being licked thoroughly and cumming hard all over his face.

After that even, the sex… well her being pinned down and fucked wasn't terrible either. She didn't feel that intense pain like before, in fact it felt good. Really good. And she hated that, hated that she was feeling pleasure. Was she sick or maybe perverted?

It left her a mess, trying to process everything. And see everything for what it was.

"Why are you so stressed? You don't seem to be enjoying yourself?" Kakarot came up behind her wrapping an arm around her waist and his other grabbed her free wrist. It didn't help that Chi-Chi was in a thin nearly transparent black cocktail dress that exposed almost all of her womanly assets.

She cast a look towards the other side of the room briefly. Not saying much more, giving him even a moment right now would be just admitting more than she wanted.

There wasn't a word, expression, or phrase that could put what she was feeling into context. She was a walking mixture of so many different emotions that she could not place it to be just one thing causing her to be so distressed.

Kakarot's fingers trailed up her side, the tickle of his nails over the surface of her fabric as he pulled her into his chest. Her body was slightly trembling as she just remained close to him, his blue silk shirt opened enough for her head to fall against his chest. The sweet innocent smile on his lips as he continued to just hold her close. "Chi-Chi." His words ever the tempting gentleness, it was an art form.

She closed her eyes holding back the burning in her eyes as he moved along the back of her dress to press into the exposed skin. "Don't you want to just enjoy yourself? We have a few hours until the party gets started. We can grab drinks, food, spin around the dance floor or find," His lips pressing against the small bun of raven hair. "A nice quiet room."

Though in his mind their actions would be anything but quiet. It was simply not the saiyan way.

Kakarot had enjoyed Chi-Chi, though she was still in the early breaking in stages. She was still quite hesitant to fall for him like some others had, willingly throwing away what regards they once clinged to simply for his affections to continue or end. Becoming mindless puppets and dolls, they were all so boring.

That spirit and just little bits of resistance kept him entertained at home, but when he watched her slit that fat pig's throat and how she was covered in blood. All of it told him that she was indeed a special _maid._

Afterall any good professional needed someone to clean up after him. To handle and manage the affairs that were trivial to his status.

That was his Chi-Chi, his maid. Unknown to so many, and that only made his job easier. Not that many remembered him, only his clients and targets knew his face and both often ended up dead.

He was a professional after all.

Yet as he smelled _her_ scent, not the ones being flaunted and aggravating his sensitive nose of fragrances of flowers, odors and aromas that were unnatural there was a small twinge that told him of the problem at hand.

He pulled his hand from her wrist and trailed it up to cup her face. "You're the most beautiful woman here my little Chi, you have no reason to feel ashamed or embarrassed."

Chi-Chi couldn't stop herself, as she made the mistake of repeatedly doing what she told herself time and time again not to do. She looked into his eyes, that gentle mask of a face that lied to her, but believed. Just like a battered spouse, she took his words as truth and comfort.

Because she had nothing else.

What would be left if she tossed aside his affections?

Some may ask, why do people stay in abusive relationships. Chi-Chi quickly understood that answer, as it became apparent even to her. Even though she was falling into another trap. A well crafted lie that would take her back into the pits of depression later.

If being loved only a little bit, ever the lie. Was it better to be treated as if you were loved even in a fake reality than to be nothing?

Chi-Chi's eyes felt the tears breaking at their edges as Kakarot gently pressed his lips downwards overtop her own.

" _That's my girl."_

And that's all she was, _his_ girl. She belonged to him, and no one else had his eye, caught his attention. No one else received his affection, only the cruel beatings and intimidation that saiyans learned and developed over years.

"Yes master," She whispered softly against his lips as his lips continued their soft attention together. Gentle kissing, his tongue trailing over her teeth but not going further than that. Her hands coming to hold his back, the fingers holding his clothes tightly wishing that she could just not let this moment end. Where she could be lost in this lie.

Letting herself be swallowed whole by the monster in her life, Chi-Chi found herself tucking herself inside of her own mind. Back to the days when she was a princess on fire mountain, back to when she went on adventures, when she learned how to be strong and independent.

Reliving the past, so that she might escape her current reality. When one feels their very consciousness step outside of their own body.

It was only a temporary escape in her case, If one was destined to be forever abused she wished that the honeymoon period would last forever. Yet the world and its trials would continue, as would her training and conditioning.

* * *

A swirling mixture poured all over her, the low thrumming of the night clubs music could be felt from the soles of one's feet all the way to the tips of the hair at the top of their head. It drowned out the sounds and numbed the hearts of those who could once see the poor woman.

Flashes, of green, purple, red, and blue, rolled from the ceiling to the floor, covering the world all around them in a sea of fake hues and colors. They could drown a person in the sea, as the floor glowed and pulsed with the music thrumming and they blinded and hid the face of once a poor woman who looked ready to fall.

Through the throats of all who danced, talked, and sang in the burning lights, their faces and lips masked and covered in the aroma of liquor. Through all of the noise, all of the burning lights, and intoxication. No one could catch the woman falling except one.

His hand's wrapped around her stomach. Her hands in the air, as she fell.

No one looked.

No one cared.

She was just another face, and her suffering muted. Their eyes blind and ears deaf.

Her world became swallowed by the man who had taken so much from her. Kakarot's smile, his gentle touches, and soft words breathed in her ears. It just allowed her fall further and further.

The light she once could try and reach for, grew dimmer as she felt the world sucking in around itself as it grew darker. Like one who falls down a well, the surface grew farther away and Chi-Chi could not catch herself as the abyss swallowed her whole.

Her humanity taken, her will broken, and spirit in tatters. She landed squarely in the monster's jaw and could not pull free.

She danced, she moved, and tossed herself in Kakarot's grip for hours. Forgetting everything, as she took drink after drink, smile and compliment from others but with a teasing wink she returned back to the hands of the man who marked her.

The marks on her neck visible, in the subtle flashes that those who saw them knew not to tread any further upon ground that was not there's.

But then… there were always those who preyed upon the thrill of the hunt, the chasing of game. Only sometimes there is a bigger predator out there.

Her hips moved, swinging from side to side, her hands resting atop the large palms that just teased her skin through the nearly sheer fabric with his hands.

Black hair flipped and swayed from side to side, the once cropped short hair becoming longer until it settled down upon the back of her shoulderblades. Who would see it when they were blind before?

Chi-Chi's legs danced squatting a little lower as she gyrated her hips back upwards against him.

A mess of black spikes flowed behind her, his hands and legs slowly rocking with her as he watched her come back up. The way she smiled, her lips pulling back towards him.

He cast her a grin and she winked back at him and with a simple twist of her waist she walked away from him. Her hips swaying slowly from side to side as she walked towards the open bar.

Giving the bartender a dazzling smile, the old ahn'qiraj, even though it was hundreds of years old and insectoid race with only a humanoid shape it could recognize the creature in front of him for what she was and nearly eight feet tall it did its best to make her happy as its large palm's made the drink that was just for her.

A hard Martini, just on the rocks and with a dash of something extra, her glass filled perfectly as he pushed by comparison tiny glass to his hand towards her.

Plucking the drink from the top she brought it up to her lips to sample her drink of choice.

A frame leaned back against the bar, just several feet away from the raven haired woman who slowly sipped from her glass.

A light purple zoot suit, gaudy, over the top. And just the style that drew attention to himself for all the wrong reasons. But he was untouchable, the son of an errant crime boss. Inherited wealth, power, and status, and none of the sacrifice given to know the position they held. The long dark overly oiled and gelled hair hung just below his ears, a shimmering golden band held his hair behind his head in short pony tail.

He was nearly human, except the longer extremities and light red tint to his skin. Everyone knew who he was, so who would be foolish enough to tell him no? Tell him not to touch what was not his, or know that all actions have consequences?

His brown eyes watched the woman just to his side as she got her drink, the way she prettied herself up coming here night after night to dance her troubles away. He saw just how many drinks men bought her only for her to offer them a smile and walk away.

It was just the type of bad and dirty girl that got his zoot suit from loose and baggy to hot and tight.

One of his guards looked at the young leader and saw what his eyes were looking at in all the wrong ways.

"Sir with all due respect, that isn't the type to play with."

The leader waved off his concern. He rolled his elbow onto the top of the bar and looked squarely at the woman, admiring her curves, the white skin through that sheer dress. Her underwear hiding all the delicious goodies beneath as he could feel his mouth moistening. Oh yes, tonight he was taking this little slut home.

Whether she wanted to or not.

"Hey there babe, do you have a price?" In his life, every one did. Man, woman, child, they had a dollar sign attached. The lives he owned, killed, and took to play with as he wanted.

He was the boss, he was in charge and he had power to do what he wanted to whomever he wanted.

Slowly she set her drink back down only half finished. Her head and body slowly turning to the young man to her side, brushing back her hair with her polished nails. "My, forward." She smiled, a light blush from her drink ran across her lips.

"Women love a man who knows what he wants, and i'm a man who wants to give a woman what she wants so long as we both get what we _need."_ He purred, he looked at the black bra just hidden beneath her dress holding her chest and the near thong like panties that covered the best part.

Drawing up a finger to her lips she licked the tip of her finger and smiled. "A girl like me has expensive tastes and since you're being forward. Eight-Thousand… and that's per hour, if I enjoy it i'll run it down to six, how's that sound little boy?" She teased slightly as she grabbed her drink and brought it back her to her lips.

A slight twinge of a scowl flickered on the man's lips. One because he felt partially insulted that she called him a boy, and second that was a price he might pay for a night not an hour…. But he didn't have to pay her of course."

The right call here, the right call there. Girls like this were always in demand, willing or not. He offered her a smile, "how about two for a little private show in a room upstairs."

A spike in drink, a little elbow twisting he'd get what he came for. He saw her smile and nod her head as she set down her empty glass. Offering him her hand, he grinned and wrapped his much longer fingers around her wrist and walked with her.

The crowd on the dance floor did not bat an eye, dealings were commonplace.

Even the few who could see the woman, that witnessed the mark on her neck and who knew the man whom she had spent night after night with did not say anything.

The chatter and bustle carried on, like clockwork without pause. Who cared what others did, it wasn't their business.

Two of his men walked in front of him, another behind him as he went to the V.I.P rooms. He pushed open the door as his men stood down on the lower floor as he walked upstairs into a private room.

The full leather sofa's the dim lighting and only one way glass looking down over the dance floor.

Releasing the woman's hand he removed his large jacket from his shoulders and tossed over the full length sofa as he took a seat in a leather seat. "Alright, for two thousand you better make it worth my while."

Pulling free a chip for credits he tossed it at the woman hitting her side. The small bit of plastic clattered on the floor as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You should be nicer to the ladies," She said sliding down to pull up the credit chip and set it on a small round table off to the side.

He snorted, "A lady wouldn't come into a backroom with a stranger for credits." He grabbed a drink for himself as he sat back.

"But I do know who you are." She smiled as she walked towards him, the small clack of her heeled shoes on the ground as she brought up her hands, "Tenryuo, Kite." she pulled at the small straps on her dress letting it fall down from her shoulders.

"New leader of the the Kite crime family aren't you?" Her eyes told the story. Slowly she drew down the dress exposing more and more of herself that wasn't bound by her black undergarments. It dropped at her feet as she rose one foot up and placed it ontop of small ottoman.

Tenryuo raised a curious brow at her, though he did not show any concern as his hand rested just above his pocket. "I guess my reputation proceeds me." So what if a high class whore knew who he was? People should, he was a very important person now.

The woman smiled as she slowly rocked her hips forwards, Her fingers teasing just around the edges of her clothes of her thin black panties, spinning herself around she moved backward and forwards as she slowly crawled onto all fours.

"Oh, you really are quite the whore." Exclaiming with a grin as she pushed herself up onto both of her palms and spread both of her legs completely in a split and spun herself around on both of her hands, moving herself from one palm to the rest as her body twisted all around, legs curling back upwards as she landed both of her knees back on the ottoman and then flipped back upright. Now facing the man in the chair who was grinning ear to ear.

She slowly brought up her finger from her stomach smoothing all the way up and unclipped her bra let it fall from her shoulders and hit the floor. She pressed both of her palms together just atop her panties, generously pushing up her chest to accentuate their size and curves even more.

Tenryuo leaned forward slightly his tongue licking his lips as she came closer, planting one foot on the arm of the chair and then her other foot joining the other side. She rose up, her flexibility and strength not normal for the young crime boss as he saw her rise up, her hips dropping as she brought her hands into her hair and moved her body. Her mouth panting as her tongue escaped in rushed pants.

"Master… Master…" She whimpered as her thighs began to slicken with more than sweat.

He couldn't believe his luck, "You will be worth every single penny. Perhaps i'll keep you for myself for a few months." He grinned cruelly as he reached up to touch her but as he looked up he saw the woman looking at something behind him.

His head turned slightly and met a pair of coal black eyes looking down at him. A mess of twisted black spikes pointed every direction as the face pulled into a twisted grin.

A bang was heard but as the music and thundering of the base it was nothing out of the ordinary as the guards and patrons of the bar kept the night alive and kicking.

"Did you really believe that you could have that what does not belong to you? Such an foolish little boy you are."

He grabbed the bleeding and barely conscious Tenryou from the chair and lifted him up by the scruff of his gaudy zoot suit as the man's eyes swam and spun. But as he did he turned to smile as a smile came to his side, his other arm opened wide as a pair of warm slippery breasts pushed into his exposed side as quickly his lips and another ruby red pair met his.

"That's my _GIRL!"_ He growled into her mouth as he kissed her, his hand squeezing the back of her ass tongues swapped hastily and quickly.

He'd been in the room before the two had arrived, watching as she danced, as she made the tightness in his groin increase. The fool believed that a woman like her would be so skilled and so talented that would come up here for mere money.

He could feel a stirring in his arm as he continued to make out with his raven haired temptress her hands grasping at the sides of his face as she kissed him hungrily.

"Bi-tch! I'll," He was released by the hand holding him causing him to fall to the floor.

Tenryuo tried to get to his hands and push away but a kick caught him in the side knocking him on his back, his eyes still watching the pair in the room still in a fervent lip lock.

"Do you know… who the fuck I am!?" He coughed his nose running red with blood as he could feel the broken ribs of his chest.

A slight whimper escaped their lips as a large boot slammed down onto his back, "I know what you are… you are my prey. Consider it your later father's gift to you for killing him…"

The man's eyes widened considerably as he looked more closely at the face of the man in above him. There was no white to be seen as he fully took in the face.

"Y-You? I… I paid you to kill him," He mumbled as the canines escaped from Kakarot's face. The full realization that dealing with a devil always carried more than a simple payment.

"I did kill him, but you know for a small fee he paid me to kill my client who paid me before I ended his life and you were nothing like the fighter your father was. Old but still able to die with some shred of dignity." He mocked as he pulled Chi-Chi against his chest. The small woman sighed into his embrace as one hand slipped through the back of her underwear and began to push at her nether lips making her moan as two fingers slipped inside.

"F-Fuck. You-!" He spit up as Kakarot chuckled.

Turning his head slightly downwards he whispered softly in Chi-Chi's ear.

Reaching inside the waistband of Kakarot's pant's her fingers wrapped around the short hilt of a black knife. He nodded to her as she nodded back, her face turning hard as she turned around, the slight shimmer came as she walked towards him.

Kakarot watched with a pleased grin overtop his lips, "A woman, one you thought so low to buy with credits will be your end. The most fitting of a death for scum like you."

The man had his chance, his hand grabbed inside the front of his pant leg a small hidden blade of his own. As she drew back he slashed forwards, a cry of pain escaped as he caught the the side of her wrist. A slash and the smell of iron and blood filled the room as she clutched at her wrist.

"Cut that little bi-"

Kakarot's hand slammed over his mouth, as the other crushed the bones in his wrist that held the weapon that hurt his girl. Dragging him up to his knees, his knee placed in his back and his foot over the back of his calf. Black eyes looked into brown that stared at the running lines of red coming down her wrist.

He snorted as she looked away. Her fingers twisted around the knife, her wounded wrist didn't cause her to drop her weapon as she turned to look back at the man in front of her.

The seduction, the games, the playing, all of it was fine.

Tricking your mind and heart that you were just acting, playing a part of a bigger stage. That the world around her was just a nothing but a fantasy, a dream that changed shape day by day.

She let her eyes close and did the only thing she could.

Letting herself fall.

No one would catch her, no one would try and save her as she fell. Until darkness engulfed her once again, the faint spec of her own humanity and morality died. The poor woman called Chi-Chi vanished once again. The slave girl who only wanted to go home, she didn't cry out.

Only the girl, _his_ girl. Remained inside this husk of a flesh and bone.

Breathing, unseeing, unthinking, consciousness not registering anything as her hands moved, this was just another dream to be lost in. The colors of the club, the smell of liquor, and the thrumming of the music, she couldn't feel anything else nor did she want too.

Kakarot only smiled, Chi-Chi's form tucked under his chin as he gently took off into the air, his movements slow. _Too much excitement..._ _But she'll get better, she's already making so much improvement._ His tail coiled around her waist possessively as he floated over the rooftops, his speed nothing more than a jaunt as he made notes of the meetings and business to come.

 **R &R Please**

 **MB**


	6. Mr and Mrs Black

**Mr and Mrs Black**

 **A/N: Another update, another twisted Kakarot Chi-Chi addition to the collection, but not lingering on that. DSD: Resistance (changed the name) has been posted if you were not aware and the Go-Chi Awards run by at maiikawriter . tumblr. has a great deal of posted fan fiction and categories, i'm nominated in two of them but i'm not asking you to vote for me unless you go there read the contestants and like mine the best over the other choices. DSD and My Only Mistress were the only two picked and there are fanart to support where i'm giving Gokuist my support (Shameless Plug) So feel free to head over there and give some new fics and artists some love.**

 **Also if you guys are aware of Rugabooty and her comic 'The Lure' How interested would you guys like it if I made my interpretation of it in fan fiction format? Let me know in the reviews or a PM.**

A ten foot long table stretched in the large upscale restaurant. It was a busy time, the social elite gathering to have their food and drink. Numerous gathering officials, and personalities of all types were gathered to enjoy the upscale party and banquet of the evening.

Gathering to shake hands, kiss ass, and plan the future of the common person as they ruled the world with their backroom deals and agreements. Though as the day and life passed by a pair entered from the front, far from the social norms. Their appearance lacking that 'refinement', there was no major jewelry for either of them, no sophisticated clothing or elaborate entrance.

A man and woman both dressed in traditional fighting gi's a matching pair. Both ashen gray with black shirts underneath, a red sash tied around both of their waists. It was quite the sight, with one of the pair having a mess of black spikes pointing in every direction a self satisfied smirk upon his lips. His large palm resting on the side of the woman's hip beside him. Her lips painted black with her eye liner much adding a darker emphasis on her lashes, a stark contrast to her lighter porcelain skin. She kept a small smile on her lips as they were approached by one of the hosts.

"Pardon me sir and madam, but do you have a reservation?" He asked just finding the presence of the two to be overwhelming. They weren't like the others and they didn't have an aura of wealth but, one of sheer intimidation. His lightly yellow skin tinted hands shook slightly as the man turned his head to the woman's ear and whispered something that he could not hear.

Clearing her throat, she brushed back her hair. Its length having gone from its short cropped, to down the middle of her shoulders now hung loose around her waist. "My master is here to see Mr. Dominic, please tell him that Mr. and Mrs. Black are waiting to speak with him and please hurry, my master doesn't have the patience to stand around waiting."

"O-of course mam, we were told to send you to him immediately… please," He swallowed heavily, the bobbing of his adam's apple quite visible. "Follow me." He said gesturing his head slightly tucked as other guests and patrons for the evening watched the out of place pair follow behind the waiter.

The man's hand not leaving the woman's side, as she wrapped an arm around his waist and walked in sync with him. The two's feet and arm movements as their free arms mirrored the other.

Some could not point and whisper, others found it best to avoid and look away.

The host led them up the stairs, the second floor a political gathering. The city's new chief executive was currently shaking hands and saying all of the right things to make sure his 'campaign' was re-elected.

Smirking the man called Mr. Black found it amusing the way the weaker races scurried about, they were entertaining but they would never be that fun. His eyes feeling out throughout those in attendance finding the few that held a significant level of power and two of them actually made his smirk widen. If things went south, then he could look forward to some serious entertainment. If not…

His hand squeezed the ass of his Mrs, beside him. Enjoying the way her face blushed as he did so but his eyes went wide as a sharp pain pinched his own back side. He felt the two nails pinching his own ass.

Looking to her, giving her a little bit of a grin as she winked back at him.

His eyes went back to the crowd which all seemed to gawk at him, perhaps because the two of them were out of place in this scene but, he had come to collect on services rendered and this was to be the pick up location. The concept seemed laughable to him, as if a public setting would stop him from acting, if a fight broke out then he'd just take his business elsewhere.

"Excuse me and wait here sir, I will go and find Mr. Dominic." The host said leaving the pair in the middle of the second floor and going to locate the main guest of honor.

Not that he didn't have a reputation, contacts, support, and resources on this planet. But business came first, that and… he looked over 'Mrs. Black'.

 _She's come so far… only a few months of corrections and the small frail girl I bought has bloomed into a full woman that satisfies all of my needs as her master._

[***]

"You're slowly getting it." Kakarot said with a grin as he walked around her in the training area below his house.

Chi-Chi's lip was split, her hands were bruised and red. Panting on her hands on knees barely able to move. "S-Stop... " She said tears in her eyes.

Shaking his head he walked up behind her. "Tsk, Tsk. There is no stopping, only once you succeed, when you finally hit me will it stop. When you do exactly as I ask." He hits her hard from behind, his boot knocking her to the ground.

Her whimpers are delicious, her salty tears fill his nose and he only grins on the inside more. _A few more pushes, a twist here and there…_

How she had begun to slowly transform into some so beautiful. He pushed her down with his boot, "Training is pivotal, you are going to become an instrument… no that's not the right word. An extension of my own being, I want you to do as I would, think as I would and without me even saying anything."

"It hurts." She cried out as he felt the strain of her ribs as he pushed down into her.

Kicking her over, his arms crossed over his chest he looked down at her. "Pain should be secondary, you are my girl and I know how much you can. You're body is resilient, but that's not because of what you are." He chuckled.

Her brown eyes looked up at him as the other had nearly swollen shut, the blood nearly coating her vision from what he witnessed as she blinked up at him.

"Get up and try again," He stated simply watching as she painfully, slowly, her entire body shaking from the strain as she got back up to her feet.

"That's it, just push yourself a little harder," He grinned as watching as Chi-Chi could barely hold herself upright but she tried again. Her kick went for his hip. Her fist awkwardly thrust at his face, he dodged the kick just like always, and his own hand caught her lazy fist.

Chi-Chi flinched, her eyes closing her body anticipating the next barrage of blows, the next strike from him. But it did not come, Kakarot lowered her hand back down and kissed her lips fully. His arms wrapping around her back.

The training was over, she had pushed and fought for nearly twenty hours and still tried. Still pushed through that mental barrier, Kakarot had seen enough and rewarded her with his affection. She fell limp as he held her upright one hand sliding down to scoop her up bridal style her head now tucked against his shoulder.

Just like that, he went from her abuser/trainer into her friend/lover.

"It hurts… it hurts." Her voice straining even once being carried away the rush of adrenaline that had allowed her to get back up was gone and she was left with the after effects of so many painful joints and muscles. The saiyan carrying her could sense all the tender twitches and jolts of her body.

He carried her into his bedroom, laying her out flush in the middle of expanse of his bed. His eyes looking over all of her form, the way she was set and curved out on his sheets only spurred the saiyan into heat.

His saliva filled at the edges of his mouth as he breathed in the sweat, blood, and tears of his girl. All of it was so sweet, he could feel himself going rock hard already. He couldn't take it!

Disrobed in a manner of moments he climbed atop of Chi-Chi, his knees planted inside of her legs, forearms on either side of his head as his tongue lapped at the edges of her mouth. Asking quietly for entrance.

Parting her own lips to allow him access, in her haze she didn't realize what was happening. This wasn't some tender kiss, no it was dominating and hungry. His lips pressed down upon her and with her weakened state she could do nothing but let his tongue sweep through every single crevice.

Her hands couldn't push away, she was too weak to do anything. Ready to fall back into her mind, to let herself become a shell once again. It was her only escape, but Kakarot didn't want to have her body. He wanted all of her.

Watching her eyes begin to grow lighter as he felt her consciousness slipping away. Everything was slowly coming into place, her obedience, strength, and the only part that remained inside of her.

That human spirit of hers.

Picking her up from the mattress his, fingers pressing into her back allowing his ki to pulse and slide between his digits and her skin. A release of his energy into her body as he smiled, her head resting against his shoulder as her arms hung limp around her side.

Chi-Chi's own body was being given energy, as she felt strength returning. Her eyes gaining focus as she felt lips kissing and nipping at the side of her neck.

Chuckling against her skin Kakarot could tell she was more than aware of what was going on now. "No," He breathed into her ear, his tongue trailing around the rim as well.

Shuddering as his hands went lower, trailing into her sore muscles, but the warmth of his ki made her whimper as he smoothed down and all over her bottom. His fingers squeezing the tender part of her flesh. "Who are you?" He purred into her ear.

Without thinking, her lips moved according to a conditioned response. "You're girl."

He nipped her ear slightly, "You are always my girl, but who are you?"

Feeling her emotions as he smelled her neck, the rapid pulsing sensation. She was getting so close.

"I-I'm…" She stammered as Kakarot drew her back, his brilliant smiling face now squarely locked into her eyes. His coal black eyes looked into her brown ones.

"Admit the truth Chi-Chi, tell yourself that you need this, that you need me and don't just say it." He said his voice deep voice so low and rumbled out from his throat. So rich and masculine, it was the way he talked to her when he intended to ravage her and make her crave it.

"Don't you enjoy it when I touch you?" He said his fingers sliding further down her bottom and gently teasing her nether lips with his warm ki glowing fingers making her body shiver as the pleasure was just a tease.

Chi-Chi wanted to shut her eyes, to fall back into herself, but Kakarot refused. The brutal training and conditioning of her body and mind couldn't let her slip away without his consent.

"Without me you could probably be in some low class brothel, or perhaps a better one depending on who came in that building that day." His fingers slipped up further inside of her making Chi-Chi cry out as her body arched in a mixture of pain from her sore muscles but pleasure as his fingers slipped inside pressing inside to the right spots.

"But I saved you, I gave you the privilege of becoming my girl." He kept her body still up despite her feeble attempts to push away or pull him closer, he could not tell but that was not the point. "So confess it to me, here and now. Tell me the words that you know are true. That you are happy, that you enjoy being with me, that I am the best thing for you."

One final act, where body and mind would admit the truth. Deluded confessions were still confessions and when the only thing she could see, feel and hear was him.

Letting her fall back on the bed Kakarot split her legs as he moved himself into position. The tip of his length pushing inside of her slowly, the heat of her body engulfing him as he wedged himself inside of her. Everything about her was the best and he moaned as he came to rest inside of her. Noting as Chi-Chi's limbs clutched to him on reaction. Him the dominate male, her owner and master.

Chi-Chi cried out as her body felt him drive in fully just like each time before, her fingers finding the contours and ridges of his muscular frame and held onto him. Rocked by each thrust of his hips, tearing more sounds from their joined bodies added to her shame.

The swaying of her chest, the dark halo of her black hair, and the sweet mixture of pain and pleasure that leaked from her throat was heaven to the saiyan assassin. The tight confines of her body were squeezing him tighter and more erratically.

Throwing his head back Kakarot roared in pleasure, his pace going faster, more erratic frantic as he worked to bring them both to that glorious finish.

"Kami! KAMI-!" She cried the words tearing from her lungs. How could something so wrong feel so good? She didn't-

But she did… that realization finally struck like a bolt of lightning. She did like it and it was him who brought her this pleasure.

The man who saved her from the fate far worse, her master.

 _For you my girl, anything._

He gave her everything: The expensive clothes, the fine dinners when they weren't doing a job. When she got to go beauty salon's weekly because he liked her looking her most beautiful.

Her body focused only on the pleasure, the streaks coming in and out of her body from each jab that reached deeper as his thick erection began to swell even further.

 _Did you ever do this back on your old world?_

Giving her anything far better than her old life: She got to dance until she collapsed, she drank liquor, showed off at fancy parties. Men flocking to her to get her attention and sticking her nose up at the rest of the rich snobbish whores in attendance.

So intense it felt blinding as the bed rocked and shook as Kakarot began to pant and grunt like an animal, Chi-Chi only held tighter to him.

 _You belong with me, because you love this, because you love ME!_

In a moment of crazed delirium, stress, pain, pleasure, and exhaustion Chi-Chi's mind finally let the final snap go. "Kakarot i'm your-s!" She screamed her body forgot about pain as her legs spread wider giving him more access as she squeezed at his back her grip tightening as she moved with him. Seeking that glorious climax.

Kakarot thrust himself deeply as the two reached that peak together. Chi-Chi feeling her womb burst with that flood of warm heat as Kakarot felt her insides squeezing him perfectly. The afterglow hung for several long moments as Chi-Chi's grip slowly began to slip and fall to the bed. Kakarot unwilling to pull himself from her core, remained where he was smiling.

He had finally done it. "Yes… you are mine. Always my Chi-Chi." He said warmly leaning down to capture her lips in a tender kiss.

[***]

"Ah, Mr. Black come, come!" A hearty voice chortled waving over the pair and snapping Kakarot from his reverie. A self satisfied smile on his face as he approached his client, Mr. Dominic a spry man in spirit but more than twice Kakarot's age. A full bushy white beard, accentuated eyebrows and a large patch of white hair atop his head.

Aged skin covered his wrinkled digits as he smiled warmly.

Edward Dominic, chief counselor of Daparise for the last twenty years and currently seeking another re-election over his competition.

Mr. and Mrs. approached together offering a bow of his head and a curtsey from her.

The counselor was flanked by two very large men, their business suits and covered eyes were his personal security. Twin warriors, and skilled ones at that. After all the elderly man needed the proper protection.

A younger woman perhaps in her mid to late thirties appeared with the counselor though one might believe the old man to have a young bride… it was merely his daughter.

A yellow summer dress with thigh length blonde hair and green eyes, her thinner frame and _improved_ chest, the cosmetics giving the woman quite the physique.

"Company dad?" She chimed, in the ever carefree voice. Innocent and sweet.

The older man smiled and patted her hand that touched his shoulder. "Oh indeed, good business associates." He looked at the hitman he paid with a slitch twitch in his eye but he looked at the woman beside him. "I had no idea you had a Mrs, since when did a young fox like yourself tie the knot?" He laughed happily as other party goers returned to their mood as they returned to eating, drinking and chatting. Clearly the strange guests had been expected.

Kakarot grinned, "It felt right, and just look at her." He said gesturing to her with his free hand. "Beautiful, loyal, and most of all," His voice dropped off as he licked his lips. "Deadly."

The counselor's daughter stared at the woman who held her soft smile, the black lips and cold eyes lifted and looked towards her. It made the pedigree princess, and daddy's little girl feel something. Something she didn't like, jealously.

A trumped up black haired harlot, wearing fighting clothes, being embraced by a handsome man, dressing up like a pair.

She was supposed to be the center of everyone's attention, even her dear dad brushed off her arrival not even introducing her to his guests but commenting on the presence of another woman. _Oh that bitch._

Chi-Chi's brown eyes had become colder but an equal touch more alert. Noticing the other woman's jealousy instantly, "I need a minute to use the ladies room. Do you mind my _Black?"_ She teased her finger drawing a circle on Kakarot's chest. Using their surnames for now as he and she were both Black. Not Kakarot and Chi-Chi.

Not following her reasoning but he had no reason to say no. "That would be fine, freshen up but don't leave me without your looks for too long." He chuckled earning himself a black smudge on the side of his cheek courtesy of her black lipstick.

"Don't worry," She purred walking away from him, her eyes snapping towards the upscale bitch in yellow with her eyes and all but mocked her as she tilted her head up and made her way towards the ladies room.

The men oblivious to the feminine battle going on looked to each other, "You're little errand has been cleared up counselor, if you wouldn't mind helping me with our _business._ I'd like to take my woman out for a nice evening meal before some late night festivities." His lips twisting into a grin as the old man laughed heartily.

"Excuse me," his daughter said harshly and stormed off in search of a certain woman. Despite her appearance as a benign blonde airhead, she was more than just a pretty face. It's how her daddy had kept his job and position for so long after her mother died.

She was the the prime bitch, and no stuck up hussy would dare point her nose up at her.

Kakarot followed the counselor to a private room, the old man still maintaining his cheerful demeanor as Kakarot took a seat in a chair, the two large guards remaining by the door as the old man poured himself a drink.

"I take it that pesky rival of mine won't be a problem anymore?" The pop of the liquor bottle echoed as the sound of a small clink of a glass as he turned around. Sipping lightly on his fine brandy.

Kakarot put his hands behind his head, "You should know my reputation, the poor boy shit himself when I knocked on his door." It wasn't uncommon but still funny all the same.

"It's why I hope to keep doing buisness with you lad." Dominic smiled offering a small toast to the man sitting back in the chair.

Chuckling to himself Kakarot lowered his eyes slightly, "Well then, i'd be happy to be compensated for my work. The usual sum of fifty thousand for my intimidation jobs." It was a small profit, the going rate for his job to keep those who turned the wrong head or spurred the wrong people, but that wasn't the big pay off for him. No, that was him keeping his mouth shut. "Plus another hundred and i'll be on my way."

Dominic's smile slipped slightly but it was business, his kickbacks and other means were far more than the sum he was paying out but still for someone in his position to give into another even if they were a necessity still bothered the old man. "That won't be a problem, but I must ask when did you find that woman you were with? It's been quite awhile since i've seen anyone hanging off your arm like that."

Curiosity had him… and any information no matter how trivial could be valuable to the right person. Plus leverage on a man like Kakarot was worth more than gold.

It was too bad Kakarot wasn't up for playing that type of game to give him just a taste of what he might've wanted.

"That's secret," his lips curling into a twisted grin. "But make no mistake," He said his voice lowering in tone as he brought his hands down from his side and set them down upon the table in the room. "That woman is stronger than these fucking weaklings you call guards." His lips peeling back into in a twisted smile.

The two men at the door made a face of disbelief and disgust. "In fact…" Kakarot said swinging himself up from the table. "I think that little daughter of yours… is possibly finding that out right now…"

Chi-Chi ducked the woman's high kick, before putting some distance between the two of them. Her body barely breaking a sweat as she stood there a sweet smile still on her lips.

The impromptu cat fight having erupted per Chi-Chi's design. Merely told to humiliate the daughter of Counselor Dominic, Lydia Dominic. Ever the businessman Kakarot without knowing the full details let Chi-Chi take a small side job from the wife of the man whom he'd intimidated.

Standing there her hands behind her back Chi-Chi tossed back her head arrogantly. "Shame you're so weak. I heard that you could actually fight, I guess they lied."

Panting slightly the blonde now fully a the center of attention of the entire party as she had failed several times to even hit _Mrs. Black._ "You bitch."

Laughing Chi-Chi brought up her nails from her back and examined the black coloring. She liked it, though as her eyes raised up she caught the fist coming for face with her other hand. The wind blowing past her as she held back the trembling offending arm back as if it were nothing.

Pulling her hand forward Chi-Chi grasped the wrist and in the same moment drove her knee upwards into the woman's stomach. She knocked upwards before Chi-Chi threw up a kick into her chin, the imprint of her shoes left on the skin of her neck as she sailed into the air before Chi-Chi moved faster than those in attendance could even blink before a drop kick sent Lydia crashing into the floor and through to the next one below.

"No-!" Dominic yelled from his office as he watched his beloved daughter crash into the floor. His eyes narrowing as he pointed an accusing finger towards Kakarot. "You will stop this!"

"Oh?" Kakarot said cocking his head to the side amused.

"Yes you will or so help me i'll-"

Kakarot moved in front of him before he had even blinked. The action earning him the quick movement of his two bodyguards which were just behind Kakarot. "You will what?"

Coal black eyes stared into the old man, there was a unspoken word between them. They were former business associates, currently involved in 'illegal' affairs. What good could come of making an enemy out of him? Regardless of the situation Kakarot knew one thing.

People like Dominic _needed_ people like Kakarot to do his work.

"Just call her off."

A boisterous laugh escaped from Kakarot as he smiled, "Money first." He said holding out his hand to which a small pouch was handed to him from the Counselor. "A pleasure…" Chuckling as he withdrew and pushed between the so called bodyguards towards Chi-Chi.

Flipping her hair back with her hand, a devilish smile on her face as she pressed her black lips together as she watched her master come out from his deal. They were going to celebrate tonight, a full dinner, drinks, dancing, fighting with weaklings, and a night of sex under the full moon. _I can hardly wait._ She swooned in her mind as she held up her hand to which Kakarot took and walked down the steps ignoring all of the looks and chaos left in their wake.

…

"So that's him?" One man asked from vehicle parked outside the restaurant but on the other side of the street.

"No doubt about it… hair is a dead giveaway, and the rumors about his little accomplice no doubt confirm that we found him." Another man said looking through a device in his hand. The image on the screen matching several others to the two beings walking outside of the restaurant before taking off into the air together.

"Any I.D. on the girl?"

Shaking his head the one man looked to his reports, "nothing conclusive except her face and image matched an old slave trader's warehouse we raided for abducting off world systems. Her face is a match according to the machine, but any information other than she was a slave at one point is all we got." Flipping back he pulled out a small white cigarette and brought it to his lips.

"So another cleaner then." The first spoke looking at the image in front of them.

"Maid sir," The other corrected as his lit up his first draft. "Cleaner's are men, she's a female trained to perpetuate his trade so she's his maid."

Scowling in annoyance, "Spare me the correct lingo… but i'm sure there's something that can be done to get to her. Even if she is a slave."

 **R &R please just to keep my spirits up this long week.**

 **MB**


	7. Uninvited

**Uninvited**

 **A/N: Another week, another dose of Master and Maid. Also if you can't get enough Kakarot/Chi-Chi feel free to check out DSD and its spin off arc I've been working on. I'll be 'ahem' busy working on a little side project and hopefully have it done this weekend. 'no promises' though.**

 **Please enjoy.**

"I don't know…" A feminine voice pouted, she was being indecisive and she knew it.

"Please, you look good in all of them, so just take them all." Another voice said, something was knocked over. It sounded like a table or a chair.

"I'm a woman of means, I don't need more than two and so that's why i'm trying to decide!" A shrill voice countered back from the first speaker.

"You are not a woman of means… I provide everything! You just take." Annoyed and irritated.

A loud "hmph" came from the other voice. "I'm the caretaker, you barely can handle cooking your own meals and besides you barely even wash yourself without me doing it for you."

"I could cook before I had you, and secondly nothing beats your huge melons shoved against my back when having a nice wash."

"Oh, so if I didn't have-" The sound of ripping clothing echoed, "these things you wouldn't have me wash your back?"

A healthy chuckle escaped along with a deep purring sound shortly after. "Oh you know how I like it when you show off like that."

A feminine giggle came as something else was knocked over. "Oh… right there… Yes… Yes" Her voice rising in pitch as the smacking of lips and a audible suckling sound escaped from the other side.

Without warning the doors to the room burst open, eight fully armed men with weapons in hand. "Freeze and we may not choose to kill you!" One shouted, his thick frame and large rifle that was about half the size of his torso was tucked against his shoulder.

But as if they were not even there, their eyes looked squarely at a vulgar scene in front of them. There was a man with long strange black spiked haired. His body covered in black, red, and gray training gear though his back was too them as his mouth was currently occupied.

In his arms was a woman with raven black hair and matching attire and black lipstick as her hand was held behind her head, a look of pleasure on her face as her tongue licked at the top of her upper lip. Her gi blouse was ripped open where the man's lips and face were currently hungrily sucking away at. His other hand was groping her ass with an extreme roughness but the woman seemed to not mind.

"Oh you're so rough, oh bite them! Bite them!" She all but demands as a chuckling sound emerges along with her gasps and cries of greater pleasure only come faster and faster.

The guards don't know what to make of this, are these two crazy? Is this all some joke? Or twisted prank? They look to each other, but look to the disheveled room. Their bosses, possessions dumped on the floor, his wife's clothes scattered and apparently modeled by their position on the bed. A pile of cash and data disks are stacked neatly on a table. The first guard who spoke just shook his head.

"I've had enough just shoot them." He said his finger on the trigger of his rifle pulling once followed by a volley of plasma and bolter fire.

Several minutes later another man and woman appeared in the doorway. The owners of the house and had wondered what had transpired since there had been a loud burst of gunfire but no one had come down to inform them of the situation and there had been no screaming or sounds of distress.

Having just come from a fine evening dinner together celebrating their third wedding anniversary. Things were just as they should be. Nothing had been amiss, both of them happily enjoying themselves only to come home to find their front door ajar.

But nothing seemed out of place or missing, then they had heard a noise coming from the bedroom. Sending their guards to go investigate, figuring that some foolish burglar had decided to vandalize the wrong home.

It shouldn't have been a problem, who would be so foolish as to intrude into their home? They were the Shilmour's, rich, successful, politically powerful, and respected. They had been in the Daparise's main political and business scene for several generations. The youngest of the family Damian having risen to take over for his late father.

With two more guards behind them they entered and the woman gasped, the man reached for a blade hidden inside the front coat pocket of his dark blazer.

A man was there in the room making out with a woman, in the midst of a pile of bodies. His fingers deeply woven into her hair as her hands clutched at the back of his neck. The two audibly smacking their lips together along with small grunts and gestures.

A pair of black eyes opened and looked upwards into their direction. Stopping his heated kiss much to the woman's immediate disappointment as she turned who own head backwards and saw that they were in the doorway. "Damian Shimour, I don't believe we've ever been introduced have we?" The man with crazy black spiked hair chuckled, sounding quite amused.

"Sh-Shoot him!" Damian ordered to his guards who pulled up their rifles but before anyone had blinked, both men were sent backwards their bodies impacting hard into the wall with a sickening crunch.

Their weapons clattered on the floor as both intruders were on both sides of him and his wife. The man's grin on his face and the woman a pleasant smile. The man's defensive instincts to protect his wife kicked in as he slashed at the man with the blade in his hand but it never reached its target as his wrist was caught effortlessly by the man who smiled.

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" His wife Claudia shrieked as his head snapped around to see the woman grabbing her arms and pinning them behind her back.

"I'd rather not hurt you so please just stay quiet otherwise I might have to-" She began talking as her hand pulled back to strike her but the woman curled her body almost protectively.

"Don't hurt my baby, please I beg you!" She bawled doing her best to protect the small baby bump on her stomach. Only several months along she was barely showing but she could only hope that they might at least spare her unborn child.

"If you hurt my wife or my son I swear that I'll-" His spitting words in the man's face was cut short as his wrist was clamped down harder as the male intruder forced him to his knees with barely any effort.

"Tough talk weakling, you don't make demands here nor do you have any say in the manner." He sneered his one hand moving upwards to grasp at the man's fingers. "A brief demonstration would suit you well _boy."_ His voice and tone low, moving his thumb he pushed up the man's index finger.

"Please don't I'll-! AHHHHHH!" he screamed as his finger was bent over like it was nothing. His eyes filling with tears as his other hand grabbed at the man's wrist holding him in place like a vise.

"I'll do it again if you keep your mouth moving, that is just a demonstration of basic power, I could bend your knees and elbows to be inverted if I wanted." He threatened his head dropping to look squarely at the man's face.

"Darling noo-" His wife wailed seeing her husband brutalized so but fortunately for her she was turned around to face the dark haired woman with black lipstick. Her wrists were released and the woman studied her stomach. Watching with tears in her eyes as the woman brought her hand out to her side and moved to her small bump. "Please." She begged in a whisper her hands covering her child out of instinct but the woman smiled and pushed her hands aside and rolled her palm across the small baby bump.

"Please miss Claudia my master will speak with your husband, come with me and we'll find you a place to rest so that you don't stress yourself." The woman said with a smile her hand going around her back and with some insistence pushing her from the scene. Her head turned backwards towards the man called her _master_ "I shall take her to the kitchen, call if you need me." She said plainly with a wink as the man gave her a slight nod of the head.

"B-But my husband," Claudia started but was shushed by the other woman.

"Now, now, let's go so I can explain things." She said taking her down the stairs gently and towards another section of the house so that the two men could have a moment alone.

His gaze returning to Damian the man glared at him, "I came here on a goodwill from a close associate of mine and I'm treated to guns, threats, and insults." His growled tossing him inside with a flick of his wrist. "Did you not ask personally for someone who could handle your problems? Who could take care of the unecessary business problems that come up day to day?"

His gaze went from his badly broken finger back up to the man who crossed his arms. "I-I don't,"

Reaching down Kakarot in a swift motion set the man's finger back with a painful pop earning him a loud cry of pain. "Yes you do… Yes you do, people don't ask for my services and then forget."

Damian didn't know what he was talking about, who had sent this man here? "Who's my friend that told me about you?"

With a snort, "Zamasu, please tell me that you do not forget that conniving snake in the grass?"

The man's eyes went very wide to the size of dinner plates. "Zamasu!? He? When? How? Why?" He stammered almost incoherently. Shaking his head trying gain his bearings, "Zamasu told me about a man who helped take of problems. I don't ever ask for a man coming into my home killing my guards and maiming me and possibly terrifying my wife!" He shouted his confusion turning quickly to rage.

"You're the one who asked, you should've been more specific in your request if this was to be a problem, so here at your service is Kakarot a professional problem solver slash assassin in the company of my beautiful maid." He gave an overly dramatic bow. "Just know that my consultations are a hundred thousand and since this is a home visit add another fifty before we start talking business." He smirked kicking up a chair and moving a table over to the side so that the two could sit down and discuss business.

Downstairs in the kitchen the still in near shock woman was being served tea and a small measure of prepared horderves as if everything upstairs had not happened as it had. "I do apologize about earlier, had I known you were pregnant I would've restrained myself a bit more." She said taking the pot and pouring it through the filter and herbs to create the fresh batch of tea. "I am Chi-Chi," She said tipping her head slightly. "and please don't worry you're not going to be hurt." She smiled moving to pour herself her own cup.

Claudia was still dumbfounded as the woman calling herself Chi-Chi acted as if nothing was wrong. "What is wrong with you people? Why did you break into our home, kill our guards and now start serving me tea?" She asked completely blindsided by the entire event.

Chi-Chi ignored her aggression and finished pouring her own cup, before fixing her gi which was still partially ripped when she tore it open to have Kakarot maul her chest. "We assumed that you had sent guards to test us, it is common for most clients to wish that our services are adequate. Silent assassination is a skill my master is quite proficient at, we managed to snap all of their necks in less than five seconds." She spoke simply grabbing her tea cup.

"Barbaric, what kind of woman are you? How can you go about killing people for no reason, those men didn't deserve what happened to them and you play it off as nothing."

Chi-Chi took a sip from her tea cup. "They were weak, if they had been continued to protect you someone could've came and killed you without too much trouble." She stated smiling. "This tea is delicious, I must know where you got it, i'm certain my master would enjoy some cups of this."

Claudia merely blinked, "Don't you have a conscious? A soul? You just killed a bunch of people and then simply act as if you care more about the tea?" This was insane, how could someone behave so… so… casual!?

Chi-Chi set down her cup of tea giving the woman a strange look, "What good does it do me now to weep for them? What's done is done and given the life i've lived I don't see why it should matter." She pulled down the large collar around her neck from her training gi exposing a pair of twin scars over her neck. "For example, what do you see Claudia. What does this mean to you?" Her hand gesturing to the small wounds.

Her eyes squinting at the small markings but could assume one thing, though she wasn't sure where this was leading. "Looks like bite marks."

Brown eyes dipped closed as Chi-Chi gave a smile and nodded her head. "Yes it does appear to be a _bite mark,_ doesn't it?" Her tone becoming more sarcastic, "But they are not that, they are a mark given to me as a reminder of the price I could've paid." She cuffed back up her collar. "Unlike you wealthy, fortunate, and privileged women who live such immaculate lives." Her eyes slipping down towards the woman's stomach. "You would stand here and condemn what me and my master do, but I was given this choice. To not become weak, to become stronger, to never have my freedom taken from me. Never being slapped around in a slaver's dungeon like a scared girl while I heard the terrified screams of the girls next door being raped and sold to masters who did worse all for their sick pleasure." Her hands returned to her cup of tea. "I could've been nothing more than a fifty credit screw at a whorehouse, an abused girl with chains around her neck weak from starvation and malnourishment or worse. But I didn't, I was lucky and was given a chance to never have that happen to me again. The marks I showed you are proof of that as my master trained me, marked me as his woman, I owe my life to him."

It was hard to process but still… Claudia shook her head. "As cruel as it was people don't deserve to just die, those men were good-"

Chi-Chi burst into laughter catching the woman off guard as she stopped mid sentence. "Oh my that was funny." Still chuckling as she held a hand over her lips as she looked at Claudia with clear amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"That wasn't supposed to be funny i'm serious."

A twisted smile spread over Chi-Chi's face, "As was I, the notion of people deserving anything is laughable. Things happen because they are either strong or weak, there is not black and white, no gray area." She finished her tea before moving to go brew some more. "For example, my dear I could kill you and the only reason that is…" She trailed off as she set the pot of water to begin boiling again, turning around slowly as she smiled.

Claudia's eyes went wide as she looked at Chi-Chi, she hadn't imagined someone being so warped by cruelty. "What happened to you doesn't justify your way of thinking."

"Please," Chi-Chi rolled her eyes dismissing her views with a wave of her hand. "You can't imagine the life I used to have to the one I have now, but what can I expect from someone like you who is incapable of being anything but weak." She grinned as the pot boiled and she brought it back over. "More tea?" She asked as the woman shook her head. "As you wish,"

Returning to her side she finished pouring herself a fresh cup once again. "Well do you have anything else to talk about while my master discusses business with your husband?"

[***]

Kakarot's arms were crossed over his chest as he finally got his transaction completed. Most clients were so daft like this one, one of those pure hearts that didn't understand the _real_ way the universe worked and operated. It always annoyed him to deal with these types, that their moral justification and own self righteousness put them above common sense.

There was a reason that Zamasu had clearly recommended him to find someone like Kakarot. Even though he was one of Kakarot's 'friends' they never always saw perfectly eye to eye. But there was one thing that both of them did do well, and that was buisness.

Kakarot had more money with Zamasu slipping the name of a professional cleaner and his maid in the right ears and written messages over the past several years. Leaving the two to benefit more from cooperation than anyone could've imagined.

With a slight exhale Kakarot nodded his head, "Very well Damian, as per our agreement I shall expect payment in full in two weeks time after completion of the deal."

The once proud Shilmour was still slightly cowering, having been nearly blackmailed and threatened into a corner due to Kakarot's persistence. He couldn't explain away all of the bodies that now needed to be disposed off or why Kakarot would would be in his home. No doubt people would begin asking questions, and the rumors would spread.

Damian was pushed into a place he didn't want to be, and unfortunately he was left with only one real option. He had to hire Kakarot, if he didn't then he could not only be publicly shamed or ruined by the presence of a hired assassin in his home.

But if he didn't cooperate now…

" _Your wife's a beautiful woman_ _I know quite a few places would love a woman like her, or maybe she might have a strange accident and lose that baby of hers. Would really be a shame if our deal would be interrupted or not paid in full now would it?"_

He was signing a contract with a demon to commit evil to protect his family. "Very well… I'll take it you won't be breaking into my home to collect?"

Kakarot chuckled, "Of course not, my maid will come by and collect the money. Please have it ready for her at the designated time and location, the information will be sent to you once the job's done."

Damian looked disgusted with himself as he all but assured his guilt with all of this as he watched as Kakarot uncrossed his arms and kicked himself back from his chair. A small breath of relief escaped him as he could hopefully begin rectifying this situation. Though he was still surrounded by all of the bodies of his once former men. "Can you at least remove… them from my house?" He asked his sense of decency returning.

"Normally I wouldn't… but i'll make an exception for you _boy."_ Still mocking him by calling him a boy, Kakarot held up one hand above his head and released a wave of his own ki, the bodies turned to nothingness in a flash. Only a wisp of dust and smoke lingered after the act.

Damian looked hard at Kakarot who took more enjoyment in man's uneasiness. "Tell me something assassin."

Kakarot said nothing except smirk as he brought his hand down and crossed his arms gesturing for him to speak his mind.

"What is it you seek from your life? What do you wish to obtain or have from it?"

One brow popped into the air surprised, "I don't know and I don't care. I just live as I want. Besides what does it matter to you? So long as you pay me well and don't piss me off you shouldn't have any trouble."

Holding his one still badly broken finger against his chest. "I merely wished to know what drives a man like you. I suppose if you have nothing to seek for yourself then it makes it easier to do your _job._ " He said in bitter tone.

"Oh and what makes you so much better than me?" Kakarot said walking towards him, his one hand waving off to the side.

"I don't believe i'm better than you, I just wanted to know what made you tick. I have a family to care for, a wife I love, and a son that I soon will have to raise in a world where," his eyes looked up and down Kakarot as he stood a foot away. "Others may do what they will without reason, only for money considering he has done nothing to wrong them."

"Such is the universe, the strong rule the weak I merely partake in the coin of it because I prefer fighting and fucking over such trivial matters." He chuckled moving his arm up to rest his hand on Damian's shoulder. "People like you are necessary to keep the poor and foolish in line, without the weak giving the weak some false hope. That perhaps somewhere there is justice, that those who born into a position without wealth and power to believe that somehow they have control in their lives." Exposing his teeth in a twisted grin Kakarot leaned his face just in front of his client's. "Don't try and understand a saiyan,"

"And what about the woman? She's not saiyan, what will you do when she has her own desires one day. Will you let her go, or is she just a possession of yours?"

Removing his hand from his shoulder Kakarot tilted his head to the side. "Her desires are mine, i've trained her to be just as she should be, she was once like you and your wife and look at her now! Look at how beautiful, powerful, and striking she has become."

"Was that she wanted when you found her? Or was it something else?"

His brows furrowed together. "I don't have to explain myself to a _boy,"_ He sneered, "Be fortunate you are a friend of Zamasu and my client otherwise I might rip out that tongue of yours for speaking too damn much."

"My wife was a party girl, doing all the wrong things, doing everything she wanted the way she wanted for years but then she changed almost overnight, and can you guess why?"

"I don't care, but please enlighten me."

"When she found out she was pregnant, when she would carry a new life inside of her did she finally value something more than herself."

"Your wife is nothing like my maid, my Chi-Chi is perfect."

Damian shook his head, "You-"

"Master, I believe it is time to go." A feminine voice cut in, standing in the doorway her hands against her stomach, Claudia off to the side still untouched and unharmed.

With a snort Kakarot turned to Chi-Chi, "I do agree," His eyes flicked to Damian again. "Lay off the semantics boy and do not be late with my money." He then marched outwards of the room his hands balled up in fists.

"Have a good evening." Chi-Chi said with a polite bow and followed behind him, the two going outside of the door which Kakarot set back in place before giving an irritated look back behind him.

"Is everything alright love?"

Chi-Chi brought her hands up to his back gently rubbing at his shoulders.

Exhaling through his nose deeply Kakarot glared back at the house. "Everything is fine." His one hand moving to interlaced his fingers through Chi-Chi's "I just wish that Zamasu would send me better clients, these noble hearted fools just annoy me."

Chi-Chi smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, "Don't let them bother you. Though I wish I could've brought a few of those dresses to _cheer you up._ " She winked at him and Kakarot smiled and turned around to embrace her.

"You're an amazing woman Chi-Chi, truly I found the best." He praised her nuzzling her as his hands slipped around her back.

"I have you to thank for that master…" She purred and Kakarot leaned in to kiss her black lipstick covered lips with his own.

 **R &R Please**

 **MB**


	8. Deal

**Deal**

 **A/N: Another update, slow as it took awhile to bring out. Thanks to Lilacsbloom for betaing some of it.**

A knock came on the heavy door. The man whose duty it was to keep watch looked up from the small holo viewer towards the door. Reptilian in nature with the face of an alligator covered in scars much like his arms, he stood nearly eight feet tall with a towering stature, yet with a slight hunched to his shoulders.

Lumbering slowly with heavy thuds from his post, he came over towards the door. Grabbing a latch that slipped open, he pushed it to the side to speak to whoever was on the other side.

"Whaddya want?" Snorting as he looked on the other side.

His large snout was grabbed and his face was slammed into the door, a pair of fingers digging into his nostrils as his nose was dragged through the small gap banging his head into the door.

"Da fhack! Lah go of mah faze!" He cried his hands unable to pull himself free.

A soft laugh came from the other side as he was thrown backwards, smashing into the wall and slumping down to the floor.

His hands grabbed at his abused nose as he struggled to keep the pain at bay, when he turned to see an arm reaching inside the small latch and with a pull on the handle, the door was unlocked before being swung open.

"Dah fuk dat foh?" The reptile managed getting up on his feet. The heavy mass of his body shaking the walls as his hand braced against it.

But he was only greeted by a smile of black painted lips.

[***]

"Bah!"

A small assembly of people were inside a gambling house, though not illegal on the world they were on. This was for the truly high stakes. Where only the rich and elite went to play with more than just money sometimes.

"You just having a shit night tonight aren't you Recoome?" A man with red skin and white hair laughed as he looked at a pair of cards dealt to him.

"Can it Jeiyce! I feel good about this one." The larger built man with a short mess of orange hair atop his head said grumbling as he looked at his cards.

Another member chuckled his blue tanned skin and red eyes thoroughly enjoying the amusement between the two. "Just be sure not to lose too much, you still owe us after Tyrador five." His long blue hands shoved up the corners of his cards.

"Yep Captain won't be happy about bailing your sorry but outta this one." Jeyice snickered.

The trio still in their custom Ginyu armor on a brief leave and having made their way to a good place to piss away money, drink, and have a good time until their next mission.

The universal game of Poker was alive and well in many quadrants of the universe. A game of chance, strategy, and chance. Of course if that didn't work then there was always a good ol fashioned fight. Though in this establishment there were very few who would dare do that unless they had no intention to return to this world. If they did they might expect to find repercussions waiting for them.

There were several other gentleman at the table with one seat open. The dealer was a woman with a light blue complexion and white hair, a pair of curled horns escaping from the sides of her head as she flipped out the cards. As the stakes were between the players and not the house she did not have a hand as she flipped two cards to each person at the table.

Those sitting at the game didn't give much attention to those who passed by aside from the occasional drink girl or hostess.

"So are you gentlemen enjoying yourselves?" One of the me at the table said as he scanned his pair of cards and folded his hands together overtop his stack of chips. A large black covering bowed outwards over his shoulders with a golden accent along the edges. Underneath was a purple long sleeve shirt which covered most of his light green skin with a light silver tinted spiked hair combed over one half of his head. A glint of a smile on his lips as his eyes were nearly a mirror color of his hair went from person to person.

"Not bad," Jeiyce said flipping his hand forward. "Just my friends shit luck is far too amusing." Recoome spat as he pushed in a handful of chips into the middle.

"You really wanna do that Recoome?" Burter chuckled as he grabbed his own money and dumped into the middle.

While those at the table distracted by the banter until a new figure took the last empty chair.

Of course all of them quickly dropped their conversation as they took in the sight of a _woman._ "Good afternoon gentleman mind if a lady joins you?"

A sly grin escaped the light green-skinned man as she sat down beside him. His silver eyes looking at the raven haired woman dressed in the _expected_ attire. "Ah, Chi-Chi it's been far too long love."

Turning her head slightly she smiled at him. "Zamasu if I recall our last meeting I thought you didn't like me and now you greet me so kindly?"

The light green-skinned man kept his composure as he still smiled. "First meetings are always…" he took a moment to find the correct word. "Difficult, being that you and I had never met." _That and your damn screaming at night kept me awake the entire evening._

It would be the last time he would ever accept Kakarot's hospitality in his own home. Zamasu had been gifted with several hours of very vocal rutting between his associate and the woman who shared his bed. It didn't help the fact he had hearing protection as the entire room shook as the two capitulated.

" _Are you going to actually fuck me or just play with me?"_

" _How dare you woman! I will teach you a lesson about minding your better!_

" _Stop holding back then, you weakling!"_

" _Then take it all!"_

Zamasu could recall how vocal the two had become following that. A heavy session of panting and grunting where the entire floor was vibrating with the sheer intensity going on just a room down. Add in the grunts, screaming, and every other mentionable sound. It didn't help that the sounds were also making him quite hard considering the woman was quite a beautiful specimen.

" _Hurry up and finish you bastard!" Zamasu's fist beat against the wall tired of acting like he wasn't there in the same house as them._

" _Oh shut up, I'm almost at the best part!" Kakarot retorted as Chi-Chi cried and begged him to go just that little bit faster, that little bit harder._

Zamasu could imagine how he was overtop of her pounding inside of her body doing his best to perhaps spear her womb until that final blissful moment came. Needless to say Zamasu had to 'relieve' himself before finding the opportunity to sleep peacefully. His eyes shined at the black haired vixen who sat there contently.

"So what does Kakarot need or has he sent his maid to look for work?" Zamasu said going back to the card game with a jack ten off suit.

The three Ginyu members looked at each other curiously before looking back at the woman. "No way man, you're telling me that lass is the _black maid?"_ Jeyice was a bit stunned. Rumors had come around about a woman in black serving the assassin Kakarot. Earning the title as the Black Maid.

"She dun look like much." Recoome noted that her size was fairly lacking. Where was all of the muscle and size that one who's supposed to have such a fearsome reputation.

Chi-Chi gave the large orange haired man a slight grin. "I'm _much_ more than I appear, i've been trained by one of the best." Her eyes flicked down towards the cards dealt to her and looked towards Zamasu.

The green man chuckled. "Do not let her size deceive you, she is quite capable Recoome. Though she might not be up to the par of a Ginyu member, she's not one to stick your nose up at for her size and being a woman."

"Such flattery Zamsu, are you trying to charm me out this little card game?" Chi-Chi's amused tone only added by her batting her eyelashes at him.

Shaking his head he merely added a few chips to the pot. "Never." His voice sounding offended. "I just know how personal Kakarot takes insults towards you."

If there was one thing that Kakarot did not appreciate was being insulted and the way he handled certain jobs when encountering the target could greatly exacerbate the problem and just amply the amount of suffering that one could suffer. It was the reason he did not ever push Kakarot and their 'agreement' it was purely business and it needed to stay that way.

Chi-Chi smiled, watching as the dealer flipped several cards over onto the table. "By the way, my master is interested in some specific information before going on our next little job."

"You know I like a woman who's fast and to the point." Burtur snickered looking towards Chi-Chi, his reptilian like tongue flicking outwards for a moment as he all but leered at her. Yet she didn't seem phased by his actions as she spun the tops of her fingers on the table top.

Sliding a jab into his pal's leg making him wince Jeiyce didn't want to be outdone. "Don't mind my mate here, he's not quite popular with the ladies." He dodge the swipe of Burtur's hand with a smirk.

"We do not strike at the table, if you continue this unruly behavior you will be asked to leave." The dealer spoke softly a pair of soft purple glowing eyes looking at both men.

"Course not lass, just in good fun yah know." The red skinned man said holding his hands up innocently despite receiving a scowl from Burtur.

Zamasu chuckled a bit as he looked the dealer with a nod, "It's fine Leo, just having good fun."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, "I do hope so." She flicked a glance of annoyance at the two men before returning back to her duties.

The game returned back to normal, though as Zamsu's eyes flickered as he caught sight of Chi-Chi's subtle gaze. Looking at him, her fingers playing with a stack of poker chips as she tapped one forwards from the stack of her playing chips before dragging it back towards her with her nails.

It then came to him. ' _Oh yes… how could I…'_ His voice softly laughed in his head as he reached inside of his shirt. "I remembered Chi-Chi, you left this here last time you stopped by. Be a shame if I did not return it to you." He pulled out a small cylinder from his pocket and offered it to her.

She smiled taking the small device, "You're thoughtful Zamsu, it's quite hard to find this color of mine." Chi-Chi spun the small device and popped the lid exposing a smooth jet black lipstick. She applied a soft dash to her lips which only shined with an even darker hue. One could see its deadly shimmer as she pressed a small pucker of her lips together.

"Why do you wear black lipstick lady?" Recoome commented as he held up his cards to his face unable to see the way the maid beside him put on that color.

Chi-Chi stood up from her seat as she spun around slightly, her clothes flapping slightly from the brisk movement. "Because, a woman who wears red is to show her femininity, pink shows kindness and compassion. The other colors all speak of varying emotions, but Black. Black speaks so much more."

Many heads turned towards the maid as she looked back over her shoulder towards them, "Black is a mystery, but it also shows authority and strength. Most women will never wear black because it's seen as a bad thing because they are too self conscious, too afraid to wear what others may confuse it for a poor weak emotional woman who is insecure. Only the power powerful women can wear black lipstick and wear it proudly and besides," She softly laughed turning to leave. "I am an dangerous woman and I would hate for someone to think otherwise of me."

Zamasu laughed as she walked away, "Truly the black maid." His eyes focused as Chi-Chi twisted the bottom of the cylinder and out dropped a small piece of micro film. ' _I did my part… I hope you enjoy the read it was fun for me…'_

 **Criminal Report, subject identification and classification:**

The following report has been compiled and should not be reproduced in any fashion or transmitted. Senior level detectives, captains, and higher level staff should have access to materials to better assess in the apprehension or elimination of the following targets.

 **Subject:** The Black Maid, aliases: Mrs. Black, My Girl, (Rumored Chi)

Her first appearance has been hard to track, we can estimate nearly seven months ago with the murder of the wealthy entrepreneur Fangoi and his wife. Though other sources claim that she was not present, there is circumstantial evidence of this being correct within the 60 percentile. Affiliation is known to be with **Kakarot** the saiyan assassin who has nearly a hundred confirmed murders, bribes, intimidation, assaults, kidnappings, and extortions.

 **Background:** We know very little of her origins other than her sudden appearance which were isolated and very hard to come by. Some suggest a new apprentice or bartered accomplice but intelligence gathered in the field has confirmed a slave origins though from where and how she was aquired are yet unknown at this time. Several slave rings were accosted but few records were recovered to prove her origins and planet of birth.

 **Strengths:** It is with great caution when approaching this subject, accosting her though her appearance suggests a slight physique she is a highly trained killer. A _cleaner_ as described by the investigation's division or as her gender is confirmed female as a _maid._ Power level readings are sparse but her strength is around the ten thousand or sub elite rank of the galactic army. This report should also document that females matching her species are rarely born with this power and can surmise training building her mental, physical, and latent ki abilities. She should never be attacked or engaged without suitable backup or unless heavily weakened. Caution is always advised in all situations.

 **Weaknesses:** This area is limited, her appearances have come through second hand accounts and those who have met the Black Maid are hesitant to cross Kakarot. Witness statements are kept on written documentation in the federal building and are not to be transcribed should this document be compromised. It is noted that she has a great tolerance for other women and finds others who are cruel deserving to suffer. Examples rate her accosting a pregnant woman and not striking her womb to avoid harming the unborn, yet she has castrated a particular abusive man who harmed men and children. Though she has killed others with few criminal backgrounds, there is no taste for pain. Quick, clean and efficient. There is no desire to suffering, in addition she does not harm children. Nearly ten young babes have been found in safe locations without incident mysteriously from suspected victims of Kakarot. Whether this is Kakarot's bidding or her actions we are not certain but this trend was not noted before her arrival as prevalent factors.

 **Crimes:** Documentation, murder, assault, kidnapping, and intimidation. It follows the trend of Kakarot and most crimes involving him. Though there are separate jobs that she participates on her own that do not require the skills of a professional.

 **Disposition:** There is no solid foundation but most believe that she is more than likely coerced, drugged, or forcibly put in this position. She has no social life, no contacts, friends, family, and anything that resembles normalcy. She has been seen ' _corrected'_ by Kakarot and with having zero finances she is a complete dependent on Kakarot. Heavy psychological trauma is best assumed, physical, mental, sexual abuse, deprivation, and lack of social interaction builds a dependency upon her relationship with Kakarot. If removed and placed in rehabilitation, there is a possibility for a recovery if the hypothesis of her slave and abuse are proven true.

 **Synopsis:** While every effort should be made to apprehend the woman known as the Black Maid, it is not a requirement. Efforts should be made to capture, but lethal force is authorized. Following our current progress and tracking of these two it is possible that her apprehension is possible. Yet this can not be done voluntarily, she will have to be physically restrained.

 **Closing Statement:** In closing there is a suspicion that…

Kakarot smashed the micro film with his fist, his ki igniting the remnants in his palm. "Fucking bastards… I thought I taught them a lesson about digging into hole that didn't need to be any deeper." He couldn't believe the damn law enforcement was actually documenting his Chi-Chi. How could they know so much and what was their goal with that information?

Kakarot peered from his room out looking back at his woman, the one built and molded into a powerful beauty. "They are never taking you from me… after this job I plan on reminding these damn fools in government who they are messing with."

Chi-Chi swept up the main living area before preparing dinner though she stopped and looked back at her master though she could not see more than his eyes from his quarters she smiled at him. A hand smoothed over her stomach. "Of course not master, we've got to prepare for the baby."

 **A/N: I'm doing better thank you guys for caring.**

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	9. Party Woes

**Party Woes**

 **A/N: Has it been awhile? Yes it has, hope you enjoy the update.**

"You're positive about the intel?" One larger man with several scars over his face as he looked from his position overlooking the main gathering, "It's not his M. O. There's way too much security Krillin, how can you even be sure that he'll make an appearance?"

Releasing a sigh he brought his hands up and began loosening his red tie from around his neck, "Don't start turning into Eighteen on me Yamcha. I mean seriously I know Kakarot's file better than anyone else. I know i'm still young but this is my big one, from witness statements, phone logs, and even black market rumors about this job. It's way too big not to involve one of the best."

The small hotel room shared by the two detectives as a part of the still young IPTF or interplanetary police task force were currently, due to partial jurisdiction reasons due to the one of the suspects and the other being that… well no one wanted to be hunting down the cleaner Kakarot. A top notch assassin just was all kinds of bad for any police work, a man who had problems knocking off mob bosses and politicians, and wealthy elites wouldn't think twice about killing an officer or two. Which was the biggest problem, no one wanted to touch it, because there enough dirty and corrupt police units that wouldn't think twice about selling out someone else to have a favor owed or perhaps an exchange of currency for information on who was working his case.

Krillin wasn't stupid about what he was doing, but in fact it only made him more determined to finally succeed in capturing this notorious killer. Not only because if he managed to bring in Kakarot or known as Goku, Mr. Black, Son Kun, and many other aliases throughout his long career then it would give him one hell of a boost in a promotion and give some huge credibility to their fledgling organization.

Grabbing a small burger he had ordered from room service Krillin ate as he looked at the small wall holding up any number of images that had been taken by his team.

"Tien and Chaotzu are running lower security in the reception wing, leaving just us to watch from this little hovel." Yamcha groaned as he drew up his legs and pushed on the railing, boredom clearly evident in his face. "We should be down there running active surveillance, there's no point in being up here. Kakarot can just waltz right on in there and those two have no backup!" Throwing his hands up in exasperation as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Right, and none of this hard work has anything to do with the fact that this is a high brow party with lots of liquor and beautiful women right? Purely because you have the utmost sense of justice." Krillin slowly rolled his head towards his partner and just shook his head.

"Totally! So lets-"

"That's exactly why we're up here Yamcha." Krillin interrupted watching as his partner's face fell.

"Man," He groaned. "The party of the freaking year is just below our feet and we can't go and enjoy it."

"We're _working?"_ Krillin snapped at him, "In case you forgot this is one of the biggest cleaners in the galaxy, responsible for more than-"

"Yeah yeah, one hundred and fifty two murders, three hundred assaults, five hundred charges of intimidation and extortion, and the current enslavement of a 'maid'," his fingers using air quotes as he spoke looking back up at the ceiling as he recanted what Krillin had said hundreds of times. "A believed earthling, missing daughter of the Ox-King though not confirmed it is highly suspected." He cleared his throat before doing a poor imitation of his fellow detective. "It is our sworn duty to bring to justice this man, for the safety of everyone else and to send a message to criminals that we won't tolerate this type of behavior and bring back a poor woman to her home." His head slumped back over the chair looking at Krillin upside down. "Did I miss anything their boss?"

Hitting the desk with his fist Krillin face grit in a measure of anger. "This isn't a fucking joke!"

"No it isn't but it sure feels like one." Yamcha shrugged locking his fingers behind his head.

"Fine, just get out of here then. Go do what you have to do and leaving the scouter behind so I can do some damn real police work." Krillin shouted, his finger pointing towards the door. "It makes sense why you 'volunteered' for this assignment." Muttering under his breath he pulled back open his file and went back to trying to figure out just how this event was going to go down.

Yamcha didn't say a word, a sullen expression on his face as he just shook his head at his short friend. Grabbing his jacket he made his way from the room. Knowing that the lead detective was just having another one of those moments. It had been a very long six months of no progress, and no matter how hard they had tried it seemed futile to try and compete with one of the best cleaners in the business.

But Krillin was hard headed, a good detective, he just didn't know when to take a break. Yamcha knew it had been almost three months since he'd gone back to Earth to spend time with his wife Eighteen. Perhaps it was just adding more strain to his marriage, but he couldn't force the guy home. Perhaps it was his size, or maybe it was the ribbing he got from his wife's brother seventeen.

This wasn't healthy for the guy, and Yamcha knew it was a fool's errand to at least to get Krillin out of the room and doing something else other than working. But good luck on him convincing him of that.

Not even looking back as the door closed from his hotel room Krillin released a sigh and walked over towards the window where they were overlooking the small crowd of people making their way inside. It was a big high brow gathering, a celebrity gathering, from politicians, to the wealthy, and insiders.

A gathering of many alien races would allow Kakarot to easily blend in. A mesh of so many faces and here and there people would be hard to detect.

"Such is the life," Krillin said with a heavy tone. Reaching at the pocket of his pants to pull free a small pack of cigarettes. A dirty habit, one that he never did back on Earth but the drawl of a cigarette always put him a bit more at ease. "Man Eighteen you would kill me if you caught me smoking." He chuckled knowing that his android wife would definitely throttle him if she ever found out he was smoking. Not that he did it often, _well sometimes,_ he confessed in his head. "But don't worry babe once I finally get something on Kakarot I can come home for awhile. I can't let you down, nor can I let so many people that he's hurt get away with this without some kind of punishment.

Flicking his lighter Krillin pushed open the window so that his smoke might slip out without stinking up the room. A full breath in and back out, the taste of nicotine a good moment of reflection.

Why was he here? It was more than the right thing or his job, it was that Kakarot had killed his old boss. A 'do gooder' that needed to be rubbed out, one of the crime families wasn't happy with the way the new IPTF was working outside of the norm and had sent Kakarot to kill him, in the process the good man's entire family had been taken out as well.

The slow burning ember on his cigarette continued to elicit wisps of smoke as it trailed outside. "It's hard to let go of a man who simply kills like that. Even if we weren't very close, that could be anyone and I don't ever want to be at a funeral like that." He pulled the cigarette out as he blew a large puff into the air.

One for a whole family, it was such a cruel thing as their director was laid to rest alongside his wife and two children. Watching that scene made him settle in his conviction that Kakarot needed to be brought to justice, that act was enough motivation to push him forward.

Taking another slow draw of his cigarette Krillin looked back towards the wall of the room where all of his files were located. The biggest problem was actually physically stopping this cleaner, as he didn't rely so much on guile or subterfuge to do his line of work.

Pure strength, and he was one of the strongest. One might be lead to believe he was overconfident in himself, that somehow he would be prideful and vain and not take his competition seriously.

That would be a gross overestimation of his skill as a cleaner. He took his time on his jobs, spending months building up a solid rapport and understanding of the area and target to which he would be working with.

High value jobs especially like this one, perhaps through intimidation or death. The underground had rumored that Kakarot would be making an appearance at this awards ceremony. Who knew exactly why someone had paid off a hit man to take care of business here of all places, but they had.

Grinding the final stub of his cigarette into an ashtray Krillin put his hands in his pockets before slowly flipping back on his heels and took a seat down at his desk. "I know that you're coming here, of course the when and why are the two big questions…"

Pulling open a holo projector he flipped through numerous pictures and photographs taken by different recon and surveillance teams over the past five months. "So is your goal to bring your Maid with you and act as a decoy?" He muttered going back to take another bite of his burger which he had set down in his previous anger. It wasn't quite like back on Earth, but it wasn't bad. Wiping his mouth with a napkin Krillin continued to just glaze over the photographs of the second suspect.

Flipping his finger on the projector to move from image to image. ' _What's your plan with her Kakarot? You've brought her to so many of your main stay appearances since she popped up on the Radar… but what are you going to do with that big belly of hers you sick bastard.'_

The most recent image was one of Mrs. Black, the little event had taken place on a private yacht. A sort of swarray for couples. Housing a critical member of a major political party and his wife, this exclusive gathering was for the wealthy. A family health cruise, just with all of the amenities of the super rich, mostly those having paternal issues.

Turning to the recorded footage from the deck it wasn't hard to see just how at ease a professional was at their job when watching Kakarot work.

Watching the way Mr. and Mrs. Black were situated on the main lounge, both -in his mind- intentionally wearing black swim wear, his long knee short length black trunks and in a more reserved fashion was his maid in a full body one piece, covering her pregnant stomach, though not heavily pregnant she was more than clearly showing.

It was a bit stressful to watch as the pair looked nothing like the savage animals they were under that skin. Though he gave a bit of understanding to his maid who no doubt was a conditioned slave, several other girls had been recovered from Kakarot's supposed care and none of it was good, especially with the way Chi-Chi appeared.

It wouldn't be long until her own life would probably be forfeit, living out its usefulness to him. Like a child who plays with a shiny toy or listens to that song too many times. It becomes dull and less exciting.

All of it unfolded primarily here, where no doubt the major confrontation took place. "Mr. Ramos, lead treasurer, and spokesperson for the Revisionist party. A good man in my book, but clearly not liked by others. Why else would've someone funded this…"

[***]

Laying down on the lounge chairs was Mrs. Black, long black hair tied into a full bun with her bangs neatly cut framing her face and two long bands of hair running just along her ears. Her nails and lips painted the same dark black as reclined in the chair, a small book in her hand as she read up on tips and ideas for her upcoming pregnancy.

Good sunlight shined from from their backs as she relaxed, a small drink of tea set out on her side table as she just smiled and read from her book. Truly things were very peaceful as her 'husband' lounged beside her, a small tray of food ready to be enjoyed by his ravenous appetite.

They were the odd couple out of the bunch of snobbish whores and stuck up aristocrats. Not willing to enjoy themselves or have fun like the two of them. What was the point of a luxury cruise vacation and not have time to fool around in the bedroom?

Her pregnancy had made things only more _intense._ Looking towards her master she offered him a smile and a wink as he chuckled placing his hands behind his head. They just had to wait for a bit, as expected their target came into view. His wife in tow, a perhaps a month or so ahead of Chi-Chi's pregnancy.

They sat down putting a lounge chair between them as Mr. Ramos a shorter man around 5'8 and his wife 5'5 as both with blonde hair and a soft skin tone.

Both just wearing some casual lounging clothes no intention of going into the swimming pool, whatever early morning activities they had participated in had been skipped by the other couple beside them.

Cracking his knuckles behind his head he took a full breath. "Showtime."

Kicking one leg over the side he stood fully upright, his size already drawing the politicians attention as he turned to face the larger man smirking at him. "Mr. Ramos, we have some business to discuss."

The man went pale upon seeing the man stepping over the lounge chair and right beside him and his wife. "Listen, we're just here to relax so please whatever-"

Kakarot grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hefted him into the air as his wife elicited a shriek at the action. Too bad Kakarot had already paid off the security to keep this area quiet. "Let go of my husband you brute!"

Holding him closer to the throat, Kakarot spun him around and slammed him into the ground, the floor cracked from the pressure as the contract killer leered his face closer. "I'm come with regards from the National socialists." He breathed in his face, his other fist hitting the man hard enough in the stomach to make him cough from the blow.

"You bastard don't hurt my-" Mrs. Ramos was grabbed by both wrists and pulled backwards by a force she didn't even see. Her head snapping backwards, to witness the woman who had been lounging moments before holding her wrists in a grip she couldn't even budge.

"It would be best for you to keep quiet, I don't have any desire to harm you." Chi-Chi spoke calmly but directly to Mrs. Ramos. "Do as you're told it would be best to not anger my master."

"Thank you my maid." Kakarot's pleased tone gave her a smile as his face turned towards her until he looked back at his target and his lips peeled back exposing his canines. "Now, listen here you little shit you're party will repeal the upcoming legislation and you will pay the National socialists several hundred thousand annually to make sure this never happens again." Squeezing the man's neck tightly Kakarot watched the way he choked and sputtered.

Intimidation wasn't his favorite, but it was fine. Zamasu had lined up his latest contract for triple his usual fee. It was why he had come out here, that and he wanted Chi-Chi to get some professional attention for a few days, her hormones were quite the double edged sword.

Though not for long…

"Got it you little shit?" He spat letting go and standing back up.

Ramos coughed and sputtered, a fairly average man for the planet, he had nothing to stop the power of someone like Kakarot. "Fucking… animal…" He managed to force out between his painful gasps.

"I'm a saiyan… so that's partially right." Kakarot snickered amused with the little man.

"Tell whoever sent you to go fuck themselves and you right along with it! Do you not know who the hell I am-!"

[***]

The video footage ended there, cut out to avoid it being leaked or shown anywhere else. Krillin couldn't imagine having the nerve to stand up to an assassin like that without any real training or strength. But Mr. Ramos didn't believe in being intimidated. "Have mercy on his wife… I couldn't imagine the way she felt after all of that."

All that was documented in the reports was the beating given to his wife after he refused to co-operate. Kakarot struck Mrs. Ramos several times, once in the face and two directly in her stomach until finally conceding to the demands, begging for Kakarot to stop.

"But that wasn't all that happened was it… You're maid has a deep affinity for children, probably aspires to be a mother herself and she just watched you kill the very thing she was holding inside of her. Twisted as it is, she probably loves that baby more than you because it's from you." Krillin guessed the scene wasn't pretty as he could perhaps guess that Mrs. Black stood up to Kakarot and tried to prevent the beating on the unborn child.

But she was still subservient and with so much mental conditioning she wouldn't have refused for very long and just looked away while it happened.

"Just another tragic tale, another victim of your violence and twisted morality isn't it?" Looking at the picture of the cruel smirking saiyan on his projector. "Don't worry though you'll pay for what you've done. You'll stand trial perhaps, or maybe you'll cave and give up hundreds of corrupt officials, ledgers, black alley deals that you've gained over the years and slip away." He popped out another cigarette and just held it in his lips as he picked up the scouter and looked over towards the new arrivals coming in and out of the ceremony, the gathering was taking place several hours before the main hall was to be filled.

As he stood and looked down a small sleek black taxi pulled up at the front of the drop off area, where as many as eight or nine separate vehicles could be departed and keep a constant flow of traffic moving.

One of the valets walked over and opened up the door. "Good evening sir might I have your invitation?" The young man said wearing a deep burgundy vest and white pants.

"Ah sure, no problem at all, though would you mind helping my wife out of her side. She's pregnant and I don't want her over exerting herself." The calm and charming voice spoke as he handed a white slipped invitation to the man who flipped it open quickly looking over at the signature and stamp.

"Oh, no problem Mr. Son," The man rushed over to the other side opening up a door for a beautiful and very pregnant woman, her hair unbound and flowing halfway down their back. A white dress that gave room to her pregnant frame and cut into slits from her knees down. The top two large straps held by golden rings that dipped low into her cleavage but did not show much skin from her swollen breasts. A matching purse, and short heels came into view as she was helped out by the Valet.

Giving him a brilliant smile with her ruby red lips and painted nails she thanked him as her husband came around and gave her his arm allowing her to wrap around it for support.

The man wearing a matching white suit, his hair pulled back slightly into a smooth mess of spikes from some noticeable hair gel. "What kind of party is this Goku?" She asked looking to him with a smile as he laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Only the best! There's some amazing food and you won't believe…" His voice fading into the mess of the crowd as they walked inside, another pair lost in the masses as they headed towards the main stage and walking right past a man with scars covering his face, another with three eyes and a short little man with white skin.

 **What do you feel will happen? Expectations? Thoughts?**

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	10. Bang

**Chapter 10: Bang**

 **A/N: Christmas update, enjoy your holidays everyone.**

"So just you?" Tien asked looking to Yamcha who appeared with a sullen look on his face, hoping that their lead detective would come down and do some socializing.

Grabbing a drink from the tray in front of them Yamcha just shook his head. "Guy is dead set, nothing I can do or say that will convince him to come down here." Sipping lightly from the fine brown liquor he merely released a sigh. "Couldn't even piss him off enough to storm out. Just went back to the files."

Chaotzu sat cross legged on a chair just to the side of Tien. His pale features blending in well with the white marble columns and brazzers littering the area. The former monk turned SIG (Special information Gathering) unit officer let his mental powers flow around him. Sensing for true dark intentions in people's consciousness. As all beings had forms of evil or malcontent in their souls, his goal was to look for the truly evil. The kind that left scars upon the spirit inside.

Yamcha started speaking to the others. "I know the intel is probably solid, it usually is when it has come to Mr. Black," Not referring to him by his title of Kakarot, speaking that name was trouble in public with so many well knowns in the area. Tipping off that he was here would be instant cause for alarm. Whether it was good or bad, bringing up a cleaners name like this would just add a black eye to their _undercover_ operation.

"Yet do we expect him to come here with his Mrs. so heavily pregnant? You know what that means for the girls, though not too many got this far along." Yamcha continued, Tien looked down uncomfortably.

"Now I need a drink." Tien quietly grumbled grabbing himself something.

Yamcha took another swig from his before moving to the wall. "It's outside his usual M.O. Plays with them, avoids causing complications. Then after a short while discards them for new toys. With the girls that are genetically compatible he doesn't keep them for every long either." Swinging out his hand with his drink as he took a post beside his other partner.

"Mrs. Black has broke a lot of his normal procedures. Most don't gain so much strength, or higher levels of independence. While a few before might've accompanied him on the occasional job very few did he allow such personal freedoms. The Baker incident, the tributary meeting, several rendezvous into the underground to meet with a contact and gain information just to start." Tien added looking through the crowd, his three eyes shooting from face to face then for a moment to Chaotzu who remained stoic.

"You think he might be different with his current pet?"

Tien shook his head. "Not likely, in fact you can tell his growing aggression on the previous cases that she is obviously straining his professionalism. I doubt he was very prepared for the hormones of a powerful pregnant woman."

Laughing Yamcha could agree to that. "Yep, that I can imagine. If she's the actual princess that we've managed to gather information about you could just imagine a the way she is when you think of her roots."

"Yeah to be born and raised around fire mountain by a powerful fighter father and with no mother. You gotta imagine the girl has to be tough, though her making through all of this is just another reason that I really believe that she is you know _who._ "

"Well it helped that we received those extra months of private training on Earth from Master Roshi, the guy wanted to see the girl returned. She was his goddaughter with the fact the two were students." It had been intense and with their own strength not coming close to the levels of a alien assassin the training had paid off.

"No doubt, plus with all the toys we definitely have a shot at bringing him down." He offered a smirk though Tien did not return it. "Come on man you gotta think positive, doom and gloom is Krillin's game not ours."

Finishing his drink before setting it on the nearby table Tien just took a deep breath. "I know you know it's a fool's errand to try and bring him down with the four of us."

"Look, we got powerful neutralizers that are designed for strong ki users. The same thing with the reverberation cuffs, we slap those babies on him and he'll fry himself before he realizes it. Then we just-"

"Yamcha," Tien stern voice cut him off from continuing on his overeagerness. "This is Mr. Black, the guy has been doing this for years. Do you really think that he's going to be so overcome by four guys like us? We're a match for his maid, not for him." He had admitting the truth but it needed to be said, overestimating yourselves was one of their lessons they had learned quickly since taking up this job. "This guy is a professional, not a rank amatuer. The real deal, the kind that doesn't hesitate when it comes to taking anyone down. Kill or be killed, leave no witnesses, good or bad. Young or old this guy does what he's paid to do and lives for it. You have-"

Tien felt a hand grab at his pants, the tight but firm grip of a smaller hand quickly alerting him as his eyes went wide along with Chaotzu's and Yamcha who quickly saw what they saw.

A man who matched old photos, documented records, wearing a bright white suit. The black pointed spikes reaching in all manner of directions. Cold black eyes that cast a veil of ease and gentle natured mannerisms a front.

The picturesque lie, as he held the arm of a heavily pregnant woman, her hair flowing from a neatly pinned halo bun wearing a matching pearl white dress.

All of their training, and experience was going to be on display as they now beheld Mr. and Mrs. Black.

"So what do you think? Enjoying everything?" Goku chuckled a small glass of wine in his other hand as Chi-Chi drank a warm brew of tea. She was adamant about not having any of the usual fun stuff, no drugs no alcohol. She was letting nothing interfere with the bundle inside of her stomach.

Chi-Chi smiled, "It's nice, comforting and very happy. Though most of our company isn't the usual."

"Broadening your horizons love! No doubt our little one will benefit from this environment." Kakarot praised, though maintaining his cheerful disposition without fail.

Standing out only via her stomach others unrecognizing the pair approached, this was a banquet afterall. A celebration and why not wish a soon to be mother with a proper greeting and congratulation.

"New faces, it's always good to see." A man wearing a gentle smile, and gentle cut teal hair that hung around his ears. A striking man with white teeth, normal soft skin, and ocean blue eyes. Wearing a black suit and polished shoes that matched his pants.

A blonde woman following beside him, a shimmering red dress that trailed around the back of her feet about several inches, the clack of defined heels as the smooth glossy floor helped it echo as their reflections looked at each other below them.

"My goodness, you look ready to pop." The woman twittered with a blush as she eyed the other soon to be mother with her big belly.

"Ah indeed, my wife is nearing her due date and should be within the month." Kakarot smiled offering his hand to them both. "Name is Son Goku, and this is my wife. Chia, and who might you two be?" Gripping the other man's hand firmly as the two women exchanged a similar warm greeting.

"Ambassador Moro." The diplomat offered warmly amazed at the man's strength as he felt the secureness of his grip before pulling away and gesturing to his side. "My wife Elizabeth, or Lizzy when she's not being formal."

"A pleasure." Chi-Chi said tipping her head.

"How long have you two been married?" Elizabeth asked as she brought her own drink to her lips, her eyes warm and inviting. It was a bit of small talk, but an open kindness was expected in this party.

"Over a year, my mas-man has been amazing."

"So young and in love. I have two little girls at home, pray tell do you know what yours will be?"

Shaking her head slightly. "I don't it's a surprise for our big day isn't that right baby?" She asked touching her belly with one hand giggling softly.

"Ah wonderful, wonderful might I show you this. I assure you if you're…" Elizabeth took Chi-Chi's arm and walked with her towards another section of the party without resistance as Kakarot scratched trailed his finger down his chin smiling at her. Lizzy's voice fading into the backdrop as Kakarot turned to the ambassador.

"How are you doing this evening?"

Moro released a breath but kept a neutral expression on his face. "You know how these events go. Charity events are always taxing on both my nerves, and pocket book. Expectations, demands, and resources devoted to these causes always require so much. My wife enjoys them and it's primarily the reason I bring her, but how are you doing tonight?"

"Ah, i'm good. Just looking for someone, would you perhaps know where the Prime Minister might be? I have a gift to give him from my superior while i'm here." Kakarot said stretching his back a bit as he offered the man a grin.

"Who sent you if you don't mind me asking?" Moro had his curiosity piqued, who was talking with who was important and in this case he would be very much surprised.

"I'm a regent executive for the Thalmor corp. Just a little thank you for his help with the judges the ruling in our favor. You know how it goes." Kakarot said with a wink.

"I wasn't aware he was invested in your new company."

"No he isn't officially, but several of his family members are reaching upper management positions especially here. We just enjoy the support, if you'd like some numbers to call ambassador I can get you in touch with some heads at HR."

"I'll note that Son Goku,"

"Heh, it's just my surname at parties. I don't like using my real name." Chuckling he stood there as his eyes moved around the room and found a trio of people staring at him.

 _Your eyes. You're not looking at just me, no you are looking at me because its me._ "You'll have to excuse me Mr. Moro. I believe I see an old acquaintance of mine." Though his lips smiled, even the ambassador noticed the darkness simmering in those coal black eyes.

"Please go ahead, don't let me keep you waiting. I had better see what my wife is up too." With that the two parted ways, the ambassador moving a bit faster away from the man he had just met.

Kakarot's eyes narrowed as he bee lined it for the trio looking directly.

Moving through the crowd of people feeling each step, hearing the clack of his leather shoes as they pushed off the polished floor. The rest of the world becoming gray and lost in the peripherals of his mind.

Images, libraries of old acquaintances, all manner of beings wronged by him or had done the same to him.

Getting closer his eyes focused more as he clenched a fist tightly. _Too much money for this to be a scrap job, my reputation does not allow for that._

So who was it…

He did not know them, his lips pulled back into a scowl as he stopped over ten feet away from them. He could see fear in their eyes but something else simmering beneath that surface.

Tien, Yamcha, and Chaotzu remained rooted, their limbs unwilling to move like the deer trapped in front of a wolf. Though they were the law, there was nothing compared to being fixated upon by a killer. They didn't speak as they were being measured probably in this cleaners mind.

Were they a threat? Was he going to kill them now? Did he even know who they were?

The saiyan and the undercover officers looked into each others eyes. Drawing in a snort from his nose, he could taste their scent.

 _The odor of cigarettes burned for long periods of time, the smell of instant and fast food. Add some rushed deodorant and the business slacks and dress shoes. Hell even the metal that dangles from your neck in its chain remains to my nose fools._ "Go back to your donuts and cigarettes fools or else I'll treat you like my victims tonight."

"Is that a confession?" Yamcha said taking a slight step forward, though he was sweating as his adams apple bobbed up and down like a lead weight in his throat.

Kakarot took several steps forward, his tail slipping out from the front of his shirt and wagged in front of them warningly. "Twenty thousand, get out and you never saw me." He looked to each of them able to taste that fear and weariness. "Either take my generosity or wrath, it makes no difference to me."

There was too much to risk, if the brash intimidation didn't work then he had to get them out of his way. It rarely worked but there options to any situation. Flipping law enforcement especially the young and brash ones were easy along with those so close to retirement. They had far too much to risk, the middle aged males and ones with an established code were often the hardest and most unwilling to change.

Tien growled all three of his eyes locked onto Kakarot's own. Though he was not the naive hothead of his partner Yamcha, he was not without his honor. The knowledge of who was here offering them petty cash to scram was insulting to everything he stood for. "You're nothing but a coward."

Chaotzu grabbed at Tien's wrist holding him from going any further than that. "Don't do it." He pleaded.

"This will be my only warning, get fucking lost." Kakarot spat venomously before flipping around and returning back through the masses where he had come. _Fucking Zamasu… This will become a rush shit job. Knowing my luck back up will be arriving soon, hopefully she is setting that bomb up._

[***]

Chi-Chi had excused herself and as she stood upright in a large woman's stall she reached down the front of her dress and removed a layer of adhesive skin. A cosmetic that added far more to her figure, but on someone who was pregnant and with alien species all over who would know the proper size of another woman. Two inches in diameter and two more in width, not a lot but not a small amount either as she tossed the offending piece in the back of the toilet.

Molding the small compound together she formed it into a small dome shape with her fingers before planting it alongside the wall. Her fingers dug into her purse and removed a small silver cylindrical case and pushed it into the dome before spinning the dial on back flashing up a small counter. _30:00, thirty minutes plenty of time._

Hitting the small red button on the side Chi-Chi then turned around and headed back towards the door promptly. Each clack of her heels as she exited the bathroom and turned around the corner. Her eyes looking towards the massive banquet hall that had been set up.

A mess of people, not the targets that their client had ordered, but this had been the desired method. Collateral damage was unnecessary but, welcomed as it would cause mass chaos. The rising tension in the political climate would only lead to harsher crackdowns and a sense of incompetence in free and liberal politics giving way to higher conservative factions with radical ideals.

It had no bearing on Chi-Chi, this wasn't her involvement, Kakarot had promised her that this was her last mission for now.

" _You have done more than enough for now, once this last one is done i'll let you rest and I can take care of my affairs again."_

Releasing a breath Chi-Chi was about to go inside and find her seat until she felt something snap onto both of her wrists.

She was in a small joining alcove from the bathroom and as most guests had made their way inside for the opening ceremony no one noticed her.

A hand clamped over her mouth as Chi-Chi quickly found herself drained of her strength and forced to the ground. Her hair snapping around as her muffled voice was muted the applause coming from inside the main hall.

"I saw you coming inside with him from my room and I know he's not close right now. So consider yourself in my custody Mrs. Black," A voice spoke behind her as she looked over her shoulder into the visage of a smaller in size bald man. His expression serious as she tried to gather her strength but couldn't.

He started to speak with a more gentle tone. "Listen I don't want to hurt you, I know who you are. You're Chi-Chi Mao from Earth listen i'm-"

Chi-Chi felt herself thrown backwards, her body skidding along the ground as an intense ringing filled her ears. The blurriness of her vision did not allow her to focus as images moved all around her glassy eyes.

 _Smoke… no wait fire!?_ Her eyes looking towards the direction she just was as she saw the banquet hall currently burning. The metallic scent of blood filled the air as bodies began to appear through the blobs.

"D-Damn…" Coughing Krillin pushed himself up. "What the… When did he attack?" There hadn't been any ki spikes or anything. Just what the hell was going on!? The entire place had just exploded, had there been a secondary attacker? A decoy?

 _Fuck, this I just don't know!_ Wracking his brain over and over again trying to find that answer as all of this was going to hell.

Then it got worse.

"Kakarot! You are under arrest surrender now!"

Tein, Yamcha, Chaotzu had advanced upon the saiyan who was in the air looking down at them with a scowl on his lips.

"I did warn you." He growled as his hand began to glow with ki.

 **A/N: Hope everyone is still enjoying this story as the next arc begins soon.**

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	11. Accused

**Chapter 11: Accused**

 **A/N: Been awhile, but were here again with another update. Thanks to Lilacsbloom for betaing we all know I need it.**

Darkness… it wasn't cold like imagined. No it was warm, inviting almost comforting like a blanket had wrapped around their body and didn't let go of them.

Muffled voices came and went next as their body hung in limbo. Garbled words that started and ended nowhere.

It took awhile until a steady low flat beep that repeated over and over. It was coming every second, as a beep, beep, beep.

 _So heavy, so tired…_ they managed as opening their eyes seemed draining enough. Curling fingers was too much of an effort, even talking was impossible.

But there was no impossible… not in their life. _Wait… where am I?_

Focusing their senses to feel the world around them. They were on a bed, sheets covered their body.

The smell of linens, bleach, and sterile equipment came next.

Figuring out the rest didn't take long either. _I'm in a hospital. How? What happened?_

Then a mental slap came across her face, her body wasn't 'normal' she felt a portion of her weight gone. A part of her that she had been carrying for months on her stomach was completely gone. _No… no…_ With the same ferocity that had made her into a powerful weapon she reached deep down inside that willpower that made her Mrs. Black.

Chi-Chi's right eye fluttered and opened slowly. A brown half lidded gaze that was blurry and crusted with sleep falling to the side. She saw that without a doubt she was in a hospital. Slowly her head turned and looked at her stomach.

[***]

Krillin rushed inside the hospital, Yamcha lagging behind as he beat off his duster from his head. The winter weather wasn't doing him any favors as he shook off all of the snow covering him.

Making his way towards the receptionist, his badge already out. "Detective Krillin." He stated quickly before heading down the hall towards the isolation units.

Yamcha keeping a more leisure pace as he flashed his own badge and a smile to the cute girl behind the desk. "Detective Yamcha."

He didn't wait up as Krillin saw the two plain clothes and several members of the doctors staff outside. Though he opened his mouth to start asking questions-

"Give me back my baby or I'll rip your heads off!" A high pitch voice shrieked, those by the door stood wary not willing to go inside or press further into unsafe territory.

Their guest had a reputation, but they didn't know more than she had a criminal past. That information belonged to fewer and fewer people. The housing of Mrs. Black was one of utmost secrecy, but more importantly…. Safety.

Flashing his badge again Krillin made his way inside the room, there struggling with the ki restraint cuffs around her wrists preventing her escape didn't stop her greater than normal human strength from thrashing violently like a hellcat.

"You sorry bastards, you'll pay for doing this to me! You don't realize who-"

Slamming the door shut Krillin quickly looked at the woman whose tongue was silenced as her eyes changed and shifted, recognition quickly coming to the surface in her eyes. It was the man from the party, he put cuffs on her before everything went dark.

"You. It was you!" Her anger and ferocity amplified quickly.

Krillin sighed, _great._ Pulling out a small device from his coat pocket he pointed it at Chi-Chi as she continued to scream and yell at him. A simple push of a button was all it took.

Chi-Chi's energy drained away, falling back against the hospital bed as she lost that ability to fight and scream.

Putting the small device back in his pocket Krillin walked towards his suspect and victim. Grabbing a chair he pulled it over and sat down several feet from her bed. "When you're calm let me know so we can talk Miss Chi-Chi Mao."

Panting for a moment Chi-Chi's strength slowly returned. Whatever had just happened to her didn't last very long as she looked at the man in the chair with a sneer. "Give me, my baby." She demanded in a low threatening growl.

"I'm sorry Miss Mao, but-"

"Give him to me now!" She shrieked watching the man pull the device out back from his pocket. "If you hit that again I will-"

He pushed down again and Chi-Chi was instantly set back down on the bed. _I had hoped today wouldn't have gone like this…_

[***]

Yamcha leaned against the wall by the windows of the hospital room a cigarette in his mouth slowly burning as he watched the way Krillin struggled to try and reason with the crazy woman, who was having none of it.

It was two hours and their progress was failing, not that there was really any progress to be made in this situation. A gambit with a psychotic killer? What was the point, whatever information she might have would be useless now against Kakarot. He had fall back places, hidden accounts, resources and people he worked for that would love to keep him on their good side.

Eyeing Chi-Chi who kept demanding to know about her baby and Krillin who tried repeatedly different tactics to give her some way to calm down.

This wasn't going anywhere…

This crazy bitch was all kinds of messed up, not that he would've probably been as sane as she was after everything that had transpired in her life. Even still he didn't feel it was really worth doing much more than giving her a life in a padded room as the best outcome for her.

But he wasn't going to sit here and listen to this disaster anymore, "Alright that's it i'm grabbing the kid and bringing him back so she'll shut the hell up for ten minutes."

Krillin's face paled as he looked to Yamcha who headed towards the door as Chi-Chi's voice stopped.

Chuckling, "Yep, that worked now you behave while I get him. No doubt the staff won't like it, but this shit isn't working boss."

He left the room leaving the two of them in muted quiet for several minutes until a crying baby's voice came down the hall.

Chi-Chi's heart jumped into her throat as she sat up looking directly towards the door. The shaking of her hands as they tried to hold secure to the bed railings was evident.

Biting down on her bottom lip Chi-Chi breathed in and out rapidly through her nose, eyes locked as the door handle twisted and the crying became louder and louder as it opened.

Walking inside with a small white blanket wrapped up in his arms, a shrill crying escaped from it as Yamcha kept it tucked against his chest with one arm.

Krillin moved his chair to the side as he noticed Chi-Chi's trained and focused gaze which didn't even blink as his partner came closer towards her.

"See? All good, he just cries a lot and eats just as much as he cries." Yamcha said bending a few feet away from Chi-Chi as he showed her the small face with black hair in short messy spikes atop his head.

Chi-Chi's eyes teared up as her hands tried to reach for him but found resistance in the cuffs still locked to the bed. "My, baby… It's my baby…" She smiled struggling to break the cuffs seemingly forgetting that she was locked up to begin with.

"Okay, he's here and fine. Now can you talk to my partner?" Yamcha said pulling back watching as Chi-Chi's smile turned back into an fierce scowl.

"It's my baby give him to me!" She all but demanded.

Yamcha shook his head. "Listen babe, he's staying right here with me. I don't trust you not to harm him should I give him to you. Besides you're nothing more than a crazy lover of murderer who became one herself. You have no right to any child after all the lives you've taken."

"How dare a bastard like you ever say that to me!"

"Yamcha you should-"

"And who are you?" He said tersely, pulling back more only enraging Chi-Chi more as he took her son further from her. "You are nothing more than a murderer, we have enough charges on you to lock you up for life if not outright put you to the guillotine. What gives you any right to this child? Because frankly you're less than shit in my eyes."

"I'll kill you-! Just like Kakarot will. He won't let this pass he'll, he'll" She repeated.

"Pfft Kakarot? He won't do anything. You were expendable, always have been, always will. He got bored with you like he does all of his girls. You think you were something special because you bought into his honey words and promises. Sorry crazy, but he left you with us, he doesn't care about you, or this brat. He probably figured the two of you would disappear or die, he wouldn't lose sleep over it anyway." He returned to the door and handed the baby to one of the plain clothes outside, quickly directing them to take the infant to the proper ward.

Chi-Chi's face was red as tears ran down her cheeks. "You don't know anything-! He loves me, he cares about me and our baby."

Staying out of it, Krillin let Yamcha do the roll he was well known for, being the bad cop. When appeasement and rationale didn't work, he had to have someone else who understood people more than he did.

"Loves you? If he did he would've found you. You've been sedated for a couple weeks. The doctors had to perform an emergency cesarean on your kid. However, I'm sure you know the truth better than anyone. He doesn't really care about you; he used you, and you in your blind ignorance fell for it without a second thought." Yamcha lit up a fresh cigarette sitting backwards in his chair, grinning at Chi-Chi.

"He does! I'm his girl. I'm Mrs. Black!" She shouted as the weight of so much tension and frustration over a year from all kinds of emotional and physical abuse began to break her spirit.

"So was she," Yamcha said, showing a picture of a woman from his phone to her, "Nice girl, bought by him a few years back… and this one." He flipped to another picture. All of them had images with Kakarot, looking like she did. "Oh these are good ones too." He chuckled showing more and more pictures. "You're nothing special babe. You just got lucky cause we got to you before he killed you."

"No," She choked out. "No, he does. He does care." The tears were really running now as Yamcha tucked his phone away. "He told me he'd let me go, that if I was good he'd-"

"Let you walk away? Go back to Earth? Start your life over, Puh-lease!" He exacerbated. "How many nights did he say that while fucking you?" He released a full breath of smoke in disgust.

"That's enough." Krillin said stepping in but Yamcha held up two fingers, asking for a little more time. Though he didn't like it becoming personal and degrading to the woman, he was making progress.

"Let me tell you something here, Miss. Mao. Don't you remember the life you had before he took you? You were in your studies program back on Earth looking to become a renowned doctor after spending years training under your father and godfather." His entire demeanour and tone changing. "You had a whole life of doing good, saving lives, having a real life until you were stolen away and brought in by that sadistic monster Kakarot."

Chi-Chi felt her stomach twist and knot up at a lot of old memories. Things she had pushed down, kept herself from thinking about…

 _I'm doing what I have to survive. If I can just make it through this then it'll be fine._

 _Most of them are bad people. Killing them isn't wrong._

 _I don't want to hurt._

 _He really lo-_

"Don't think we aren't understanding though." Yamcha's shift in demeanor snapped Chi-Chi from her thoughts. "You were abducted from your home, probably because you were a young woman meant for probably worse."

Yamcha moved a bit closer, lowering his voice and tone another level. "Probably came in like some knight in shining armor? Saving you, treating you like you were the most important thing in his life. Perhaps for awhile you believed every single thing he said, but you know that he never had any intention of letting you go. He made you into what he wanted, and now since you're no longer what you once were, you were expendable."

"No, he wouldn't…" Chi-Chi whimpered. "Kakarot he- I just-"

Yamcha looked to Krillin and nodded. "He left you to die...he never cared about you, that's why you got caught, he probably expected you to die in that explosion or that we wouldn't take you into custody, let alone back to Earth." He came a little closer, "Miss Mao, tell us everything. We can work something out I'm sure."

She shook her head. "I can't. He'll kill me, the underground, they'll know and I can't."

"I don't think they will." The detective continued pulling out a newspaper article from a few dates back from his coat pocket. Holding it up, "Read this."

It was against her better judgement but she couldn't stop herself. " _Terrorist attack charity banquet, many injured in blast. One suspect fled, the other…"_ Just below the title was a black stripe over what was her face. Blood was on her lips, but that wouldn't mean she was dead. No it was the fact that her head was decapitated…

Krillin watched her faint, the emotional stress and buildup from today was evidently too much. "You really have a way with women don't you." he admitted pulling out his own cigarette.

"Well my devilish charm is good for something you know." He snickered back at him. "This news story has been the talk of the criminal justice world. Someone put Mr. Black down a peg. Even though he succeeded with his goal, overall he had been shamed, humiliated with the image of his maid dead on the front cover. An amazing cover up had happened within minutes thanks to Chaotzu's quick thinking that night. Capturing her would never end well, but if she was dead, visibly so, then she was worth more than her weight in prized information.

The drugs she was given that lowered her resilience, to emotional stimuli. It drained of her strength, and left her vulnerable to coercion. Once they had her with a couple shrink's and more interrogation, who knew what the end result might be?

It was still a very risky, off the books operation but so far with their current status and jurisdiction back on Earth there was going to be little interference.

[***]

Time slowly came back to her as Chi-Chi woke back up, still cuffed to the bed but in a different location. It wasn't the same part of the wing she had been in before. She had a window, a small landscape filled the outside air of her window. It really looked like Earth, though she couldn't say with certainty as many worlds resembled her home.

But she turned her head around the room and quickly her heart lurched. Tucked away in a small blanket was the baby she knew was hers. If it wasn't even more apparent with the long brown tail that snaked out the top of the blanket and flipped slightly into the air.

Out of reach, from her hands being restrained. She could still see him. It made her eyes water at the mere sight of him.

He was so precious and the only thing that had kept her spirits up for the longest time.

Kakarot had become more distant from her, less demanding perfection from her and more treating her with indifference in the last months of her pregnancy. His disinterest in her became more verbal abuse, though it was subtle. Her failing to do things on time, proper procedure, or unable to perform her duties when she was violently ill.

' _Disgusting, you aren't fit to be my girl when you can't even get out of the bathroom.'_

How she had relied on his affections for so long, even if it was all a lie. It was the only thing she had. There was nothing else for her…

A tug on the handle of the door turned Chi-Chi's attention towards it. Yet there was no detective, a woman dressed in more casual business wear. Her blonde hair tied into a bun, and thin wired glasses sat over blue eyes. "Ah, very good you're awake." She smiled, pulling a small hand chart from the table.

"Hello?" This wasn't exactly her most comfortable situation. In night clubs, parties, underground fighting pits. Those were her comfort zones, it was where she learned more than how to survive, but to live.

"Miss. Mao, I'm the court assigned psychologist to see and understand what you've gone through." Grabbing a leather chair she pulled it off to the side of Chi-Chi's bed and right beside the sleeping infant. "I'm doctor Eleanor Fairweather and I'd like to let you know that all of our conversations are recorded per my visitation and will not be disclosed to the public or political officials until the case can be thoroughly rendered by a judge."

"For what?" Chi-Chi asked, though she could probably guess.

"You gained quite a notoriety as Mrs. Black, Black Maid, and other titles in the universe. I simply am here to understand your role in all of this. More or less I want to see and know what happened and based upon my judgments write a report about you and what the best course of treatment should be." She flipped over a paper and removed a pen from her front shirt pocket. "While I'm not forcing you to talk, it would be best if you did. So first-"

"Wait." Chi-Chi interrupted.

"Of course, I should've asked if you had any questions dear. Feel free to ask, though please be warned we have only so many sessions and so little time." The doctor adjusted herself and dropped her hand chart onto her lap. Her hands folded in front of her, giving Chi-Chi her full attention.

"Can… Can I please hold my child even for a moment. I have only seen him once before today, I didn't even know he was born until I woke up or even alive until then." Her eyes looking towards the slumbering babe who remained content where he was.

The doctor looked at the newborn and back to Chi-Chi. "I'm sorry but I can't allow that."

"Please-!" She almost cried painfully. "I won't hurt him, I swear he's the only thing that I have that wasn't taken from me."

Eleanor still shook her head. "It all depends on how our sessions go, his presence here is merely to assure you that he is well. I know that if his well being was in question you might very well become aggressive and refuse any sort of one on one interviews. Though I can assure you, your son has received all the necessary care since his birth and will not be persecuted for your or his father's actions."

"What will I have to give or say to you to convince you that I just want to hold my own child. I never hurt children, I never hurt pregnant women."

"But you never stopped Kakarot from doing it though?"

She looked down at the sheets in shame. "I couldn't tell my master no, I couldn't deny him anything. I was his girl and did everything that he asked of me."

"What would happen if you didn't?"

"It would depend on his mood, I learned quickly not to tell him no. The endurance matches where he would just have me go until I did things exactly like he wanted. They could last a few hours or a few days." Recalling those early days… were painful. But she told herself she could tough it out. That if she made it through then it would get better.

"After that what would he do?"

Chi-Chi gave up what she had, there was only so much she could say. Right now there was only one thing and one thing only that mattered to her. The child, her child. That small glimmer of normalcy, of genuine love and affection. The only thing that was hers, sure she might parade around and do things like a free woman when she was in Kakarot's company.

Truthfully she was always bound to him, never going too far to anger him or ever displease him. Everything was done for his benefit and his likes. The way she wore her hair, what dress and clothes she wore. What smells were in the house, how she talked to others. When and where she made time for him, preparing his meals in certain ways. All of it needed his approval.

Even when she told him she was pregnant he acted indifferent and never went out of his way for her, fully knowing she was pregnant. The only thing he complimented her on when she was packed with hormones, or when her breasts had swollen up a whole new cup size. Her sexuality appealed to him, the fact she carried his child or not was of little consequence.

It made some jobs easier, gaining the trust of targets and infiltrating areas, smuggling in certain objects as well. He used her expertly to get the job done.

She knew that truthfully that was all she was, used…

In her mind body and soul, now she was back on Earth. Treated as if this was all her fault, that she had done this purposely, when no one lifted a finger to help her when she needed it.

What had she done to ask for this? Nothing, she was just an attractive woman who was stolen from her home and world. Sold into slavery, turned into a trained killer and did what she had to survive.

Why couldn't they understand…

Why couldn't they let her have her child?

Why…

 _Why did this have to happen to me?_

 **R &R please**

 **Kerghan**


	12. Hands Tied

**Chapter 12: Hands Tied**

 **A/N: It's been awhile, but I did finally get this out, thanks to lilacsbloom. Hope everyone enjoys the continuation of this saga.**

Chi-Chi's hands were still cuffed together, as she sat alone in a heavy linked steel chair. It was the kind that held heavy equipment, and it was linked the two ki drainers on her keeping her locked in place. Her abnormal strength from her training made this a necessity as the chains wrapped down to another set of cuffs around her legs.

Dressed in a simple white dress, her hair unbound, she rested as best as she could patiently for her returning visitors. The lead prosecutor and Dr. Fairweather would be coming back to speak with her and hopefully they would bring her three week old son with the promise that she finally get the chance to hold him, of which the vindictive and procrastinating nurses and caretakers had try to take her position with her baby.

Her baby boy… they had no right to him. But she reigned in that anger even as her hands clenched together. Chichi would do and say anything to get out of this hell.

Spilling a great deal of information to the authorities about several low key crime families that had Kakarot's ear, the locations of drops, bodies, names, informants, accounts and go betweens as proof of her _willingness_ to cooperate. But going further and ousting someone like Zamasu… that would be a dead giveaway to them, especially Kakarot. She still had a head on her shoulders, and if he truly abandoned her.

She shook her head, knowing what Kakarot would say and do to her for crossing him. Zamasu was a close and personal contact, along with the many politicians, it would be required that Mr. Black take care of any loose ends. It would leave her dead and her child would be either left without her or killed.

"I won't betray him… I can't." She told herself quietly. Rubbing her hands together feeling the chaffing of her skin as it was so dry and she had not been allowed outside yet to get some much needed sun either.

It was another several minutes until finally the door opened up, Chi-Chi was greeted by a man wearing a charcoal gray suit, his slightly balding head. Carrying a brown briefcase in one arm tucked alongside a thin laptop strapped to it. Holding the door open the next appearance soon greeted Chi-Chi was her favorite psychoanalyst. Dr. Fairweather, a passive smile on her face as she looked at Chi-Chi who kept herself composed not moving or saying much. The doctor watched the honed eyes of her current assignment follow her looking at her.

The two didn't bother saying hello as they moved to set themselves up in the room, a table out of Chi-Chi's reach as she was still heavily weighed down to the floor.

The prosecutor by Chi-Chi's own personal guess pulled out several large yellow file folders and laid them out of the table. His computer withdrawn and set up along with another monitor that was turned towards Chi-Chi.

The situation was spoken without a word as the doctor waited for the other occupant to speak. Not having addressed anything Chi-Chi probably assumed that this was due to her evaluating what her reactions would be to their guest. Having spoken to several different detectives, Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien who were apparently the ones responsible for her apprehension, but this was her first time talking directly to the prosecution.

Clearing his throat the man turned towards the woman in detention, his fingers laced through one another as he looked squarely at her. "Miss Mao, I've not met with you before so I shall be to the point as I have a busy schedule today."

Coughing again he drew up a folder, "I am chief prosecutor Davis Arnolds, I have been looking over a lot of your information given to us, along with the details of all the crimes you've been accused of." He thumbed his cheek as he looked at Chi-Chi who remained stoic still. "You've killed and hurt a great deal of people, but you did so under a great deal of duress and a situation that I as a father could never imagine for my own child. However, that being said I cannot simply pardon you for your actions and let you roam about freely."

Pulling out several sheets of paper he laid them out in front of himself and for her to look over. "You have been honest with the detectives who work your case and that of Mr. Black. A lot of good things have come out as a result of your testimony though undocumented of course, you to the rest of the world are dead. Which is also why I have to be the one to inform you of the fact that your father has passed away."

Chi-Chi didn't react, she didn't even blink. The other two occupants looked at her expecting some reaction.

"Chi-Chi," Dr. Fairweather spoke for the first time. "Your father died shortly after the news of your death, he had lived with hopes of finding you again. It was a mistake that our detectives made with the rush to cover up your death. They overlooked that detail and failed to contact him to prevent his death." She was told to keep the words suicide out, there could be a minor hiccup in their prosecution and perhaps a civil suit against the government and others if it was their actions that could lead to a very black eye for those in charge and their reputation.

Still she said nothing her fingers ran over the dry skin for a moment but remained where they were.

The prosecutor looked towards the doctor who brought up a folder to block as she whispered something to him. Chi-Chi didn't care to listen in, because it didn't matter.

What was left of her humanity died a long time ago, killing, death, suffering, pain. All of them were known well by her, were she to show emotion she would be seen as weak. Her life revolved around everything that normal people stayed away from.

"Miss Mao," Once finished he set down another slip of paper in front of her. "As per your willingness to be a confidential informant it would be negligent on our part not to recognize that you have worked with us and your information has been reliable on multiple counts."

The detained prisoner watched as the prosecutor pulled out a phone from his pocket and typed in a short message. "So as a show of good faith." He stated looking towards the door as it opened back up, one of the nurses was walking inside. "You've demanded time with your child, so as an assurance of your continued cooperation and good will. I will give you till the remainder of this interview to be with your child."

Still she kept her composure, the only hint of her emotion was the pressure of her feet digging into the smooth tiled floor.

Though a bit hesitant the nurse approached and slowly offered the small babe towards Chi-Chi whose fingers trembled slightly as they turned upwards and without taking her eyes off of him soon she felt the soft white blanket wrapped around him fell into her fingers.

She didn't feel the chains on her wrist as she looked down at her baby who still remained asleep. Allowing herself that moment, Chi-Chi did the only thing she could think to do.

She smiled, her face moving to press a chaste kiss from her dry lips upon his forehead until dropping her head to press her forehead against his own.

She rocked slowly and as best as she could, how she had waited for something, anything like this. Finally she got her chance to have her baby, to hold him, love him as she should have.

"It appears you were right." The prosecutor said softly glancing at the psychologist who nodded approvingly.

It wasn't unexpected, "Right now the only thing that matters to her, and with her confinement, a sole dependence was placed upon the child. Without it she couldn't have functioned. It's allowing her to be human again. Though I still recommend monitoring her and future psychiatric sessions.

"Agreed, I have a scheduled work release program that operates out of south city, might not be the most ideal for her but it will keep her secluded and out of several local jurisdictions that have known mob connections and linked information that now go off world."

Drawing up a few more papers. "Miss Mao, once you have a moment we have all of these agreed changes for you and your child's release back under heavily supervised locations provided you give us more information and fol-"

"I don't care, I'll sign it just let me hold him." Chi-Chi said through a choked sob as tears now ran down her face. Gods she needed her baby boy so badly, the only person that mattered to her.

The prosecutor looked Dr. Fairweather who said nothing and went back to looking over her materials. It was going to be a couple days. But she would see how things would progress.

[***]

 _Supervised Release:_ The aforementioned release of the subject *Name Redacted* will remain in South City under the direction of Probationary release officer Knolls, required drug testing and mandatory meetings will commence every friday at scheduled days and shall not be missed without prior calling at least 24 hours in advance. Housing will not be at a halfway house, and subject will be situated in South City's Park Avenue housing projects.

It shall be noted that a restraint device anklet will be worn at all times, there will be no exceptions for its removal or damage, tampering, and as such will result in immediate incarceration for ten years and the child in her custody will be placed with Child Services Bureau for foster care.

This of course involves zero contact with old friends, family, and foreign species for a predetermined time to not allow compromising of subjects status. If violated, the previously mentioned punishment shall be enacted.

Travel is also restricted and any major changes to movement patterns and locations shall be noted to Probationary Officer Knolls for approval.

Upon signing of this agreement there will be no criminal acts, any and all M1 or greater penalties will result in punishment.

…

Chi-Chi signed away everything for a chance for freedom again, perhaps to start over, or maybe a chance to just be herself and a mother.

Yet she was the Black Maid, a killer and psychopath to those who knew of her status. To others she was just a woman who cut a deal to save her skin from prosecution by spilling some beans on key figures in the criminal circuit.

No one would care what happened to her.

Chi-Chi found only one type of work that could support her and her child. As no decent establishment would hire her with her undisclosed felony record. No one knew what she had done, and her records were altered, name taken away. To be lost in the system like so many others and forgotten. There were always a need for pretty girls, and Chi-Chi…no she was no longer that, Mallory Raven was just the poor soul to have the 'privilege' for working in a shit hole.

Afterall she was now just a pretty face and a stripper.

Mallory walked off stage, her leather bustier hanging below her breasts as she held her panties in the other hand, walking off stage with a couple hundred dollars strapped into strings around her thighs and leather cover.

"Hey girl, you jus finiz?" Chewed another stripper, peppermint was her stage name, a shaggy mess of red hair and freckles on her face. Though not the prettiest, she had painted assets that many got to taste. It made her a few extra bucks on the side.

Several other women of varying ages, all toiled away looking to prepare themselves for the day, where others were packing up making way for the next group of girls to go on stage or go out and serve the patrons.

"Yes," Mallory said solemnly stacking away her money. _Two hundred and 14 dollars…_ it was so little, the prices to afford her son's daycare, her rent and other necessities. She'd have to keep working late.

Tucking her head slightly she heard the door to the dressing room pushed open. The scent quickly reached the noses of all of the women in attendance. "Alright, clubs cut tonight ladies."

Thirty Percent…it hurt to give so much away.

She pushed aside the money she was supposed to, tucking away the rest into her clothes.

"Nice show Mallory. Always _love_ your talents." His sick voice…it was nothing like Kakarot's. No honey or sugar with his methods. Just bile and smoke. At one point in her life she would've killed this man without a second thought.

But how would that be possible now with her powers constantly in check with the ki anklet so well hidden from most knowing its purpose.

His hand touched her shoulder and still she did not move. "You're a crowd favorite, always have many wanting private shows."

It went down the front of her skin and around her breast. Still Mallory kept her composure, _it's not worth it… it's not…_ "Ah well," he chuckled in her ear. "Just behave." He told her quietly so that others couldn't hear. "Your little ass belongs to me here remember that, or I'll have you shipped back to that little fucking prison before your can even spit. So be here tomorrow and I expect more good shows after you clean up the bar."

Still nothing, the man pulled back, finding his delight he went back to collecting his money and getting his jollies off on the other girls. After All, who would care what a two bit whore would have to say?

…

Checking her watch, she rounded the corner. Having gotten off the bus, _public transportation._ She cursed coming up the front door, her face not even red from the running as the front door was pulled open. The front reception desk was there a woman in their mid-fifties sitting behind the counter, idly filling out a crossword as she came up the desk only drawing up her eyes for a moment.

"You like to cut it close Miss. Raven," The receptionist poocked at her dismissively.

"Sorry, they make me stay late."

Snorting, "Well what can you expect, you just sell yourself for money."

Her hand clenched tightly behind her purse, "I don't have a choice, I can't find anywhere better to work."

Waving her off, "Yeah whatever you think, just keep stripping." Clicking the buzzer to unlock the next door so that Mallory could go inside to the next area.

Saying nothing there was little she could retort, finding another daycare for her son was impossible. So she bit her tongue, forced down her feelings once again deep inside of herself. Heading inside she made her way to the young nursery, moving quietly and with fluid grace of a panther she made her way to a whimpering babe.

His cries and tears coming as no doubt there were only a few things that could make him cry. Her nose wasn't assailed by one, so she knew the other immediately. "Shh, Mommy is here." Mallory said softly picking him up and setting him against her chest. The leather bustier still underneath her red shirt and jeans. Fortunately her shoes weren't the stilettos she had to wear to work. Rocking him gently as she turned to leave except as usual she was met with the caretakers.

"Miss Raven, you know that you have to be here for your designated time for pickup. These late hours are not what you pay for. Especially considering the nature of your child's heavy need for food, there are exceptions we can make but you will have to pay more if this continues." A woman in her early forties gave her a bit of scorn. She clearly had no love loss for the stripping single mother-clearly a dumb young woman who got knocked up and had issues with law enforcement- judging her for what was clearly her fault.

"I get forced into overtime that they threaten me with my job if I don't do it. I want to be here on time and make the bus to get here." Mallory could explain this until she was blue in the face, but they didn't understand.

"No more late slips Miss Raven, I'm serious."

…

Waiting, on her day off, her baby tucked against her chest as she was stuck on her PO. Even if she did nothing wrong, or didn't have any problems she was still forced to come here just to be checked in.

Arriving in a police station as per her agreed time to meet. The small detention room holding only several other people. Only plastic chairs, a small coffee table and an old TV hung up on the wall was the only source of comfort.

She looked like hell and felt worse, her poor baby just couldn't fall asleep and had kept her up all night. Her hair was disheveled slightly, clothes wrinkled and unwashed. Obvious wrinkles and sleep lines were showing in her features.

A yawn escaped her lips, Mallory's head slightly nodding off as maintaining any sort of alertness was impossible as she hadn't managed a decent nights sleep in over a week.

"Alright Raven you're up, get in here." The crass voice jarred her thoughts back.

Pushing away from the small plastic chair, she made her way into his office. The modest accommodations spread over his oak desk. A stack of papers, in the IN pile, and several smile folders were loaded up on the OUT pile. A clutter of other affects, photos, awards, and momentos littered the office space as he looked over Miss. Raven.

Knowing little, only his higher ups having access to the knowledge that this work release prisoner was Mrs. Black incognito and told not to share any information had given no inkling to PO Knolls about how serious this woman was.

"Okay let's get down to it…" He exhaled clearly bored before he began reading off all numbers of basic questions of drug use, tickets, fines, payment problems, relationships and current addresses and if any changes were needed to be made to her schedule.

Though once that was done, Knolls turned off his camera and snickered at Mallory, "How's work?"

"Fine."

"Not giving my buddy Travis any problems I hope. I've been hearing you aren't quite as hardworking as he would like." Translated: meaning you aren't doing the extra curricular jobs he's requesting.

"I have a child." It was a flat defense.

"Right, right. Only became a stripper, not a street corner girl."

 _Because you practically forced me into this job._

The officer signed off on a few more papers before looking back up at Mallory. "Time for your drug test."

"Again? I just did one last time."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Was that disobeying my command?"

Her nails dug into her wrist holding her child. "No…"

"That's what I thought, leave the brat on my desk and get into the stall."

She glared at him, "He's my baby, not a brat."

"Whatever, put the baby freak on my desk then?" His mocking tone referring to his tail. The furry appendage that only served to add greater ridicule to her. " And hurry up, I don't got all day."

How she wanted to lash out, for he was no better than her boss. She left him on her chair still tucked away, though he began to cry when she walked away only further adding another nail into her heart.

Mallory made her way towards to the small stall where she was going to give him another drug test from her urine. Another way of humiliating her, because he thought the same as everyone else.

"Face me, and remove your clothes. I have to make sure it's yours."

"Please I'm not hiding anything, can't-"

"Of course if you don't want too, I'm sure I could arrange a visit from CSB to make a wellness check on your child. Probably have him removed and placed in foster care. Wouldn't take me but a phone call and any number of positive drug tests I have stored away. Now shut up and strip."

It was a gun put against her head and she couldn't fight back. So she did as she was told, Her hands covering her chest as she held the cup out front of her. She felt tears springing at her eyes as she wished to just have this degradation stop.

 _Kakarot was never this cruel to me… Even if his love was fake he treated me better._

Her brown eyes looked up and saw him holding his phone out, recording her doing this for whatever sick fantasies he had. Once she finished she set the cup back on the toilet behind her.

"Make sure you give Travis my regards," Knolls laughed as Chi-Chi redressed herself. Her tears ready to spring from her eyes as she made her way out of the police station and towards the bus. Keeping only Gohan's head against her cheek.

 _I love you my baby, you're all I need. I just need you… I just need you.._

…

Days without end, abuse without end. Chi-Chi Mao, Mrs. Black, or the Black Maid would never have been subjected to this.

Yet the woman she was now, was everything she had once preyed upon, once looked down on. The hardships brought on by the world only mounted as Gohan cried, and cried. His appetite never sated the apartment and the bed she used wasn't good enough. Or at least that's what she believed as she couldn't stop him from crying.

 _He always cries… Always crying. What am I doing wrong? I'm a good mother. I'm a good mother._

Slumped in the corner of her room wrapping her arms around herself, Mallory Raven began to break down and cry. She was helpless, destitute, poor, and treated like shit by the world around her. No one cared about her, and she could not even care for the only thing that mattered.

 _What am I going to do…_

 ** _R &R_**

 ** _Kerghan_**


	13. The Sorrow

**Chapter 13: The Sorrow**

 **A/N: Crazy a fast update? Yeah I had a bug and this chapter was already ready to be written before the last one.**

Two months Later…

She was in a bar, on her day off. Having taken Gohan to daycare, she just needed an escape. To drown her sorrows away in cheap beer for a few hours. Forget about how she felt, who she was. Becoming Mallory Raven was the worst thing to happen to her.

And yes this was comparing even this to becoming Kakarot's pawn.

Trying to get in contact with anyone was impossible, the detectives that were assigned to Kakarot were 'unavailable' and Dr. Fairweather was currently in North City and could only be reached upon her return from her duties there and the prosecutor's office had deferred her calls for several weeks.

 _They don't care…_ She lamented her finger playing with the empty glass in front of her head which was resting across her arm.

Her boss Travis continually exploited her, though he never did any sexual acts she was roughly used to certain points. Posing for nudes, private lap dances with the worst clientele and other _duties_ that made her sick with disgust.

The snobbish bitches at the daycare did raise her rates, forcing Mallory to take another side job as a hostess for the bar next door. She would go after putting Gohan to bed, with or without him crying, or she had to leave him alone. Cutting into an already draining work schedule and lack of sleep even further. But did they care? She worked two jobs to support herself and child, still they treated her with disdain like a flea ridden mut.

Nothing though compared to the shit that her PO put her through, Knolls was corrupt as they came and with her doctored files and background she was nothing more than a guinea pig to be played around with. Where she lived, worked, ate and moved about was controlled by the sick bastard.

Unlike the others he had a loaded gun to her head, putting her back in prison and stripping away her son. It was her only weakness, her child… Her baby boy was the only thing keeping her from acting out. No doubt he was aware of that fact and considering her situation she would be hard pressed to make any kind of escape. She would take prison, she would take abuse, but she could never let Gohan slip away from her.

Gohan was the only thing that mattered right now, no one would love and care for him like needed. There wasn't another person who knew that her baby was half alien and half human despite appearing normal to everyone else save his tail. It would turn her child into a leper and no doubt ruin whatever future he could have.

He didn't deserve what happened to him, because his mother was young, foolish, and weak. How she wanted to cry right now, instead she just looked at her glass. Ready to drown her sorrows for another couple hours.

…

"Excuse me miss." Someone asked behind her, "But I have certain clients that I am meeting here for work. I need you to move."

 _Work?_

"Your standard collection? Removal? Or Cleaner job?" She replied not even looking back at him still playing with her glass.

The man behind her was taken back clearly as he had obviously not expected that reply from a woman sitting at a bar. Wondering if perhaps she was the client he had asked for or something else? "You seem to be informed in certain things Miss. So who are you?"

Mallory watched him take a seat beside her, a slightly rounder framed man with a head barren of hair. A black suit jacket covered his brown dockers and leather shoes. Taking an order from the bar he looked towards her with some expectation of an answer.

"Call me a former Maid." She admitted having already been able to peg this man for what he was. "From the Kold Galaxy." She added watching his jaw go slack for a moment. The ripple of surprise was evident across his eyes and the way his entire body seemed to freeze.

"I see, so why are you here? Our little backwater world doesn't house anything of merit." Curiosity had him, doubting highly that this woman was some undercover or a rat.

"Early retirement." She sighed her head still on her arm. Reaching down she pulled up and showed off the device on her leg. It was her shackled weight that was nearly impossible to remove.

Her guest looked at it and a smile spread over his lips. "Then perhaps… we could reach some kind of agreement then Miss, I know exactly what that is and what it does."

No doubt a favor for a favor, remove the device and owe him in return.

She shook her head, "I can't sorry."

"Oh? I'd be able to get you in contact with someone who would remove that from you for a modest fee."

He offered turning more towards her as he talked.

"Removing it? That's not the problem… I have a child and a record that wouldn't allow me any freedom."

"A child? Surprising most women wouldn't have children in this profession. I would assume you would do what most would." He added taking his drink from the bartender and bringing it up to his lips for a quick swig.

Mallory looked up at him. "What? Murder their own baby? Take the only life that we make and extinguish it as if it were a cigarette." The very thought disgusted her, that any woman would do that to a child that they cared about.

"Well the alternatives Miss." Setting down his glass he pulled out a phone from his jacket and set it on atop the bar. "Im certain if what you're saying is true, no doubt your current life isn't offering you everything you need?" the way he asked her the question alone told her that he knew the answer to that already.

"I can't be found. Being alive as it is will put a mark over my head." Meaning she would be dead if found by the wrong people without a question asked.

The man stroked his chin for a moment, "I'd be more than willing to offer you a job, if you're as talented as you claim though I might entirely believe you yet. I have a very good feeling that you are what you say you are. I have a transport to West City where some family members need some a new professional."

She still shook her head, "They would know, it wouldn't be hard to put two and two together."

"Of course Miss. But if you have the skills you claim it would be a shame to waste them here, to throw your life away because some politician demanded it." He pushed a little harder, he saw an opportunity in her, his hand resting atop his knee looking at her with more intrigue.

"I won't abandon my child…" She told him looking at him, "I will walk through hell to keep him safe."

Her new friend shook his head. "Safe sure, but you are aware of how this world works, do you really want your infant to be taken advantage of like you?"

Mallory sat upright in her seat. "I've endured worse." Her brown eyes staring into his hazel ones.

"Many women wish that their children wouldn't have to go through such hardships, to suffer like they did and how long do you think it will be until this life you live will take him from you? Maybe not today or tomorrow. One day you might wake up and they are gone because of some vice? Your drink, your job, or whatnot?"

"That won't happen, I love-"

"Then do the right thing, because the ones we love we end up hurting the most. Truly if you are going to want to do what is best then you should do what needs to be done. Isn't that right Miss?"

…

It was later that night, the rain from an oncoming storm was currently pouring downwards. The heavy buckets kept a constant downpour outside not allowing sounds to escape from the storm. Yet here she stood over her son's crib.

Her sweet child, her world was currently sedated. As his mother she didn't want to see him suffer, she didn't want him to feel any pain.

A heavy sharp knife was in her right hand, clenched in her fingers that were trembling. She didn't want to do this.

 _But I have too. If I don't you'll suffer more, because I failed you and I won't let you live like this anymore._

She leaned over and kissed his forehead, ignoring the tears at the sides of her eyes. "God's forgive me, don't let my son suffer for what his foolish mother is about to do." She drew back enough and laid him on his stomach, not willing to look down into his face as she was going to do something that could never be taken back. "I love you Gohan. Mommy will always love you." She whispered as she drew the knife up.

Tears streamed down her face, but she had to do this.

For him, and for her.

The heavy rain crackled and thundered as the heavy blow came but not a sound escaped the four month old, they never felt a thing.

She made her way inside of her room, blood was on both of her hands as she had left the mess in the other room. There was so much blood. The sight before had never unnerved her before until tonight.

As she tossed a nearly empty container on the bed The clatter of metal and tin as it hit gave her no satisfaction of it breaking. Coming to the side of her bed, she would purge this place of all the pain it had caused her.

Knocking the metal red can off the bed and back to the floor letting the petroleum gas spill over and fill the room up with the odor of gasoline.

Falling backwards, the mother looked up at the ceiling. _I will be free..._

…

The loud whir of sirens and the flashing of white, red, and blue came at once as tenants in nearby buildings all around flocked outside in the rain to avoid the raging inferno erupting from a small apartment room. The rain having little impact on the flames that continued to snap and burn unabated by something like water.

Several engines rolled up on scene their crews dismounting from the rig with a small splash as their heavy boots jumped into the puddles running towards the sewer drains. The chief shouting and pointing to his men as several lines were connected in a few minutes.

"Is there anyone still inside?" He shouted too some of the witnesses but the clamour and shouting of the crowd did not allow him to hear a real answer.

"Is there anyone still in that damn building!" His voice rising higher as he pointed towards the burning firestorm.

The landlord pushed through and got to the chief. "A woman and her child live there but I have-" He was cut off as an explosion ripped from the section of the blaze sending bricks and debris outwards.

The police arrived just as the explosion came into effect and quickly officers ushered everyone away from the scene. "Get back! You have to get back now!" They shouted waving their flashlights alongside exaggerated hand gestures as those around complied if not outright bolted from the explosion.

Teams of firefighters set up around the building and began to douse it with water. But this fiery menace refused to be contained as the water was rebuked with another pulse and jet of flame.

"Shit-! Pull the boys back!"

"We got it. It's just-" As the firefighters tried to push closer to began putting water from another floor down another explosion burst outwards sending an entire hose crew flying into the street nearly six feet from where they were once standing. The heavy hose they were operating began to whip about uncontrollably as its holders were no where to stop it.

"Damit turn number two off now!" His voice cutting through his shield down to his radio.

A man holding the hydrant with a heavy wrench strained as he pulled back on the shutoff. The rush of water stopped instantly.

Other crews working their lines pulled back as fire control shifted to rescue and medical as they came to pick up their injured brethren and drag them to safety.

As the fire chief watched the flames from behind his shield already he knew that something was wrong. This wasn't a normal fire, they didn't explode like that… This had to have been planned. Turning to his next acting incident commander, "Get the buildings nearby prepped for fire control. This one is going to have to burn itself out for awhile. Property damage and control is our priority.

Without a word the orders began to be divided up. Police pushing back the crowds, redirecting a bus that had come for its midnight passengers towards West City as the rest of the street was locked down tight.

It wasn't until the next morning that the fire burned itself out. The apartment had been all but engulfed in flames, as the rest of the building had been charred but nothing like the source of the blaze had been. Several arson detectives were already sifting through the ash and dust.

Still in their heavy suits as a layer of precaution one waved towards the others. "I think I found our victims." He said with a shake of his head. The bedroom had been a major hot spot, but primarily around the windows and doorway. No one was supposed to get in or out of this place and clearly the two blackened bodies were evidence of that.

"What do you have Trevino?"

"Two, one female, the other a child." Noting the hip shape and body structure to be more feminine and the way the bones were set around a smaller body as if to protect it told him this was a mother and child.

"The occupants, Mallory Raven and her son Gohan." The other detective said having the occupants names written down from the landlords ledger. "Mother was on work release from prison, she had some felonies dropped in exchange for some cooperation for testimony."

Trevino shook his head, "Find out who her PO was." Moving around to get a better look through his mask as with his oxygen tank still atop him as he came closer towards the remains of the two bodies. Noting a single injury squarely in the skull of the female along with her teeth being smashed out. "Guess it was just a smash and burn. Clearly whoever was supposed to be keeping her low key failed."

"What's that?" Another detective noted his poker moving a dull charred object by the woman's left thigh.

"One of those restrictor things for those energy users or what you call it?"

The other two looked at it and shrugged. "Could be… but we have to do our job first." Drawing out a large black body bag to transport the two remains together. The three detectives moved the wireframe into the bag in its current state keeping the bones intact as they zipped close the black body bag and carried it down to be analyzed by a corner.

The trace amounts of DNA was there from the child, as brown hair samples collected were matched to an old DNA swab from the birth of the young child a few months. A nameless boy, only after his release from the hospital got his official name, but that one was never officially recorded.

"Oh man… How did they find her?" Yamcha's distress in his voice as to what had transpired was evident as he looked over the report in his hands.

"Whose job was supposed to be watching over her? Because this is garbage. I mean there's no reference contacts and we don't get any phone calls?" Tien grumbled as he sat at his desk seeing the log reports. "There's fifteen drug request samples, and her PO has her listed as working as a waitress at a business that closed down a year ago and no one has any memory of her being at the locations she was supposed to be?"

"I contacted a local detective and it was said she was working as a stripper. Some run down shanty and there weren't any good reports about how they were treating her there." Chaotzu added. "I don't even see her having contact with any psychologist. So either there's a missing file here Tien, or her PO has some major explanations beca-"

The door to their office was kicked open as Krillin stormed inside, "I can't believe this! The black maid is fucking murdered and the brass in charge of a whole division can't give me a single straight fucking answer."

He was furious, his biggest break and perhaps the most significant achievement in his career had been wasted. "We had Mrs. Black, she would have provided more intel and knowledge with time but now we have nothing. I swear that i'm going to see heads roll for this."

"I'm amazed how they found her, I mean really she had so few contacts to just be killed off so quickly and violently." Yamcha said looking through the pictures of the crime scene. "Think it was Kakarot?"

Krillin shook his head as he dug for a cigarette and went to find his coffee. "Kakarot wouldn't have made it so obvious, this was a message and a very clear one."

"There were a lot of injuries to her, the kid must've died quickly as he only has a single heavy injury along their spine."

"Damnit, how could this have been such a screw up." He found his chair as he had his holo screen showing him all of the photographs. "There's nothing but a few cans as the accelerate and traces of white phosphorus to prevent entry."

"Do we have any logs about ki users in the area?" Chaotzu asked looking to Tien who shrugged.

"Not likely, that ki restrictor had a log on it and there weren't any significant spikes around it. So they probably found her, overpowered her and killed her."

"I just want to know why, even if she had ratted them out, why didn't they just take her and find out what she had done. No doubt Kakarot would've paid a bounty on their return to do the job himself for his reputation."

Krillin didn't know the answer to that million dollar question, though as unfortunate as this information was there were only more questions to be answered. Yet some answers were simply too easy to be overlooked.

…

That night as the bus loaded up its passengers, others simply didn't notice or were too drawn in by the sight of the flames. A figure walked on board the bus to West City, the small droplets of blood unseen as they went to the back of the bus. A heavy limp was evident but who could tell with the roaring inferno just a block away.

Sitting at the back of the bus holding blood covered rags was Chi-Chi Mao, not the pathetic Mallory Raven. Gohan was still heavily sedated, after his mother had chopped off his tail and leaving it behind at the scene.

Chi-Chi had found a young woman coming home from work, she hadn't thought twice about her actions and stabbed her squarely in the forehead. Sneaking the body behind the fire, escape and then carrying it up during the storm.

The babe she had used to replace Gohan was nothing more than a paycheck to its mother, half dead from maltreatment Chi-Chi had used its life for something greater and ended its quickly and quietly. The stage had been set for her escape after mutilating the woman's teeth and any chance of dental records linked back to her. The fire would leave irreparable damage to make any match. Gohan's tail though would be the only thing to survive having left just enough of a trace to survive and leave no doubt that it was the two of them in that blaze.

Though the only thing that held her back from escaping easily was the ki restraint anklet but there had been a way...

Remembering how she had grabbed a large wooden spatula from the other room she placed it between her teeth.

Looking down at her anklet, it couldn't be removed by breaking the seal, or disabling it. It couldn't be slipped down and over her foot as the material couldn't extend beyond a certain point like a heel. The genius in its design was also why she had been caged so thoroughly.

Yet there were ways, very painful ways… to escape it.

Taking a full breath she asked herself for strength as she sat her foot over her knee before biting down hard on the spatula in her mouth.

The price of her escape would be heavy but she would endure it.

Almost twenty minutes later Chi-Chi stumbled awkwardly trying to balance herself on one foot. She didn't have time to waste, even with the ki restraint gone she now had minutes until someone came knocking to find out why the signal that leeched and generated its signal was now off. She had broken her own foot and then reset the bones allowing the anklet to slide down and onto the dead woman's leg. No one would question its location after the fire.

She had set small incendiary bombs throughout the apartment as she grabbed Gohan and set the blaze on her way down the fire escape. Stumbling to make it across the block and to where the nighttime bus would come to pick up passengers on work programs to west city was the only thing out of her control but it was a small gamble as she had gotten on without a look edgewise.

The contact she had met at the bar would set her up in west city and in exchange she would perform a job for them in a week once she recovered. She had become CC, a foreign born entrepreneur with ties to travels and world studies.

A simple fake I.D. Records, along with Gohan's new records. As she had never given him a name in the hospital and had never registered him with any agency save his footprints upon his birth, but the doctored ones that had been made would be a suitable substitute.

Chi-Chi would tend to her baby when he woke up. No doubt he would be in pain, but that pain would be nothing compared to what would've happened had she continued down the path she had before her.

 _I am the Black Maid and that will never change. I might've been human at one point in my life but I am not that anymore. I am a killer and I will use my talents to get what I want. I will not allow anything to interfere with that goal and once I am content I will return to seek my revenge._

 _Afterall Mrs. Black does not forgive or forget._

A cruel smile spread over her lips though none could see it with her hood covering her head.

"I'm back."

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	14. Momma

**Momma**

 **A/N: A bit of a late update as I'm working on this mostly in my spare time. Hope you guys still enjoy it. Thanks to Lilacsbloom for beta reading.**

The wobbly walking toddler was dressed in green suspenders and a yellow shirt, and a [completely adorable-according to his mother-] green hat. He came towards the door the moment he saw her appear. "Mamma! Mamma!" The pudgy little boy said as he focused hard on walking.

In a full black sports business suit, her hair pinned up as she had just come from her stylist. A small casual black purse hung from her shoulder which held all of her necessities for Gohan. If ever there was a woman who showed her presence on her entrance it was her.

The other children were still barely walking or laying around in the nursery, as one of the caretakers looked up from a changing station and noticed CC in the doorway. "Hello today!" She chirped happily picking up one of the newborns with a fresh diaper in her arms to the door. The caretaker watched as the tiny toddler jumped at the door knob to let his mother in. "I know we see mommy don't we Gohan," The young woman beamed in her bright pink summer casual dress, walking up behind him to unlock the door for his mother to come in. "CC how are you?" She asked keeping her chipper mood up.

"I'm good; we made out very well today with a client." Chi-Chi smiled, leaning down to pick up her little boy. "And you Tiffany, how was my little boy today?" Giving him a nice pink lipstick smudged kiss on his forehead.

The young woman smiled. "Oh he was an absolute joy today; I've never had a more well behaved toddler that's so independent. You have to be quite the mother." Ruffling Gohan's hair with one hand she gave a nod to CC.

"That's good to hear. I've got him set up to be in his preschool next year. He's developing so fast, he's going to be a great scholar, I just know it." Pride showing in Chi-Chi's little boy.

Tiffany laughed along with her smiling as she looked at Gohan with his bright pink lipstick tattoo. "Well you take care of your mom, okay little man?" She cooed tickling his chin earning a fit of giggles as Chi-Chi turned and headed back towards the front desk.

"Gohan Happy!" He clapped looking at his mother, his soft black eyes and pudgy face showed his mother everything she had dreamed of when she had him. A beautiful, healthy, loving baby boy.

"I know Gohan, Mommy's happy too." She smiled nuzzling his face, to which Gohan buried his head against her shoulder and began to give a rumble of approval.

As Chi-Chi opened the door back up she was greeted by the owner again, a nice woman in her sixties. "Take care dear, you and that cute little Gohan." She waved from behind the desk as Chi-Chi returned the wave and smiled.

Leaving the entrance Chi-Chi's smile slipped away. "Well Gohan, mommy has another job tonight."

"No, no job. Gohan want mommy." The toddler quipped having caught on to his mother's words carefully. His hands grabbing at the collar of her shirt as he hugged her, to not let her go.

"It's nothing major Gohan, I'll be back to read you a story before bed, just a little collection." She told him apologetically knowing that her little boy hated when she was gone. He was a total momma's boy, and she loved him for it. "but how about we do lunch. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, Hungway!" The boy said, his earlier voiced concerns forgotten at the mention of food.

Strolling out to her car, the fine leather heels she had clacked along the sidewalk as she stopped and opened up the door to her sports car. A sleek black shine with polished aluminum rims as she popped the door open to set Gohan inside his child seat. It was only a two seater, she couldn't put him in the back.

She walked around to her side and climbed in, enjoying one of the finer things in her life. A proper custom model from capsule corp. Pulling off from the side of the roadside where she had parked looking to find a nice little restaurant to sit down and enjoy their meal together until she had to go back and do her job.

" _Who the hell are you?"_

 _A woman in mixture of black in purple stood over top of him, a gun pointed straight down at his head. He could see the shine from the beads of sweat in her brown eyes as she only smiled. Her expression bringing out the fear inside of him even more, how twisted this woman was that looked down at him._

" _I'll pay you-" She drove the gun barrel down into his mouth muffling his cries and bringing tears to his eyes._

 _Rotating the gun in his mouth, she knelt on either side of his chest with her legs. "You don't pay me anything. You don't negotiate with me because I'm the crazy bitch that was paid to kill you."_

 _The man's muffled voice wasn't able to protest coherently as the gun drove down into the back of his throat making him gag._

" _Just before I kill you, I want you to know that I take full pleasure in doing this. Even though I was paid extra to make sure your suffering was recorded."_

Chi-Chi smiled as she watched Gohan pick at his food. The little toddler enjoying the small folded Paninee that she had ordered for him. His fingers grasping at the breads edges as he did his best to bring it to his mouth.

Picking at her chicken garden salad with her fork, she reached her hand to her side and gently rubbed her son's back. "Oh Gohan, you are just too cute." The little boy though still hard pressed to get his food as he kept his sandwich together and bit into it smearing his lips with sauce, cheese and meat.

"How are things mam? Everything to your liking?" One of the servers said coming up to the table with the check for her, as well as a refill for Chi-Chi's Sangreal wine and Gohan's orange juice.

She smiled nodding at him. "It was very good." Reaching up her fingers grabbing the checkbook from him.

" _This is your new life, compliments of Red Ribbon. We've been so disgusted with the failings of our cyborg assassins in our department, it was fortunate that you came along when you did." A portfolio touched her fingers holding all her new forged papers._

" _May I see a doctor?" She asked still weak from her long day, having not been able to sleep and take Gohan anywhere near a legal hospital._

 _The short man in front of her nodded his red hair and bushy beard were still vibrant for his age. "Of course, Dr. Gero will meet with you shortly. Though he's not a legal physician his expertise in human anatomy shall suit you well. Providing this will be another favor you will owe us."_

 _Chi-Chi nodded. "I will pay my debt, you will have my services and I promise you will not be dissapointed."_

 _Bursting into a laugh, "Ah that's the spirit, I doubted my liason mention of you but seeing what you've already done I have no doubts about your tenacity. To break your own foot and maim your own child, that is a spirit I have not seen in years. I'm certain you wish for revenge as well?"_

 _She shook her head, "No, at least not yet anyway. I just want to rest."_

" _Very well," He turned to his subordinate. "Blue take her to the good doctor."_

 _Clicking his heels together, "Of course sir." Offering a dip of his chest he came over and escorted the limping woman towards the expecting doctor._

"Nana!" Chi-Chi called out, hearing the spinning of her newest acquisition. A sleek silver robot appeared from the kitchen wearing a pink apron and having a sprayed blonde hair in a mess of curls to appear more human. It's arms not as nimble as a human's but enough to do most tasks.

"Hello, how are we doing today?" Nana said stopping in front of Chi-Chi on a singular motorized wheel.

"Just fine Nana, please take Gohan for a fresh diaper and sleep protocol three. I will be out tonight for work."Chi-Chi said handing over her child to her mechanical caretaker who took him from her arms and whisked him to the backroom with only the sound of her shifting gears as she moved to the backroom to settle the baby boy down for the night.

Her smile on her face fell into an flat expression. Turning into the side room just next to her door she stripped herself down, letting her hair free from the pins. Sweeping her head side so that she might have it unbound for the evening. Grabbing her 'suit' compliments of her employer, a body conforming tight fit sneaking suit. Artificial muscles layering the exterior with noise dampening pads attached to her feet and joints. A heavy pack with firearms strapped to either side as she pulled over a hood on her head concealing her face.

One might question why a woman who was as strong as she would deem it necessary to even use weapons.

" _Guns? Why?"_

 _She rolled her eyes, "I would not use my fists, doing so would only alert anyone with half a brain that I'm not dead Gero." She said lining up two large custom gripped .45 caliber pistols. Retro fitted to fire high explosive ammunition and armor piercing for a large cartridge types. The added weight was nothing for her, to a normal human it would've been several times heavier._

" _I suppose. Are you sure though you will not partake in any android upgrades? I have been improving a great deal with interfacing human and robotic tissue together."_

 _Strapping in her pistols to her side she turned to look back at him a scowl showing on her face. "I am no guinea pig. should I lose an arm or a leg I'll consider it, but I am not some freak to be tampered with, and especially not now."_

 _The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why would that matter?"_

 _Chi-Chi licked her top lip slowly. "Because I'm going to want to enjoy everything all over again. I want to become what I once was, and give back all the hell I've been put through." Cracking her knuckles together she turned and walked away._

Chi-Chi looked at herself, in the mirror. "Momma is ready."

….

A well purposed nightclub, high brow, reputable and had a wide variety of patrons who frequented the establishment. In the private party area, several stories up gathered the social elite, rich, and popular. Liquor, drugs, and money flowed all around as people stood in the open air surrounded by dim lights on the dance floor it was all fine as people moved and socialized or gambled on the high stakes poker game.

Yet no one could look up and see figure clad gray and black floating above them, her hands grasping the hilt of both of her twin pistols-her _twins._

"Smoke?" One man offered to a woman next to him. His rich black hair hanging around the collar of his shirt in a mess of spikes. Several different scars cover his face as his open black jacket expose his white silk shirt.

"No thanks, got my own." She laughs back at him showing a thin long cigarette. A short mess of brown curls hang around her face.

 _Man she is cute._ The man thought with a smile. "You a regular? Haven't seen you here." He asked as she nodded tapping her cigarette over the edge

"Yeah, been busy at the office. You know how it goes." She said smoothing out her yellow dress.

"Heh, tell me about it. Got a little bald guy at mine, ho boy he's a terror. Been nothing but work, work, work yah know?" He chuckled as he lit up and leaned back against the wood railing, the fauna below several feet out and hanging down creating a green halo on the side of the building.

"What do you do?" The brunette asked with a blush and a giggle.

The man with scars on his face smiled, "I'm freelance, I do a bit of everything. Protection work, private investigations for certain people. A lot of odds and ends jobs." Take a drag from his cigarette he gave a cocky grin. "I like it, get to see new things, do what normal people don't do."

"So you like the whole danger thing?" She asked taking a hit from her cigarette.

He shrugged, "Not so much danger. But it's never dull, but sure doing stuff that has risk always makes things exciting." That was a flat out lie, he loved danger. It made everything exciting, it only made the payoff that much sweeter. But he wasn't going to come off as the brash arrogant guy, chicks just weren't into that whole thing. They liked a mature man who had ambition, that was the ticket to getting in good, from experience anyway.

"That's-"

The floor shook as the entire glass ceiling covering the main lobby area exploded in a sea of glass shrapnel.

"Momma is here!" A female voice shouted before the sound of gunfire erupted.

Grabbing the woman and ducking down behind the railing alongside a table ignoring the shrieks and screams, he did what he could in the here and now. His mind registering the intensity of gunfire, it sounded thick and heavy as the smell of burning cordite filled the air. "Stay down don't move." He told the woman who was pressing herself to the floor to become as small as possible. He jumped over the edge running towards the inside dodging the panicked crowd that was caught in a gun battle.

Inside _Momma_ was doing her job, a yakuza who ran out of this establishment had crossed Red Ribbon one to many times. Her hands gripping her twins as she unloaded a volume of gunfire into anything that so much as looked at her wrong.

"Just weak pawns." She muttered as several rushed out from the back of the bar, small compact uzi in their hands. It was clear being subtle for them was gone as she dropped both of her magazines from her guns letting them fall to the floor with a heavy thud before swinging up two fresh ones.

The sheenck of the bullets as their hammers were cocked backwards came in slow motion as she already moved before they had even fired off their first round.

Trying to follow her, the hired guns looked as Chi-Chi was on the wall running with one of her hands aiming one of her pistols. With a hand steady enough to perform the most delicate of tasks she unloaded her rounds.

High explosive .45 caliber shells exploded from the barrel impacting in the stomach of one before doing what its name implied. The man exploded from the stomach, his body ripping into several pieces and knocking another man over from the impact as his comrade's corpse nailed into him.

The spray of automatic fire was unable to catch Chi-Chi as she flipped off the ceiling, the shells hitting the trail she left in her wake as she rolled over and landed amongst them, her feet smashing one into the floor as she spun about firing wildly.

Long ago Chi-Chi stopped caring about innocent bystanders, if they were in her way then so be it. No one cared about her life or her safety, so why should she care about them?

The smoke clearing escaping from the barrell's of her guns as she slowly rose back up. Bodies were everywhere, blood was splattered around. Clicking the magazine catch both empty clips fell from her guns, looking around for her target except Chi-Chi heard someone fast approaching her from behind.

She threw her body forwards tucking into a roll her guns going back into their holsters. Her mind reaching out and sensing the strength of a strong being nearby.

Spinning her leg outwards she missed her assailant barely, but critically she stopped his momentum and jumped backwards. Her fists coming up as she looked at the face and she felt her knuckles crack as her grip tightened even further.

"Not bad moves there babe." Yamcha said looking at the woman in a fancy stealth suit. Though he could not see her features he knew it was a woman. She had a nice rack and ass. "Got a name?"

The woman said nothing slowly circling to her left as he watched her foot brace the ground. "I don't know what gripe you've got here, but i'm placing you under arrest. So be a good girl-"

He watched her swing and he was unprepared for her strength. He thought her use of firearms and speed were her only cards to be played. He fist crashed into his forearm rocking him onto his heels. His brown eyes shot open in response and he felt a surge rush through him as he realized his serious mistake.

She connected with him again in the stomach rocking him backwards with a solid punch. Throwing back one hand a ball of ki charged around it allowing him to surge it forwards even faster. He let her get close, knowing that she was quick but with his ki amplified he could match that speed.

Catching her in the shoulder, with his own skill caused the material around her shoulder to explode away. He heard her cry out in pain but it wasn't over as she dropped down and flipped him over her, slamming him down into the ground and through the floor.

Yamcha hit the next floor below, fortunately everyone got the hint with the mess going on upstairs and had already left leaving him without having to worry about other people in the area.

Jumping back to his feet a more serious look on his face as he looked up at the woman above him. "You will answer for this." Throwing off his shirt and breaking the necklace that he had been wearing in the process.

Her hand slipped around her waist and grabbed at something in one of her additions around her belt. "Take care policeman," Was all she said a mocking tone, before throwing what she had pulled out down towards him.

Yamcha batted it away but as he did he heard the snap and click of some kind of metal and his eyes looked over and his entire body jumped away from it as the spinning countdown timer appeared in front of him. _A bomb!_

His attention snapped back up towards the woman who was gone. "Fuck!" He shouted, his fist charging up with ki he exploded back up through the floor.

Scanning quickly he noticed several people and the girl who he had been flirting with from earlier.

…

Chi-Chi retreated from the scene, a hand gripping her bruised shoulder as she stood several blocks away looking towards her mark. Still scanning she watched as the familiar detective, _Yamcha, you're lucky I didn't kill you tonight. But I will one day rest assured of that._ She growled in her mind.

Seeing him scoop up and save the people on the roof just in time as the second section of the building exploded violently. Fire and smoke quickly filling the second floor as she took care of her job and all of the evidence. Grabbing her transmitter tucked in her ear she tapped it to send her message to her employer, Red Ribbon.

 _Momma, task complete. Targets removed, building heavily damaged. Payment to be delivered to my account._

Finding no one else coming to follow her Chi-Chi took back off into the air quietly. Staying low towards the tops of buildings to keep her profile low, it would be obvious as a day if she flew directly away into the air.

She wasn't an amatuer but as she checked her clock her eyes widened in surprise.

…

Rushing home Chi-Chi removed her clothes for Nana to take care of, wearing a black robe and a bandage for her shoulder she made her way into her little boy's room. He was asleep already but that didn't deter her.

Her hands slipped down and pulled him up from his bed, his winnie the pooh blanket covering his back as she softly nuzzled him. Hearing him whimper and whine slightly as he woke up from his sleep reached his mother's ears.

"Shh mom is home." Pressing a kiss into his temple to reassure him that she was there. "I love you my little boy, and there's nothing that will keep me from coming home to you." Her gently words caused Gohan's eyes to open slightly as his hands gripped the top of her robe.

He made some incoherent sounds but she ignored it and just held him, going towards her living room, an L shaped couch and pristine glass table with all of her food set out on it, prepared by her nanny bot.

Settling back into her comfortable couch with Gohan still resting against her shoulder Chi-Chi turned on the T.V. then reached to grab her food.

The glow of her high quality screen illuminating a section of her house as she turned to the news.

"Authorities aren't saying much this evening, as there was a local terrorist bombing in West City. The only thing we know is that there is mass casualties on scene. Local fire and EMS are still working frantically to keep things under control." The screen panning to the building still smoking with quite a few vehicles stretched all around the front trying to care for everything.

Smiling, "I did all of that for you sweetie." Softly kissing his head again, "With that we can have you all set for college to become a great scholar or a doctor. You'll make mommy so proud."

Gohan yawned still very tired his eyes closed as he went to sleep on his mother's shoulder. A common nighttime ritual that they shared together. Chi-Chi got to enjoy herself with a nice meal and her little boy, what more could a woman ask for?

"Miss. would you like a blanket?" Nana came up from behind her holding a large purple one.

"Yes Nana, and a pillow."

"Right away." It turned back around leaving the large blanket for her to wrap herself up in and take a nice rest holding her child.

"Mommy will never let anything happen to you and i'll kill anyone who tries too."

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	15. Back in Black

**Back in Black**

 **A/N: Another update, thanks to lilacsbloom for beta reading. Hope everyone is still enjoying the story.**

"Is that all for the evening Kakarot?" The voice asked, handing a hard drink to the assassin who nodded.

"Yeah that'll do me." Taking a small sip he set his glass down at the bar top. Waiting for his latest contract to arrive. Another dull job after dull job. He wasn't exactly thrilled with his past months line of jobs. There wasn't a single decent brawl, or even fight that excited him.

True he hadn't handled his bombing exactly as it was supposed to go, but it got the point across. So why was he being punished for it? "Ah well, business is business, things will pick back up in time."

"Of course things will pick back up; that's why you and I are partners." Came the familiar voice from his side, earning a snicker of amusement from Kakarot.

"Zamasu…about time." Kakarot's overly exaggerated bored tone made his partner smirk. "Please tell me it's something good."

Zamasu moved to take his seat and get himself a proper drink, before discussing any form of business with Kakarot. The saiyan set his elbows on the back of the bar as he looked to the green-skinned man and his white hair.

In the midst of their talks, Zamasu took a moment to pause and look around, realizing that something was amiss. "Your new girl not work out?" he watched as in response Kakarot rolled his eyes. "I see, not a lot of spirit in that one. But what can you expect from a partial plant species?"

"Far too docile. I mean, it certainly had perks, but there was no pep or fire that excited me after awhile." Kakarot lamented. "Though, when they do die, they make quite the flower bed, my new house will have a living garden for a couple dozen years." If that were a small positive.

"I see, a pity. I'll make a note of that for the future if my clients prefer lawn fawna added in their list of details of requests." Zamasu drawled clearly bored with their conversation. "Now are you interested in some work or not?"

Kakarot looked up at the ceiling, asking for strength so that he might not drive his fist through one of his best clients. Composing himself for a moment, the saiyan looked back at him and grunted.

"Ah good, now this one is actually kind of a special deal. You see, there's a little bonus, and I'm not talking about money." Zamasu said, while holding up a large yellow file folder.

"A bonus without money? Then there's no bonus." Kakarot said snorted disinterested. "So what's so special then? Please tell me it's a good fight, cause I'm bored out of my fucking skull."

Zamasu pressed his lips together as he thought about it. "A good fight? Probably not, but I don't exactly know how the fight went down between that little band of detectives now would I?"

Kakarot's face fell into a neutral expression, his pressed flat as he looked hard at Zamasu who only grinned back at him. Zamasu knew Kakarot's state of mind better than anyone, clearly knowing that he had the assassin's clear attention. "Yes Kakarot, you see that little band of merrymakers are currently causing problems, and with their reputation of stopping the the Black Maid gives them a high level of credibility. In fact quite a few systems are in favor of continuing the unified agency thanks to what happened. Granted you're not the biggest name out there, but give a small fish enough to bite off of and soon it will fill more of this great ocean in time."

Kakarot remained silent, as his upper lip pulled back into a snarl.

"How did that little match go down? You've yet to tell me how it happened? I'm surmising they killed your maid shortly afterwards, that picture of her head rolling away from her corpse must've been quite the relief to know that she died like that and not taken away to be locked up for everything you turned her into right?"

 _It was unexpected…_ Kakarot had watched the bomb explode, but before he could see if it had hit its mark there was a spark that caught his senses.

Then he was assaulted by three opponents. Granted they were not strong enough to take him down, but they had the tech to do so...

 _Blocking one palm with his forearm sparked and reverberated throughout his entire body. A sharp tearing of ki and pain. It was as if a knife had been shoved down to the bone, and he had retracted away from it only to feel another strike into his back._

 _It was quick, they made up for power with speed and he had given them too little credit. Struck several times again and to be met with more blinding pain, it was almost overwhelming and he pulled himself back._

 _The snapping of his ki as he felt the reverberating effects of what they had done to him. With a war cry Kakarot drew his hands back behind him. His eyes snapping from each opponent, all of them were very saiyan looking in their appearance but lacked any tails. They more resembled Chi-Chi's human species more so than his own._

 _A man with scars on his face, long shaggy black hair. A man who had a glint of enjoyment in his eyes. One who liked fighting and did not mind getting into a fight. Someone who had a past that was bad, but nothing more than that._

 _The second was one with three eyes, his expression hard and unyielding. He did not know quitting, did not accept defeat but there was something under that expression. Something that he wished to forget, yet as his eyes strained for the small moment Kakarot could tell that he had an aura of concern._

 _That concern was for the third one, smaller, paler, and far more unlike the other two. Yet where they showed unwavering strength, this one radiated with fear beneath that bravado. "I will remember your faces, I will pay you all back in kind because I'm not here to play today."_

 _Scarface smirked at him, "So planning on running?"_

 _A snort escaped his nose, "Running? No, merely doing my job. Killing you now serves me no purpose. I prefer the drawn out suffering of those who dare to interfere with my work and since you aren't still attacking me you are clearly justice warriors. So I have merely bide my time."_

 _Kakarot's eyes slid towards the smallest one, the one that shined with fear. "I shall be sure to find you first little man."_

 _He was then beset upon by three eyes, but it was aggressive and reckless. Kakarot hit him in the stomach but again he gave him too little credit. The injury only rocked him slightly and then his leg was sparking with pain._

 _Flinging himself away again, Kakarot grabbed at his waist and pulled out the last of his job and threw numerous black orbs down towards the gathered entourage and the destruction below. "Better catch them…" Was all he said before taking off into the air. His vision turning back as each small black orb was a micro explosive, while not serious enough to harm anyone with real strength. The unprotected and weak masses… Well it wrought the havoc he was paid to deliver as dozens of small grenade sized explosions ripped throughout the area. Forcing his would be heroes to go and save those in need rather than fight him._

"Not very riveting, I suppose your maid might've died in that explosion at that time, if so those bombs cleaved her head perfectly off." Zamasu said amused, "So how would that payback be now? It's been what almost two years?"

Slamming the last of his drink in a poor attempt to blunt the burning emotions underneath him. "It would be very much appreciated. So what is the mark?" His black eyes shifting towards his client who pulled out a small data drive for him.

"See that's the beauty of this job…"

[***]

"You actually called in outside help? Please have I failed your organization once?" A very offended and well paid trained maid said her arms crossed as she was in the small boardroom with president Red. Her eyes fixed upon him as Gohan sat on his rear end beside his mother looking through a picture book.

The little boy's focus completely drawn towards the fluffy white and brown rabbits that weren't as his hands tried to pet them ineptly. His fingers moving to a pout as he smacked the page slightly.

Red tried to calm her with a wave of his hands, "You overstate things as if this is an insult to your capabilities Momma. We in fact are proud of your reputation and owe a great deal of our success these past few years to your help. But this is a request beyond our organization, multiple systems have a vested interest and so several favors and calls were made to arrange for the best possible success."

"More people only means less pay in my bank account, I've a vacation planned for the caribbean next month with a private Yacht and several highly regarded tutors for my little boy. I'd like to keep my accounts topped off at all times as you well know." Chi-Chi glared at her employer who released a breath of frustration. She was a stubborn as all hell, and not someone his organization would double cross. Even if they tried too the risk far outweighed any reward it might yield them.

"Your personal finances aside, this is just another job, and only a minor dock to your services of ten percent unless you're willing to help house our arrival?" Red asked curiously to which he saw the offended glare returned to him by the maid.

Chi-Chi was about to retort when a small hand tugged at her shirt drawing her attention. "Yes sweetie?" She asked smiling as her son pointed at the rabbits on the page.

"Wabbit!" he exclaimed slapping at the picture, the young boy's smile and words melting his mother's expression as she smiled and gently kissed his forehead.

"Yes dear that's a bunny rabbit. You're so smart." Nuzzling his cheek with her nose earning a little burst of laughter as the toddler went back to petting the picture book rabbit.

The door opened from the side revealing Silver, one of the colonel's in the paramilitary structured organization. "Excuse me sir but our patron has arrived and will be heading here shortly."

Red smiled pleased with this information, "Excellent once Mr. Black arrives be sure to see him-"

"Stop!" Chi-Chi's voice shouted startling all parties involved, including Gohan who dropped his book out of surprise. _Mr. Black? No… they couldn't have… Did they send him? Kakarot?_

"What's the problem Momma do you have some sort of issue?" Red's brow raised into the air curiously, Silver remaining by the door also curious.

"I… it was just surprising… I was wondering if it was The Black? The alien warrior assassin?" Chi-Chi quickly regained her composure, she had never told them about her origins as the Black maid for good reason. It could've been another man using that code name but it wasn't impossible that it could be Kakarot. _What do I do if its him? He could know that I leaked information, he doesn't know about my child. What if-!_ Her mind was racing though no one could tell beneath her blank exterior.

"Oh yes, quite the man tall with black spiked hair and a brown tail. Quite the peculiar fellow in fact…"

Chi-Chi's heart banged against her chest, a wave of dread washed over her. _He came here… because he knows. Teaming up with me? He'd have to know… oh gods.. Oh gods!_ She had to leave before he got here, she had to speak with Gero and… and… something! "Excuse me but i'll contact you later, I-I just remembered something that I need to attend too."

Before Red and Silver could address her, Chi-Chi scooped up Gohan and all but ran out of the room. Her quick departure raising even more questions as their top assassin showed unusual signs of distress. Though they could guess that the arrival of another trained alien killer might be detrimental and the reputation of someone might be very intimidating.

"Make sure to see Mr. Black in and have Momma get the details for the job later. I'd prefer them to both be here together but who knows what goes on with that crazy mother. God knows she's strange enough as it is." Red ordered his hand flipping on his monitor to see where his other top assassin had fled off too, but none too surprising.

She had already took to the air and fled.

…

Kakarot's brief or details of his job had been very simple, as they had come to find that one of the vaunted 'heroes' of the the intergalactic police agency was going to be making a conference appearance. Though information was a bit skeptical on who it was going to be, it was all but a certainty that one was going to be showing up.

While one could simply have Kakarot show up, blow the doors down and no doubt rip the man's spine out, that wouldn't be a clear message.

A little torture, maiming, mostly fear propaganda for the most part as nothing put people back into their place than a little fear.

As it was however, he was sitting on his ass waiting for his 'help' to arrive, not that he needed any but apparently _she_ was one of the best and it was advised that he do the physical work and she would take care of the cover up.

One leg sat overtop his knee as Kakarot stared at the earthling television, the small but proper room he was given inside his client's quarters. He was currently trying his best to find some way of entertaining himself, but that idea was coming up quite short. "Bored…" Groaning in a exaggerated fashion as he let his head fell over the back of the couch.

"Ugh, this world is so boring and weak. Quite the marvel that one my maids was actually sired here, none of these other humans have that same backbone." Strumming his fingers across the black leather he figured he might as well go raid the pantry when a knock came at his door and without waiting for his permission it opened up.

A woman stood in all black covered by some type of special material as he sniffed the air and noticed she was not exhuding any scent or could he detect the minor movements of her body in the area. Several large weapons were showing on her hips, and in addition to those other interesting goodies were tied to a belt that were very compact and not hindering her mobility.

Chuckling Kakarot rose up from his seat as finally, she'd arrived. "So you're Momma? Interesting codename, you got a thing for kids or somethin?" Most people had more unique names for their job details, so the idea of Momma for a trained killer raised a few questions, plus everyone had their quirks or niche in their job. Mr. Black was his, simply for his love of wearing black clothes and black hair, it was unique mostly to him.

Reaching her hand up she pushed a small device under her throat. "I'm simply a mother, that is all Mr. Black." A dull amplified robotic voice told him making Kakarot shrug. "Now are you ready to-"

"The getup as well? A voice filter and a full suit, not amateurish but you're not selling yourself very well with that look. Though maybe I should not be surprised by some backwater planet." Getting up he walked towards her, noting something about the woman in front of him. A hint of some attitude or maybe it was the way she was standing.

She didn't retreat which made Kakarot smirk as most females would often back away from him when he got into their space. Already he was sizing her up, evaluating how she would handle and control herself and so far she was passing his evaluation.

Coming closer his face less than a foot from hers he stared into the small slits that were concealing her eyes. "Very tense. You not used to an alien here girl?" Seeing the slight way her muscles tensed underneath that suit, it was very minute but he could see it.

"Well, most men I deal with aren't as good looking as you, so call me surprised." She replied earning a roar of laughter from Kakarot who took her compliment as proper amusement.

"Perhaps then a little dance after this job then? I'd like to show that i'm much better in many respects." The rich promise that teased and tempted so many women before came as he touched her shoulder. "I like that spirit, and I treat any girl of mine very well."

Surprisingly though she grabbed his wrist and removed his palm from his shoulder with a bit of force that he had not expected. "No thanks, I've already got a little man in my life and he's turning three soon."

"Oh married are you?" Kakarot pulled back sizing her up, not noting something on her finger or underneath her suit that would confirm that.

"No, the father left me all alone with my little boy so please take no offense but i'm not interested in anything."

"What kind of fighter is the little boy?" He inquired further, a killer with a child. His curiosity was piqued.

Snorting, "My boy won't be a fighter, or a killer like his parents. He'll be a great scholar and one of the smartest people on the planet." Momma declared, the hint of underlying anger was there that Kakarot noticed more closely.

There was something, but what was it. "I see, so just a weakling. But oh well far be it from me to be involved with a weakling." This was familiar… but not so…

"If you'd ever have a child of your own you'd understand that." She was offended and ready to retaliate, merely insulting her baby boy sparked her anger.

 _You speak to me as if you know me? Bold assertions, declarations… who do you remind me of?_

"But I'm not going to talk parenting to a murderer, let's just get the job done so you can leave and I can get back to my life." Momma said turning around and going back where she came with Kakarot following behind her.

Reaching into his armor Kakarot pulled out a folding scouter and put it over his eye, there was something telling him that this woman wasn't like this. Beyond their conversation he'd seen someone take off shortly before his arrival here, the power level no doubt hers and he could tell that there was another being with her, no one flew with their arms over their chest.

Secondly she didn't show her face, and since she hadn't came previously here like that. Even working he couldn't understand why she would hide away, he wasn't here for her head.

Thirdly and most disturbingly she had no scent… the suit she wore concealed everything internally. As if she was being pressurized and that was beyond strange. He could understand the quiet and subtly but the lack of any smell.

 _You are used to aliens judging by your reaction, no intimidation with my reputation. Yet tense when I approach you. But then you don't comment about my tail or any of my features. You know me woman… but acted as if you didn't._

His eyes flicked down towards her ass… _You aren't walking like a human either… Just what are you hiding._

Snapping a picture of her, he quickly shuffled it off to his best and worst contact Zamasu… perhaps there was something that he could uncover about this fiery little chit that acted and did not act like she should.

 **A/N: Who should be the one to suffer the fate of Black and Momma? Tien, Yamcha or Chaotzu, (No Krillin he's got other plans) Let me know what the crowd would like to see.**

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	16. Old and New Faces

**New and Old Faces**

 **A/N: Sorry long delay, but been busy. Also new poll up on my homepage for your thoughts on my GoChi prompts for GoChi Week on tumblr. Feel free to look up those short stories and tell me what you like.**

"So," Kakarot asked standing back from the railing looking over the area. With Momma to his right as he looked down at the convention center, it was not the biggest, but neither was it a small building either. He would prefer just bombing the whole thing and grabbing them, but his entourage told him no, that mass casualties wouldn't do anything except embolden them.

He disagreed, but then again he was dealing with a backwards planet to begin with. Momma looked through a pair of binoculars scanning the interior for not only the layout but for the heat signatures involved.

Groaning out of boredom Kakarot fell his backwards, he looked over Momma again. _Her body, isn't robust, but fuller. Though I should expect that since she did have a brat. Yet I find that notion very attractive._ "Still not interested in a roll in the sack with me later?" He rolled behind her, his hands settling on her hips. "I would make you cum so damn hard." He was being a damn sexy tease, but hey he was bored and very interested, the whole mystique of being covered in such skin tight clothing was edging him on.

Chi-Chi was doing her best to just ignore him knowing that a lack of interest would spur him away from her. Except… One hand slid down over the front of her suit and cupped her sex, while the other reached around and squeezed her breast. She had pushed her sex life to almost zero up to this point, motherhood more than satisfying any personal needs she might've had.

Then the major problem was that, her body had been trained very well to respond to his touch, to where he could make her cum on his hand without barely trying. "Stop-!" She half cried pushing away from him, her synthetic voice cracking as Chi-Chi stumbled away from him her body slightly trembling. "Do not touch me." She breathed out heavily.

"Why?" Kakarot purred coming closer, "I felt the way your body tensed, that small shudder, you haven't had a nice proper fuck in a long time and considering we have several hours to kill why not?" Watching the way the other assassin avoided him as he attempted to snag her arm.

Chi-Chi ducked under his arm, bringing her right forearm up to block his counter grab, using it to spin around him and push backwards. "This is about to go too far, stop now." She all but demanded, her hands raising upwards, she was showing she was ready to fight.

"A warm up then? Alls well with me then-!" He lunged at her, his first attack going straight by her shoulder. She moved out of the way the last second as his elbow tried to snap backwards, and she rolled forwards.

Planting both hands into a springboard motion she flipped upwards moving out of his range, but he was already upon her, his fists being blocked by her guard as she thwarted so many of his attacks.

Kakarot was grinning as he swung his leg around, watching her continue to evade him. "Not bad, Not bad at all."

Snorting Chi-Chi brought her head into the game, literally. Smashing her forehead into Kakarot's chin making the saiyan's face snap to the side as she kneed him straight in the stomach thanks to the distraction.

A small burst of air escaped Black's lips as he felt the sting of her blow. Slipping backwards he watched her swing again except this time he blocked her elbow and caught her arm behind her back, trapping her with his other free arm in a chokehold.

"Good spirit, but you're lacking strength and speed." Bringing his head to her neck he licked her neck even through the suit he could feel her trembling. "God's I want to pull those pants down and shove myself inside of you." He growled against her ear.

Chi-Chi tried to move but even after so much time apart he was only stronger, clearly he had only been improving himself more and more. "No… please." She begged, not wanting to feel Kakarot again, not to have him know it was her. There was so many things she would answer for if he found out. Gohan's safety, his future, perhaps his very life.

Holding her breath as she felt Kakarot chuckle before letting her go, "That was fun." Moving back towards the railing of their lookout, keeping the same wicked expression on his face. "You've got more fight in you than one would guess."

It was there, those movements were so like his own. The fact she could counter him, anticipate him… looking to his scouter for some sort of reply from Zamasu but still he had none.

Chi-Chi took a moment and manage to compose herself again, it was overwhelming to be so close to him again for a variety of reasons. "Are you quite done playing around?"

"Depends, are we gonna skip the foreplay?"

She growled, "No, were going to do our job. Now follow me." She leapt into the air with him following behind her grinning the entire time.

…

"Kinda a nice gig, shame Tien couldn't make it."

Wearing a light yellow business suit for just such occasions with a black tie over his white shirt was Yamcha and sitting off to his side in a more traditional ash gray was one of his smaller partners.

A sigh escaped his lips, "I know, but Tien just had something come up last minute and Krillin is out on vacation with Eighteen since she all but demanded him."

Chuckling the other occupant nodded, "Oh yeah I know how it goes with women, there's nothing you can do. They simply have to have it their way, trying to say otherwise is asking for a month on the couch. Reminds me of when I used to date the Capsule Corp Heiress. Man she had a friggin list that I had to follow."

"You dated Bulma Briefs?" Chiaotzu remarked incredulously.

Nodding with a bit of pride at that fact, "Yep, we were off and on for a few months. Then she and some Prince from some alien world shacked up. That was pretty much the end of that." He chuckled, "Still a lot better than I can say for most guys and kudos if that Prince doesn't abdicate his throne just to escape her."

The two of them had a small laugh as Chiaotzu was getting ready for his conference speech.

It was a good will for most countries to understand the necessity of a unified police agency, as still most nations did not partake and remained introverted. The preference of handling things themselves remained high. Trust was paramount for results, the rise of organizations like Red Ribbon had been a growing thorn for most countries still developing. The buildup of a powerful company that had such deep criminal ties all but forced groups in most countries to bend to corruption.

It was an infinite loop if not addressed, which was why he was going to speak about it. The universe was beginning to make progress in combating crime, so why not start here at home and then expand on what worked here and then apply what they learned across the stars.

Though as they remained there, a soft rap came on their door. A female head poked inside, a a smaller sized woman with short black hair. Her hair held up with a small bun. "You're ready to go up. If you would like to follow me."

Both stood up, "What happened to Kandice?" Yamcha asked wondering where the nice girl from earlier had gone.

"She apologizes I had to come and get you. Name is Mallory," She smiled, both looked to one another and shrugged.

Holding a small packet of papers Mallory motioned for the two to follow her. "Before we take you up, i'd like you to look over a some of the slides as they are having trouble appearing on our monitors."

Yamcha winged an eyebrow in the air, "What happened, they were fine during the dress rehearsal earlier."

She looked back at them holding up a small burn end of a connection cable. "Technical problems, one of the cords had to be replaced and just isn't working well I'm afraid."

Yamcha stopped putting a hand on Chiaotzu, "Funny considering the system is wireless and completely digital."

Mallory stopped and turned around. "Oh?"

"So who the hell are you, since you're wearing Kandice's uniform that is doused in her perfume."

Mallory stopped and slowly turned around, "Perceptive… I suppose I should've expected it. But I suppose you were going to find out, and also don't bother shouting for help, the area is damped and no one will hear a sound."

"You can give up you know, we don't have to do the whole song and dance. You won't beat either of us." Yamcha said moving to remove his tie. "But if you hurt Kandice we might have to get more than just physical."

Mallory laughed, "She didn't suffer, didn't even see it coming." Mallory laughed reaching under her shirt exposing a small thin metal band.

"Chaotzu let me handle her, you try and go and get help."

"I won't leave you here alone, this could be exactly what they want." he defended knowing this was all wrong.

"Trust me I got this," He said with a cocky smirk until he saw a small flash of light and where the woman was once Mallory was now gone, leaving a woman wearing a very familiar stealth suit. "Oh, it's this crazy bitch."

Momma threw her head back with a hearty chuckle, "Crazy? CRAZY!?" the synthetic voice making Yamcha wince as it rose in pitch. "I was nice and let you off with a little scratch last time, but today I decided to bring company with me."

Both of the officers tried to sense who was nearby, but they couldn't feel anything… then a presence was behind them. The dark power was evident, as the very emotions were flowing outwards.

"She did a fine job luring you out here, I believe it was in a similar situation you got me out in the open. Though I often mix business and pleasure, I will take particular enjoyment in what i'm going to do to you next."

Chaotzu felt it just as Yamcha did, the presence, the voice, and sense of dread that washed over both of them. It was one they had hunted and tracked for months. Turning their heads they met the haunting visage of Kakarot now barring their path.

"Without your little toys, this won't be nearly as painful for me as it will be for you."

Yamcha was struck as his back was turned, the strong legs of a woman wrapped around his neck, he didn't have the time or the reaction to counter her as she flipped him backwards and into the ground. His face planting down into the floor as a fist beat into the back of his head with heavy blows.

Black watched as Momma throttled the man in front of her with a bit more than zeal. Relishing in the fighting he turned his twisted gaze upon the face of Chaotzu who was shaking with fear.

It was one thing to be with your friends hunting down the bad guys, it was entirely another to be ambushed by one of the most dangerous bastards out there. That and his knowledge of Kakarot wasn't making this situation anymore pleasant. Watching how Kakarot's tongue licked at his upper lip.

"I remember you, you were the one that was the most afraid when you attacked me and you also killed my Maid that night. My sweet little Chi-Chi…" He chuckled cracking his knuckles.

Taking a step backwards, Chaotzu moved his hands behind his back. Looping his fingers through the small cuffs covering his knuckles. He had a chance to do damage, while Kakarot was goading him, believing that he was untouchable. Pride and arrogance…

Planting his foot he shot forwards his fist aimed right for Kakarot's chest, he could smell the man's breath as he got so close but one hand clamped around his wrist, and the other caught the second one in the same fashion.

"Did you think I forgot about your toys, I could smell the metal the moment you drew them out." He mocked him for being so arrogant. "I remember that night very well, I remember being pushed back by you're merry band. So let's see how well you handle the same kind of pain!"

Yamcha managed to roll and knock Momma from him though he was still dazed by the surprise attack, his focus was broken again as a gut wrenching scream came from Chaotzu. A bright light was enveloping both of his wrists as Kakarot's face glowed in the after effect. "No-! Throwing his hand up to launch a blast at Kakarot's flank he was struck in the lower jaw with a knee from Momma, his attention diverted enough he didn't register the blow as he was knocked into the air before flipping back towards the ground.

Chi-Chi watched as the officer's body twitched, she might be ready to take some of her payback for all the hell the son of a bitch put her through by teasing her with her baby. But...She clenched her fists tightly, _not yet, you won't suffer yet. It's still too early for that._

She turned to look back at Kakarot who was burning the flesh from Chaotzu's arms with his ki, the smaller opponent was helpless as he just could not overmatch the sheer strength from Kakarot who had him trapped.

Though she was going to scold him, she sensed the commotion coming, "Mr. Black, time to depart."

Kakarot's head turned back towards Momma scrutinizing those words. "Very well." He drew back his fist and then brought it down upon Chaotzu's unprotected head which impacted in the ground.

[***]

Krillin had all but flew himself back, his trip with his wife requiring a postponement much to her displeasure but she understood the seriousness. Yamcha was in the hospital with several broken bones and multiple cracked ribs along with other traumatic internal injuries.

Tien was almost in a rage, cursing himself for not going and being there to help his friend. But there was little the man could do, he was unable to know what had happened to Choatzu, he was gone completely. Leaving him alone in the office until Krillin arrived.

Krillin came in their office still dressed like he was on vacation, "What do you have?" Looking toward Tien who was sitting in a chair, hands folded under his nose, all three of his eyes locked and focused wholly on what was in front of him. He looked as if he were in a trance.

Tien pointed towards the monitor in the middle of the screen not even bringing his face towards his friend, Krillin looked and saw what Tien was looking at. "Livestream…"

It was Chaotzu, strapped into a chair, his eyes held open and body bound by all manner of things. The camera was pulled up from its position and looked towards Choatzu. "Tell everyone who you are, I want this entire world to know just what the holy half dead and soon to be burning in agonizing pain name is."

"God's no!" Krillin shouted as he stalked up the monitor.

"We can't shut it down, we've tried. No doubt this is being backed by a major player…" Tien's voice was neutral but his entire body was shaking with anger.

"No spirit to talk eh?" The camera slammed down onto the table. "You see this is what happens when weak idiots get too full of themselves. You believe that you can do whatever you want, take whatever you want from the strong, don't you remember what you did to my _girl?"_ The voice all but hissed in agitation.

"I saw her decapitated head plastered all over the damn universe like some badge of fucking honor! Not even giving her the decency to have a proper death, but that all changes today you little shit!" A spark shot across the Camera as live uncontrolled ki rippled out from his fingers and Krillin had to turn away as the screams came out from Chaotzu.

His friend was being tortured, suffering because of what he had done. Though it took little effort to know who it was, those words were still very fresh even years later.

 _My Girl, it has to be you Kakarot…_

"Look now upon this weak and pathetic man, see how easy they are broken? A little prodding and just like that, pop!" The voice laughed moving the camera closer toward Choatzu. "Come on little man, tell us all how you're feeling? Tell the whole world how you want me to spare your life, do it and I will grant the peace and mercy of death." It was up in his face showing the pained expression of the the officer barely holding on.

Tien refused to look away though tears held at the rims on his eyes.

A hand grabbed Chaotzu by the forehead and pulled it back until the camera slipped and clattered on the ground, a burst of twisted laughter and then intense screaming until the entire stream went dead.

Both Krillin and Tien remained silent as the static faded into a black screen. The moment passing into a minute until Tien let out a scream and grabbed his chair and began to smash it into pieces on the ground. "Damit-! Damit-!"

"No good son of a bitch! I swear i'll kill him, i'll make sure of it!"

Krillin grabbed at Tien, "We will but we have to start doing our job first. We've got scenes to examine and-"

"There's a line Krillin and it's been crossed!" Tien fired back at him completely stopping him. "Kakarot wants to take things to this level then we'll just have to take it up another level."

"You can't compete with him like that, if we go too far Tien we'll only be putting others in danger." Krillin knew he was speaking from excited emotion, though he was having trouble himself he knew that Choatzu was more than a brother to him. "Go do what you have to do, take your time off if that's what you need but I want you back here so we can get in touch with Yamcha and finally take down Mr. Black."

Tien grunted in aggravation but didn't say anything except grab his coat and leave the room. Nearly shattering the glass as he slammed the door shut and all but stormed out of the location.

Krillin exhaled and dug in his pocket for a smoke, his own nerves were going to need one. He had a lot of calls to make and favors to be made, hopefully he could get something on Kakarot before he took off.

 _Hopefully._

[***]

"Heh, wasn't that hard not a bad show." The saiyan snickered sitting back in the headquarters of red ribbon. His bank account, stomach, and glass of liquor all filled making him a happy man.

"Forward, but the message was sent, I do hope the rest of the other organizations will enjoy our gift and show our cooperation." Commander Red said with a grin as the saiyan burst out laughing.

"I think they will," He said setting down another glass which was filled by one of the girls in the room for Kakarot's _entertainment._ Though their appearance wasn't bad he wasn't excited by any of them. "Say…" He said his voice dropping a bit lower, "Where's that Momma bitch?"

Red scratched his beard and shook his head. "Momma has retired for the evening, no doubt taking care of her child. Quite the brain on that little guy and remarkably strong as well."

"Oh? What's her story, she's gotta have some kind of messed up shit to make her into a psycho like me?" He was curious, and his curiosity was growing especially after Zamasu had sent him a transmission earlier.

"Poor girl really," He said before thanking one of the girls serving in the room before readdressing Kakarot. "She was some big secret, one the government royally fucked up and she slipped into our lap practically gift wrapped. One of my lieutenants was looking for a new contact for a hit job and low and behold he stumbles across a professional maid from the Kold Sector."

Kakarot actually stopped drinking and stared hard at the man. "From my sector?"

Red was a bit intoxicated as well and nodded, "Oh yes, or so she claims. But with her unprecedented streak of kills and success rate I have no reason not to believe her."

"You wouldn't happen to have any footage of her would you? You know without the suit?" Kakarot pressed a bit with a grin.

However Red shook his head, "Sorry lad but she doesn't want you seein her. You're her competition and she's yours. Would be bad for us too if you happen to just _know_ who our top assassin is."

Holding his hands up Kakarot laughed it off. "Fair enough, so her son though? What's he like?"

"That I don't mind tellin you about, kids smart and can eat a whole damn cow in a single sitting, lord knows how that woman breast fed that kid."

"Interesting, another drink?" He asked for another toast to which Red agreed.

 _Very… Very… interesting…_

[***]

Chi-Chi was sitting in the living room with Gohan, her little boy idly bouncing a ball as he walked around the room as happy as he could be. Nana moving about and tending to the household chores that needed caring for the day as Chi-Chi just relaxed after a long day of work.

Of course she felt as the ball her little boy was bouncing was pushed towards her and she caught it without even flinching. Her small boy cheering happily as she caught it. "Gohan, if you want to play with mommy you can ask. Don't throw things okay?" She said shaking her head with a smile as she tossed the ball back to him which he caught.

Except Gohan stopped laughing as his head turned towards the doorway drawing Chi-Chi's attention away from it and looked towards it… " _NO-!"_ A black silhouette stood there, a familiar grin on a pair of lips. Chi-Chi felt everything moving so slowly as she jumped over the couch.

" _My Girl should know better than to hide from her master, perhaps you need another lesson?"_

Chi-Chi didn't have time to react as a blast came from the figure and she couldn't stop it as it shot past her and impacted with Gohan-!

Snapping upwards, Chi-Chi's breathing a heavy pant as she struggled to control her emotions. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she realized quickly that she was back in her bed. That Gohan was sleeping in the room next door to her and everything that had been was just a dream.

"Please let him leave… please don't let him find us." She asked quietly, silently to no one. A wishful thought or a passing prayer, she didn't know as she got up from her bed, her mind not willing to go back to sleep as she decided to just _walk_ around Gohan's room for a bit.

She needed to be safe… and secure, perhaps she should close the blinds and draw the curtains as well.

Wrapping herself in her robe she thought maybe the entire house could be locked a little tighter…

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	17. Holding On

**Chapter 17: Holding on**

 **A/N: Another update, another dose of Kakarot/Chi-Chi. Also for fun, i've decided to run a new poll regarding this fic, personally regarding the ending I have many ones I want to do, but there can only be 1 real ending. So Place your votes on which one you want to see, and get your friends to vote as well. I'm interested in how you guys want this to end.**

 _Chi-Chi took a tactical retreat from her home, and her life following the abduction of Chaotzu. She had enough money saved up to take a year long holiday if she wished and still be more than fine financially, but this wasn't about enjoying herself this was about surviving. Currently she was doing the best thing, lounging in a northern city, it was quiet and removed from her normal way of life._

 _Except…_

"Well Zamasu?"

In response, a voice chuckled over the scouter. "Please, what did you think I found?"

"Will you just fucking tell me!"

"Temper, temper." The male scolded, making him clench his jaw. "I know you've had suspicions, otherwise you wouldn't have called me. Please give me some credit." The thick reverberating growl was ignored as the voice on the other end continued. "There were so many goodies for me to watch…so many interesting and familiar traits."

The primitive systems that Earth used were easily compromised by Zamasu's superior ones, like all things that allowed him to trace the data that had led to Mrs. Black's information gathering only trickled into another smaller pool. Someone placed the data in storage, and it was accessible.

"Captured… She was in fact captured, the entire story of her death was a well practiced charade, and it worked quite well I might add. There are so many goodies detailing everything… They withheld her child-oh, or no, that wouldn't be correct, it would be your child wouldn't it?" The voice laughed, a few clicks and taps from keys escaping through the scouter speaker. "It was quite well done, it took them over three months of baiting and testing to get the information from her. While I would normally be upset at your weak-willed maid, it actually removed several smaller thorns in my side. Then with so much work done and built up cases, they then throw all of it away… Oh my, your poor maid, becoming a stripper and flashing all of her body for these weaklings, unable to afford a proper daycare and then she's routinely subjected to sexual battery and imposition by the man in charge of her release." His eyes scrolled through all of the documented evidence against her Parole officer. "An assumed name, they treated her less than dirt, how quaint and nice of them to all but push her into a corner. I mean Kakarot there are nearly thirty photos that I'm sure you'd love to see what this man did to her, I'm sure he touched and tasted almost everything on her and recorded it. Quite funny the stupidity of these lesser beings, then when he's investigated he forgets that his data has a cloud storage and is saved in memory without a physical copy, all but guaranteeing this end result. Currently serving a twenty-year sentence…how droll. Where's the castration, forced sodemy, and gender reidentification? Clearly these humans have no concept of entertainment like we do, this is such a boring world." The clatter of some china echoed as he brought a drink to his lips. "They believe she was killed in a fire and there's quite a bit of evidence to support that, but we have that little bit of information from your dear contractors. A powerful maid from the Kold sector in an area where she was being paroled and hidden away? I'm sure you realize it Kakarot it must-"

The scouter was crushed in the powerful grip of one very… very… furious saiyan assassin. His thoughts exploded with rage and he was only saw red, for the betrayal that she dared perform by selling him out. That she would then sacrifice her honor of her calling for this life of pitiful mediocrity. "I save your life, I give you purpose and existence, only to further train you and turn you into a woman! Then you have the nerve to stand next to me and not tell me! NOT TELL ME I HAVE A SON AND THAT YOU ARE ALIVE!" He was practically screaming now. The veins on his forehead were pulsing and nearly turning his white eyes red as his body was shaking with an emotion beyond rage. Pride and pain were mixing together as he all but tore himself out of his home. The wild sparking of his ki came as he lost the ability to see and focus.

He wasn't angry, no this was beyond it, he was blinded by complete fury. "YOU WILL PAY-!" Kakarot's voice released almost an explosion as he took into the air and headed towards the nearest space station…

Chi-Chi was currently sitting inside Gohan's soon to be school, the young minds preparatory academy and currently pleading her case as to why her son was eligible for such a program and future. As enrollment started at Kindergarten and then went further throughout the year, the grooming of exemplary students started at its base level.

Currently the young demi saiyan was playing with a set of toys, the numerous shapes and color coordination items just basic levels of testing a growing minds adaptability and focus. His eyes were focused on putting the puzzle made out of a ball back together and separate shapes.

"Well Miss CC, I have to admit your son is quite in fact gifted, he's already figuring out our little puzzle." The administrator praised the little boy's intellect. "We have a few other tests that will need to be run throughout the week to determine his placement and adaptability, but overall I think he will be a more than welcome addition to our academy." The slightly senior woman having traces of gray in her hair offered her hand to the mother known as CC.

Smiling she reached across, took her hand and shook it, she had no question that Gohan would be placed here. One for his intellect and two, for her pocketbook, a small ' _donation'_ always helped smooth the wheels of the right people and before she knew it this was her result. "I appreciate it Mrs. Narva. I do hope that I will get a chance to see just how amazing your schools are."

"And I hope that you get that chance too. In fact we have a tour set up for friday; you can bring the young scholar with you and have him take part in an acclimation day while we show you, so just come and stop by. Also we have other emergency contact forms to fill out and other paperwork, do you mind doing that now?"

CC nodded her head. "Sure that wouldn't be a problem."

"Excellent! Please get your son; we can have him wait in one of the playrooms we have set up for recess for the younger students while we get that filled out across the hall." Narva gestured for her to follow and Chi-Chi stood up with her.

"Come on sweetie," Her voice bringing Gohan's focus to her along with his brilliant smile and laughter.

"Coming mom!" Before catching up with her as they walked down the hallway, stopping by a smaller room clearly reserved for recreation Gohan watched as his mother opened up the door and let him walk inside.

"Be good sweetie and play while I finish up okay?"

Gohan nodded obediently as his mother ruffled the top of his head and hair. He walked inside where there were several other children playing but Gohan didn't go over towards them. The boy felt strange around other kids, other kids did strange things in young Gohan's eyes. They also smelled funny and he didn't like things with bad smells.

He worked his way over towards a collection of seven balls on a table, they shined a brilliant orange and piqued his curiosity as they sat together. Looking at their bright orange color and stars on them…

The door clicked open and a new presence filled the room. "Excuse me sir, but what are you doing in here?"

"Oh, sorry I just wanted to see if my son had been placed in here already. My wife mentioned she'd be coming by today and I was running late for work earlier."

Gohan turned towards the door and looked at a man wearing a full tan suit, but even from across the room he could see him. He had really black hair, it seemed to go everywhere.

"I see, and which one is your wife?"

Gohan stepped closer, something smelled about this man, it was something he did not understand. Why did he smell like that and why did he feel different. There was something around him that he could almost touch but he could see there was nothing really there.

"Long black hair and about this tall," he made a gesture of her height with his hand. "Should've been… oh wait." His head swiveled towards the door. "I see her now, I'll go and chat with her. Sorry to bother you."

A pair of black eyes looked down at him, and Gohan felt himself shaking. He ducked his head and retreated behind one of the bookcases, but before he could peak his head around the man was already gone.

Still something scared him about those black eyes…

"Gohan? Where are you sweetie?" Chi-Chi called out as she came inside the room having taken herself about twenty minutes to fill out the paperwork. Looking around she noticed Gohan looking at her from behind a shelf. The moment lasted for a moment until he scurried over towards her. Scooping him up into her arms, "What's wrong Gohan you're shaking?" She could easily tell something was off, as he tucked himself against her. Something had frightened her son. Looking to the woman in charge with a glare. "Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened, did your husband find you?"

"My husband?"

"Yes, he came in here looking for you and your son… Tall man with hair like your sons, had a similar face." Her expression slightly shifted to concern. "Was that not your husband?"

"Yes… Yes it was, sorry I had forgotten." Her extensive training in holding back emotions barely kept her composure as she turned around still holding Gohan close to her. She moved quickly from the school with more than brisk pace her eyes flipping all around trying to find out if ' _he'_ was there. She was all but running as she made it to her car, she couldn't exactly fly away from where she was it wasn't exactly going to solve anything.

Clicking herself and her son into her car Chi-Chi was about to turn on the ignition when her phone vibrated. ' _Of all the times to call me.'_ Her top teeth were chewing slightly on her bottom lip as she pulled out her phone.

"Look in your rear mirror… _Mrs. Black."_ A voice spoke that made Chi-Chi's grip on her phone slide away as her eyes looked into the mirror foolishly and standing beside a tree-!

"Oh GODS!" She screamed moving to rip Gohan from his seat causing him to cry out panic.

" _Don't,_ Don't you dare run from me…" The voice growled through the phone as Chi-Chi looked back with her eyes and saw that he was no longer there. A thick snort escaped from the other end. "I know where you are, and don't even think about crossing me. I just had to see _my son,_ for myself."

"Please, he's my baby just let us-"

"I have not given you permission to speak! I still own you!" The voice hissed back cutting her off from further speaking. "I am very displeased with my maid… but we will talk again my dear girl. You see i'm not going to kill you," A deep breath came through the phone as he apparently took a moment to compose himself. "at least not right now, because originally I was going too but you see I had a long time to mull this over. You will continue on as you were, you will make no attempts to flee, no attempts to hide, if you do that… well," His voice becoming a dark chuckle. "I will simply tear you to pieces over a couple of days, or maybe the boy in front of you as punishment for not only betraying me but also," His voice shifting again. "I was so hurt that you didn't tell me you were alive, that my favorite girl would stand beside me and not tell her loving master, the man who saved her, gave her a home, trained her and helped give you the son you so fawn over and not have the slightest decency to tell me that you were alright."

Chi-Chi struggled to breathe, she simply stared at the phone as if it were actually Kakarot. "I just-"

"Need I punish you here and now? Do not interrupt your master… in fact I want to hear you say it. Who am I?"

Chi-Chi didn't hold back as she felt herself choke out the words once again. "Master… you're my master." Her eyes began to fill with tears as she slunk to the ground.

"Good girl. Now take care, we will be speaking with one another again and remind me and yourself, who is it that loves you?"

Chi-Chi shook her head but she couldn't stop her lips from reciting what it knew, "You, I love you master." How could she even attempt to displease him now.

"That's my girl… i'll see you soon." The phone went dead after that and Chi-Chi could only clutch Gohan against her and release a pathetic sob as he was here, he had found her, and there was no hope of stopping him from doing what he wanted. Stroking the back of Gohan's head she could only pray that everything would be fine for him. There wasn't a price she would not pay to have him live a life free from all of this, the world that had sucked her in and taken so much from her. "I'm so sorry baby." She told him kissing his cheek.

Her little boy hugged her back, "Don't cry momma."

If only she could… If only she could.

[***]

" _I need your help, though I know we have no real reason to work together I need a favor."_

" _Why are you calling me? Surely one of the best assassin's wouldn't call me out of the blue for no reason?"_

" _Look, there are things that are beyond my control and I know you want something and I have something to give you._

 _He was interested now, "Alright then? What is it?" Listening intently to the other person on the other end of the phone his eyes widened at their response. "Are you serious?"_

" _Very, so what do you say? Will you help me?"_

" _How could I refuse? To see Kakarot fall, i'll help but this will take time at least a couple weeks to prepare. Can you maintain and stay alive for me to get what I need."_

" _I don't know but i'll try."_

" _Well do stay alive I don't want to waste this chance."_

[***]

Chi-Chi was sitting on a bench, doing her best to remain calm. She was after all here to have a tour of the facilities of the academy she had just enrolled Gohan in. The last week had put her on absolute edge, of course the phone call she had made was the slimmest of margins for Gohan's survival… she already casted herself among the dead. Kakarot had come here to kill her, the question was how long she had.

It was just her watching her son as he was at an outside arts and craft station, her little boy already getting along well with the other kids as they painted pictures and made other art projects with the materials on hand. Gohan finding the glitter and finger paints to be his method of creating his art, Chi-Chi watched with a smile but she was only putting on a front.

The whirlwind of emotions were still flooding through her and-! "Oh you guys started all the fun without me?"

"Oh, i'm sorry I didn't even see you come in. You must be Gohan's father!" The teacher said not even hearing the door open or close. Turning towards a man wearing a white button up shirt and black slacks.

"Yep! That's my boy, names Son Goku!" He exclaimed happily replied smiling, offering a friendly chuckle as he put an arm around Chi-Chi who was already shaking. "Please continue I just want to sit with my wife and observe."

"Oh no problem, please enjoy yourselves."

Chi-Chi felt his hand slide around her waist pulling her tightly against him. "Please… don't hurt him." Chi-Chi softly begged as fingers strummed against her stomach.

"You are in no position to tell me anything." Kakarot replied not even looking at her, though his voice wasn't caught by anyone other than her. "How long did you think you would hide from me?"

"I wasn't-" She saw the glare in his eyes as he looked at her and she stopped. "I just tried to start over, I spent over a year struggling to survive."

"And not once did you try and contact me?"

"You thought I was dead, you didn't try and find me, I thought you were done with me." Chi-Chi winced slightly as his fingers dug into her side.

"I am done with you, when I say so." His voice growled.

"Are you here to kill me? I don't care if you are… but please let Gohan live. No one knows about him, he was never recorded in any hospital, he has no living file data except what I created through my employer."

Kakarot leaned into her and harshly bit her ear making her eyes tear up,though no one could see it as he brought his other arm up to block the view. "Bitch, do not dare tell me what to do. I'll rip that fucking boy to pieces if I want."

"I beg you… I'll do anything."

"Oh you will, I know you will." He spoke into her ear before licking the small wound he had left. "I expect that tonight you will be ready to receive a proper re-education by your master."

Chi-Chi looked down towards her hands that were folded in her lap. "Of course."

"That's my girl." His voice almost softly purring his approval. "Now let's just enjoy our time out, after all we have a little Black to add into the fold."

She said nothing, the long months of brutal conditioning reminding her of where she was. It was far worse to disobey, when it had just been herself it was one thing. But with the prospect of her son being turned into everything that she was? She couldn't have that, Gohan didn't deserve the fate of her mother. He needed to be free of this because no matter how much she wanted to admit it.

Chi-Chi hated everything that had befallen her, she was once just a normal person. But look at her now, a terrified mass murderer held hostage by the craziest son of a bitch she had ever had the displeasure of knowing. There was no love between them, no affection, or chance at normalcy just Kakarot's twisted view of the world and how it was supposed to appease him and his desires.

She was never given a choice in it and the last thing she wanted for her beloved baby boy was to not have a choice like she had.

"Momma look!" Gohan cried coming over towards her, the boy holding up a picture of their living room or what she could tell was it. A nightly ritual they shared as the slightly blobbed figures of her, Gohan, and Nana all smiling in the frame.

Kakarot chuckled and Gohan looked towards the man sitting beside his mother. The coal black eyes almost swallowing the boy's entire gaze.

The boy shrunk back slightly, cowering towards his mother who could not reach out to comfort him. "A timid little brat. But I suppose I may have to break that little habit," She sat idle as Kakarot moved from his position and squatted just a foot away from his son. His eyes scanning him up and down, his lip twisting slightly as he saw just how fearful his own ' _son'_ was, he was never such a little coward. The backbone was lacking as well.

Reaching out his hand touched Gohan's jaw slightly turning his face still inspecting it, feeling the way the boy was shaking was annoying him. He heard him whimper at the rough treatment, but ignored it and pushed his thumb alongside his cheek.

"Our next lesson will begin, i'm sorry but we need Gohan back. You can pick him back up at the end of the day." The teacher called interrupting Kakarot who removed his hand.

"Okay sure! Take care, I have to get going." His reply using his Son Goku persona earned a wave from the teacher before he stood up and looked to Chi-Chi. "I expect you here in 10 minutes and we'll begin your discipline." Pulling a card from his pocket, a key card for a hotel room inside the city.

"Yes, of course." Chi-Chi replied keeping her breathing steady as he snorted and left.

Turning to Gohan she leaned down and gave him a big hug, holding back her tears. "I'll do anything for you sweetheart. Mommy loves you…" She kissed his cheek as he hugged her back.

"I love you mommy." Gohan told her before she pulled away.

There was nothing she would not do for him.

[***]

She did not even have the chance to open the hotel room, a hand grabbed her and all but threw her inside. She stumbled slightly but held her composure, like a deer being circled by a wolf. Chi-Chi had all but accepted her fate. "Strip." The entire room was dark and she could not see him, her eyes were not adjusted unlike his saiyan ones. Though she could feel his presence so very close to her.

"Yes, master." Removing her clothes quickly, she disrobed leaving herself in nothing but her maroon panties and bra.

A deep breath came beside her as he inhaled her scent, the air dragging over her skin. "On your knees," He growled as a hand slipped alongside her back and came to the front of her stomach. "For your sake, you better remember how to do this."

' _I do… Master'_ She thought sadly as she went down to her knees. Kakarot moved in front of her and she reached up with her hands to find a familiar cock that she had been intimate with many times. Wrapping both of her palms around she could feel the veins pulsing beneath it. Rolling upwards towards the head Chi-Chi brought her lips around it and without hesitating pushed her lips down around his manhood, her tongue sliding on the underside as took in as much as she could before slowly drawing her lips back.

"Fuck… It has been such a long time." His voice was thick as a hand grabbed at the back of her head and pushed her to a more demanding pace. "Don't you dare slow down or even think about letting a single drop escape your lips."

Chi-Chi made no comment, her head being pushed into his crotch as his length surged in and out of her mouth hitting the back of her throat. She coughed a bit as she struggled to keep herself from choking but Kakarot didn't care as he pushed himself into her mouth sealing himself inside as she felt the burst of his seed quickly escaping into the back of her throat.

The hiss of his voice as she pushed against his stomach in a vain attempt to create some space in her mouth until Kakarot tore her off of him and threw her to the floor. "Damnit… You can't even do that right!" He snarled and Chi-Chi felt the sting of his hand upon her cheek knocking her to the ground, her face pressed hard into the carpet.

"I'm very disappointed in you. I might've forgiven some of your transgressions had you not of fucking hid from me in plain sight, and then have the nerve to not tell me that you were alive one single time!" Chi-Chi said nothing as he kicked her in the stomach. Her lungs hacked out the air as she was struck, the force of the blow and sudden impact caught her off guard. "You're only lucky that I'm not ripping your head off right now…"

Unspeaking and acting without emotion she got to her knees again. _For you Gohan… All for you…_ Acting ever the submissive maid she was once before as Kakarot picked her up and slammed her down on the bed. "Beg for my forgiveness, beg for the life of that little brat. I want to hear you tell me just how sorry you are about doing this to your master."

Without waiting for her to even start talking Kakarot speared his erection right into her body making her cry out from the sheer force invading her body. He didn't even wait a second before slamming himself inside of her, holding very little back as Chi-Chi cried out in pain. Her lips fumbling over themselves as she began to beg and plead for Kakarot's love again, that she was foolish for even trying to deceive him.

Clutching at his back her nails digging into his back, just holding on was all she could do as she begged him to take her back, that she was unworthy of him.

Kakarot's lips crushed against hers as she felt a burst of heat inside of her body. "Since i'm feeling merciful let's go again and again until it's time for you to go pick up that pathetic brat."

"Of course master," Chi-Chi relented as Kakarot flipped her over and pinned her face down into the mattress. Her fingers gripping the sheets tightly as only the image of her son's future danced in her head. _I love you Gohan, mommy always will._

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan (Don't forget about the poll)**


	18. Tip The Scales

**Chapter 19: Tip the Scales**

 **A/N: For all of you guys wondering about the poll it'll come down once I finish writing the final chapter (The next one) who knows how long it'll be, too vote its on my profile page. It's open to everyone, however it does not work on Mobile, you unfortunately have to use a PC. If you can't vote just send me a PM I'll tally it up at the end. We have I think 17 votes at the moment and apparently people have to die, not saying who though! (Here are the options for you phone only peeps)**

 **1 Good Ending (kakarot/Chi-Chi Reconcile)**  
 **2 Neutral Ending (Chi-Chi and Gohan remain alone)**  
 **3 Bad Ending (Kakarot kills Chi-Chi and Gohan)**  
 **4 Tragic Ending (Kakarot and Chi-Chi both die)**  
 **5 Hopeless ending (Combine Bad and Tragic)**  
 **6 Leave it up to me (Cause you don't want to choose)**

 **Anyway enough stalling Next chapter and it's a twisted one, Plus NSFW right off the bat.**

Chi-Chi cried out, her hands pushed down into the mattress as the rush of her climax overtook her body. Her body slick with sweat as her lungs emptied all of her air feeling the thick length currently pulsing and coating her insides with another dose of white seed. Hands slid up her sides, cupping her full breasts and pulling her back into a warm male chest. She could hear him breathing on the side of her neck, his teeth nipping at her skin. "That's my girl, you love it don't you?"

She moaned unable to stop the pleasure that he gave her from overwhelming her. Kissing at her neck, slowly gliding his palms down until one cupped her sex, the other delving into her ebony locks. The tresses of her locks spilling over his fingertips as pushed his nails along her skin.

Kakarot missed this, the way she felt, she was soft but so strong. Watching her climax and the way her body fit him so perfectly. It was why she was his favorite maid, it was why he let her get pregnant and not immediately take care of the issue.

The image of her swollen stomach and breasts was such a turn on for him. Of course he wasn't going to grant her any favors… He still expected her to do her job, she didn't wish to discard it and he wasn't going to force her, but she would get no sympathy

When she was sick she would just have to deal with it, when she gave birth it was on her. He wasn't going to be holding her hand, no one had ever held his hand.

Drawing her face back towards him he kissed her lips, remembering their taste, tenderness, and feeling against his own. Perhaps it was why he hadn't outright killed her, but as he plundered her mouth with his tongue dropping them both to their sides. His tail coiling around her leg and lifting it up Kakarot surged back inside of her again, his cock finding those hidden spots that made her body clench and jerk in response to him.

Originally he had come to punish her, repeatedly but it had shifted and turned into their usual sessions where they would end up tangled in each other's limbs for hours. It was how things were supposed to be…

" _Such a waste of a saiyan, how many times have you failed?" The goading voice of another told him, "I mean look at yourself. You can barely purge a world with a moon on it and even then were lucky to find all the occupants dead."_

 _Kakarot felt the harsh kiss of the whip into his back, his arms locked above his head. "You are nearly 13 solar years old! What kind of a piece of shit are you!" The whip smacked his back again and again. Kakarot screamed in pain as the lines of red blood fell from his back._

" _A little pain? Is it too much?" The crack happened again and again until Kakarot's fell hoarse and gasped unable to take in air from the pain._

 _He could feel the wind touching the bone of his muscles, the slabs of meat that were barely holding onto his body, that almost felt ready to fall off. He couldn't even see, his vision had gone white as his body tried to shut down functions in order to hide himself from the pain._

 _But they wouldn't let Kakarot have that luxury. "Reheal him and bring him back in a few hours. I'm not through with this waste. Our lord demanded that his efforts be punished for every single minute of failure." His voice chuckling as he hit the switch that dropped the barely conscious saiyan onto the bloody concrete._

 _He was dragged by his chains that had dug into his skin and dropped into a rejuvenation tank, chains injuries and all. He was only to be revived to be punished, if he died? No one cared, he was a failure of an investment._

 _Days became weeks, weeks into months, until he forgot how old he was anymore. The painful reminders forever etched into his body. By hook or by crook, by hot metal or whip, through pain or starvation, it did not matter for Kakarot would suffer for the sheer pleasure of the man who had bought him. His young saiyan pod caught from space and sold into slavery._

" _Come on, make me laugh. Be someone else Kakarot? Come on!" The voice taunted him, a fist punched him the face until he began to speak._

" _I-I'm…" Struck again._

" _Too deep, much too deep. I want to hear a fun voice, someone carefree who loves everyone around them!"_

" _H-Hey!" He was electrocuted in the side until he screamed._

" _That's not the same voice, if you're going to pretend to be someone I want the screams to match!"_

 _Kakarot sucked in a breath unable to control the way his tears were now falling from his face. "Name's Goku-! AHHHH-!" His lips locked open into another blinding scream of pain._

" _No, No, let's start again until you get it right."_

 _A prod here or maybe a kick or punch. It didn't matter did it?_

 _Soon the monkey boy act was a show, as the man known as Kakarot and his alter ego. Son Goku!_

 _He was quite the hit at parties, until it grew dull and he was torn apart in front of their eyes, it was just like he had been down in the cold steel and concrete. His screams of agony more entertaining for the rich and wealthy than his stupid split personality._

" _Don't you feel better Kakarot? Ready for another week of fun?" The saiyan didn't even feel the pain anymore that sensation in his body long since left him. He detached himself from who he was, or even what he was. "How about we switch things up? I want you to do something very simple…"_

 _Giving the saiyan a dull knife he was lead into another room. Another soul that had displeased their lord left to die, except most painfully._

" _No Tricks, no powers, I want you to kill this fool with that knife I don't care if it takes a week I want you to cut him from his ass all the way to his head and if you don't do it exactly that slow I will do it to you!"_

 _Now it was his chance to inflict pain, to cause suffering upon others so that he would not feel pain himself. That glorious pain, his lips twisted into a sadistic grin, every single time he got to show that little dab of pain, that little twist of agony as he tortured someone to death over the course of a full week using only the dullest of a blades._

" _You know what Kakarot… Since you're doing such a fine job, how would you like to have a little more fun? Wouldn't you like that? Wouldn't you like to share that fun we have together with more people?"_

 _He nodded, his tail all but swishing with giddy anticipation._

" _But we can't have you going like an animal or with such an abhorrent name… Goku, it's ridiculous. We need something simple and effective." His voice petered out as he thought about it, snapping his fingers as he came up with it. "Yes I have it… You shall be Mr. Black. It actually matches the clothes I bought you, not bad right?"_

 _was soon everywhere and the once failure of a saiyan baby began to embrace his true calling. The nature of the beast inside of him was set free._

 _It wasn't until he felt the shackles and chains snap when he tugged them down. The heavy supports of the building broke and collapsed as a man screamed. That cruel smirk spread over his lips. "Are you afraid?" Kakarot could feel his entire body trembling. Slowly walking forwards, his hands grabbing at the man's face. "Don't you want to have fun?" Goku spoke with a twisted smile as the man only screamed as fingers dug through his face and into his skull. "Come on, don't disappoint Mr. Black!"_

 _His lord and his family, and every single person he had ever associated himself with fell under the wrath of Mr. Black, the former saiyan known as Kakarot. There was nothing left of the man who he once was, only killing, pain, and suffering along with his twisted alter personality and he only felt pleased. There were millions of people to kill, money to be made, and so many lovely ladies for him to enjoy. The lord's daughter had been his first and would not be the last on his rise from obscurity to infamy._

Redressing himself Kakarot looked down at Chi-Chi and chuckled, "Just like before, you will forever be my girl won't you?" Kissing her cheek she mumbled something to him in response. Taking a finger to trail down her cheek and shoulder. "Don't worry soon you won't care about that little brat and the only one that will matter will be me again." He left Chi-Chi's room turning and descended down the stairs. There he saw his little spawn in another room reading books and playing with toys. It was the same reason he had been weak, he hadn't been properly trained, but he didn't have the time to break in his own son and build him back up. Hopefully his maid would come to her senses and do what she had to do.

So he strolled out of the house leaving Chi-Chi in her bedroom ready to come back when he pleased to discipline her. A smile on his lips as he walked down the streets towards his other residence, passing by others who paid him no real mind as he casually whistled a tune.

"We can confirm that Mr. Black has left, I'm going to make contact with Momma." A cold female voice spoke through a receiver.

"Alright, just be careful Eighteen." A voice told her which only made her chuckle.

"Of course, i'm not a fool you know." Breaking communications she took several minutes to keep her observation of the surrounding area to make sure Black hadn't come back around. Once she had satisfied that bit of her need for assurance that she would be alone.

Approaching the front door Eighteen was wearing her nondescript clothing, a black shirt, blue vest and striped pants.

Rapping her knuckles on the back of the door Eighteen hitting it twice, pausing and then two more times until sitting back against the railing that led to the front door.

Waiting for roughly five minutes until she heard the door unlock and a open. "House call?" Eighteen joked seeing the face of Momma who looked like she had tried to shower briefly but her body still reeked of sweat and sex.

"Is it important? I don't have a lot of time okay…" Eighteen observed the beaten woman with a bit of pity.

"Oh it's important, a special someone wants to meet with you." She said handing her a card with instructions. "One you are ready, we'll help you take care of Mr. Black."

Chi-Chi took the small card and closed her eyes. All she had wanted was to be free, to be rid of him and have a life that would protect her and Gohan.

That didn't happen however, Kakarot had returned and had spent the past week reminding her of just how much she had grown to love his touch. She hated and loved it all the same and it was just like before, where she would lose herself in the euphoria and forget about everything else and it just hurt because deep down… she wanted it back. She wanted that affection, she needed that person who was looking at her. Caring for her. ' _Damit-! But I can't-! I just can't!_

The image of Gohan didn't allow her to give in to him, she couldn't sacrifice her beloved little boy. It was the only real good she had in her life. What else was there to her, nothing but a legacy of death and destruction, she had ruined lives for the sake of her own.

She needed something, some measure of decency in her life, and that was her little boy. His innocence was perhaps the only thing that kept her blackened soul from fading to ash. His smile, his love, and pure affection were worth more than anything to her.

It was also why she had to do this.

"I'll speak with him soon."

Eighteen smiled, "Very good, i'm sure he'll be overjoyed. Afterall who wouldn't want to take down Kakarot? Just imagine what that would do for you, and for us?"

Giving the blonde a shallow smile she could only simply nod her head and go back inside, Gohan's dinner needed to be started and she hadn't spent too much time with her little boy today. Maybe they could have a small walk together in the park? Or just go out for a nice meal?

Closing the door Chi-Chi turned around to see Gohan walking up to her, holding a fully colored picture book. It was ready for her approval and to be pinned on the front of the refrigerator door along with the rest of his artwork.

"Oh thank you honey, it looks amazing!" Offering her little artist his well deserved praise as he hugged her waist.

"I make them all for you Momma! You're the best!" Gohan's hands squeezing at her waist as Chi-Chi rubbed the top of his head.

"I think we need a special night out for this achievement, what do you say Gohan are you hungry?"

"Yeah!" He almost jumped in excitement as Chi-Chi smiled down at him.

"Well go get changed sweetie." Her eyes watching as her little half saiyan shot up the stairs laughing happily. Chi-Chi looked down at the picture in her hands and the card from Eighteen.

There was no turning back.

[***]

"Well Momma, I didn't think we would be meeting again."

She didn't look back at him, "I had a change of heart."

"So I've heard, Kakarot reinvited himself back to Earth and has been seeing you exclusively, just like it was back on Kold before certain _events_ transpired."

Chi-Chi just stared outside his office room. "Since when did Eighteen work for you?"

"Work? I wouldn't say she works for me." Chi-Chi turned back around and looked at him. "Alright, fair enough we've worked since before you were captured. Most times shes just on Vacation and enjoying her freedom," He added before laughing. "And spending all of her husbands money, that's another big one."

She had to change the topic, "Will it work? Will this actually be enough to stop Kakarot?"

"I'd be my reputation on it. I've got everything planned out and with your help I can guarantee that it will work. Provided that the saiyan hasn't increased his strength too much, but this will take a few days. So are you ready?"

Chi-Chi looked down at the picture of Gohan on his third birthday. It was the two of them, his bright smile and chocolate covered hands and face as he found that his birthday cake needed to be eaten with his hands. ' _I'll do anything for you Gohan.'_

"Yes."

A pair of cuffs clicked around her wrists, another pair went around her legs and a third around her neck.

[***]

' _I've made my choice, please meet me at these coordinates and time.'_ So here he was and nothing. "Perhaps i've been too merciful. She seems to think that I revolve around on her time." Kakarot muttered as he rested out in the middle of nowhere.

He'd already checked the place for some kind of trap but there was nothing, no hidden tricks or people for miles. His scouter wasn't detecting anything or any signals traveling in his area.

' _So what is your plan? To fight me? Trick me? Or betray me my maid? I know that this isn't simply because you've wanted to come back to me.'_

Checking on what was supposed to be Chi-Chi's home had all but been stripped and cleaned out. There was no signs of anyone living there or any indications as to where she had gone.

He kicked a rock with his boot, still remaining in the shade as he wore his black training gi, his arms crossed as he focused and tried to detect anything around him. Merely idle by a small outcropping of rocks in the middle of nowhere, he had to question what he was really doing there.

He remained there for almost fifteen minutes hardly flinching or even moving a muscle. Reaching up to push his scouter he heard the movement behind him, throwing himself forward. Both hands shoving off the ground as the rock he was just standing at was cut in two. "Fucking knew it was a setup!" Black snarled, looking around he couldn't detect anything. His scouter wasn't even going off.

A small chunk of rock fell just to his side and without even waiting his hand fired a blast towards the location. The explosion obscured his vision but that wasn't his goal. Spinning around his fist caught his assailant in the stomach.

The reflex blow sent them backwards impacting into the ground, skidding about ten feet as Kakarot stopped and his face filled with disgust. "So you thought you could kill me?"

"I don't think I can. I will kill you." His attacker dusted themself off and walked towards him.

Exposing the tops of his fangs Kakarot's hands twitched, there was a level of anger building up inside of him that he had not felt in a long time. Something, it was so foreign to him and not one of the many emotions he knew. "You can't kill me, you and I both know it."

"Why can't I?"

Kakarot exploded forwards. Drawing back his right arm before throwing the fist forwards. The connection happened but, nothing else. Kakarot looked into a pair of clear cerulean eyes, the shock was evident on his face. He wasn't expecting this response, or even if he had what he was looking at now. The moment lasted until he was thrown backwards. His feet digging into the ground as he tried to gain control of himself.

"You aren't her… You aren't my girl!" His hand shot forwards pointing at the imposter. The woman looked back at him, her raven black hair and black fighting gi were an exact match to the one he had trained. Everything was right about her appearance except for those eyes, those cold emotionless eyes. But more disturbing than that was the fact he could feel nothing coming from her, no presence or aura that she held and whatever scent they had clearly was a fake as well. "You had better start talking or I will take you apart piece by piece until I get the answers I want!"

The woman just held up one hand as they dropped into a familiar fighting stance and motioned for him to, bring it on! Kakarot screamed and shot himself forwards his fists raining down upon her. But she was fast!

He missed her with a right hook, her body ducking until her knee shot upwards and caught him in the stomach knocking him backwards. He felt himself flying backwards until he hit the ground and skipped several times. But he opened his eyes to see the fake right above him and nailed him again. Rolling up and over several times Kakarot bounced off a boulder. The debris peppering him as the rock shattered from the force.

Coughing as the dust clogged his throat Kakarot looked back up, his eyes not only red from the irritation but the rage that was boiling over inside of him. "You are," His voice trailed off from a hiss as he snapped back up. "PISSING ME OFF BITCH!"

The woman didn't even react as she just broke into a sprint coming straight for him. Kakarot moving to block her strike but he was hit again in the stomach several times. He could taste the blood in his mouth as he was sent into the air with the woman driving him upwards into the air, her hand twisting in his gut making him cough in pain.

Catching her face with an elbow Kakarot made some space for himself as she spun around but recovered and both of them were floating in the air.

"Already bleeding? That's such a shame master." The woman mocked him and Kakarot's lips began to twitch. "Oh my are you getting angry? You shouldn't do that, it won't let you stay in control. I mean you did teach me everything about being in control."

"Shut Up-!" His voice almost cracking as he held his stomach. "You are not my girl! Do not dare to presume yourself as such!" The nerve of this fake! She might act the part, but she could not pretend to be his girl without her aura, or without her emotional eyes. Those cold ones he looked into now were about as alive as the lack of life readings he was getting from this woman.

Then before he could react she phased. He was struck in the back with a kick causing him to spiral towards the ground. Throwing back his hand and unleashing a blast of ki at his pursuerer he watched as they batted it away effortlessly and picked up speed their arm drawn back. Kakarot felt his face get spun almost around as the bitch caught him flush in the cheek.

Impacting into the ground again Kakarot turned towards his foe only to be greeted by charge of yellow ki! Thrusting his hands upwards he caught the oncoming attack immediately he could tell how much trouble he was in as the skin on his hand began to burn and push him deeper into the ground. ' _Damit! DAMIT! DAMMMIT-!'_ His mind screamed at him as he knew that if he didn't get this blast out of here he was going to be seriously hurt and pretty much fucking dead with how strong this bitch was.

Pushing his hands together Kakarot stopped himself from going further into the ground as he planted his feet into the sides of the rock before firing his own beam back up and through the one bearing down on him. The explosion to his side gouged up the ground leaving his attack to scream back upwards and connect with the woman who dared treat him as though he were an amatuer!

Pulling himself out of the hole Kakarot heard the amused laughter and applause of his opponent. "Oh my you got a little dirty down there. Too bad there isn't a Furo down there right? Or maybe you'd like me to use my body to clean you up right?"

His fists squeezed together he could feel the blood beginning to slip down his side fingers. "Who the hell are you!?" He demanded, "You can't be my maid, she was never this strong and you do not have her aura. Explain yourself!" Throwing his hand out to the side to charge up another attack as in warning the woman stopped laughing and glared down at him.

"You really don't believe that i'm her?" She sounded truly surprised.

"You may look like her but your eyes, those emotional eyes are not there and the trace amounts of her scent are there but it's not enough to fool me. I know my maid so tell me just-"

"I am her."

"Do not mock me girl, I have a limited amount of patience." Kakarot growled in warning as the woman slowly dropped down from the air and landed about fifty feet from him. Those eyes were all wrong.

"I guess I should be more clear, I am her or what is left of her." The woman claiming to be Chi-Chi said to Kakarot, his look of anger dropping to one of disbelief.

"Explain yourself." The energy in his hand faded slowly as he looked at this woman in front of him.

"I couldn't beat you, there was no way. The way you so easily manhandled me atop the building, the power readings you gave off when you came looking for me. I knew there was no way I could overcome and defeat you as I was. So I had to do something drastic, I allowed myself to be enhanced by the good doctor I worked with. Dr. Gero transformed me into this." She said holding up her hands as if showing off his hard work.

"And what exactly are you?" Kakarot asked his voice going softer.

"You took away my innocence, my humanity, and free will Kakarot with no intentions of ever letting me go. I was going to be discarded just like all the other maids you had before you once I no longer excited you. I knew that probably when it was first starting out but then you turned me into Mrs. Black, you turned me into a woman you wanted simply because you could," She looked away slightly, her eyes just stared off into the distance. "Then I gave in, I fell in love with you because I could and because you enjoyed it. Me and you were both happy, and probably we could've gone on like that had things not have gone on as they did." She smiled still not glancing at him, thinking back on those days that were once so real like every other day until who she had become over the last three years.

"Would you imagine I still hoped and prayed you would come for me, that somehow you actually cared about me." Slowly her head shook, "But you never really cared about me, did you?" Her eyes shot to him, the corner glare.

"So this is how it is then? All because of some useless little-"

Chi-Chi exploded her foot catching him the stomach sending him backwards through a small cliff. "Do not! EVER-! I mean ever speak about my child you son of a bitch!"

A low growl reverberated from inside of the cliff until it exploded and Kakarot was now glaring daggers at her. "Gohan is the only thing I have, I would give up my life for his without a second thought and it's the only reason I went through all of this. I had to give up the rest of my humanity the rest of my right to being a normal person and it's all because of you!" Her voice rising up as she began to march towards him her hands glowing with ki. "You made me harm my baby! Made me debase myself and get molested by other men and live like shit and now I had to turn myself into a android! I had to give up everything that made me who I was and it was all because of YOU-!"

Kakarot was blasted backwards, the multiple beams of energy breaking through his clothes, his body felt as if it was on fire as Chi-Chi beat him. She had increased her strength and speed by leaps and bounds, and like this he wasn't a match for her.

For almost a minute she hit him every single way possible, he dropped to a knee only to be have a knee drive into his chin and send him backwards into the ground. His head impacting through the stone as he flopped onto his stomach only to be hammered again and again. "I will kill you for him! I will do everything for my son!"

Kakarot could feel his fingers trying to dig into the stone as he turned upwards to see Chi-Chi raise both of her hands above her head. "So let me return the favor for all of the girls that you killed, all the people that I killed in your name and for everything that you took from me!" A massive ball of ki pulsed and grew, it grew and grew until it was ten times the size of her. "Now DIE-!" Her hand threw downwards sending the massive attack towards him and Kakarot managed to get to his feet, he could hear Chi-Chi's laughter but it wasn't her really laughing at him.

Her voice was cracking, all the abuse, emotional torment, and the ramifications of what she had done to herself were causing her to come undone as she laughed cried and screamed all at once. The object of her love and pain was going to die by her hand today but even if she killed him she could never be free of him. Because everyday from here on her actions would always happen because of what he had done. She would kill the man she loved, destroy her body and mind all for him. All for Kakarot.

"Come on-!" Chi-Chi screamed as Kakarot's feet were being shoved through the stone as the attack pushed him backwards. "Isn't this _fun!"_

Kakarot's body pushed back but it wasn't stopping the giant ki ball. He released a scream as he tried to fire up his own ki but it wasn't enough and he was being pushed even faster as he lost his grip.

"Come on _Goku! Laugh Mr. Black! Laugh you bastard-!"_

He screamed as he was overwhelmed, fire was all around him and then the attack burst. Kakarot's hands were at his side as took the full brunt of the attack but his scream turned into a laugh, laughing harder and harder, his voice becoming less threatening and more joyful and jubilant.

Chi-Chi watched as it all exploded, the massive flash of light ending leaving nothing but dirt, dust, and a thick smoke in the air.

Her eyes were peering straight ahead as there still pulsed some form of life, surprisingly he hadn't died. It didn't matter though, she would do it again and again until he finally died. She could go almost forever, he could not.

"Wow! That was really amazing Chi-Chi!" A voice laughed through the smoke, "you really pack a punch. Such a shame that Kakarot didn't like it that much."

Chi-Chi knew that voice but why was he using it?

"Man, it's been awhile since I got to have some fun. So how about it Cheech?"

She watched as the smoke slowly lifted and standing in front of her with no shirt and shredded pants was not Kakarot… ' _What? What is this!? What is going on!?'_

Smiling with the biggest grin ever, Goku couldn't imagine coming out like this. He cracked his neck and fingers as he looked at Chi-Chi. "What? Didn't I tell you I was holding back?" Laughing sheepishly he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry about that. Kakarot doesn't like using this form. But I do!"

His body was engulfed with a golden aura, his hair a bright blonde and eyes a burning teal. "So come on Chi-Chi! Let's have _some… FUN!"_ The super-saiyan cried taking off at her and she threw up her hands ready for the biggest fight of her life.

 **A/N: Can we say plot twist? (Your votes matter, not for the election but for the poll)**

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


	19. The End

**Chapter 19: The End**

 **A/N: Tallied the votes, and the polls and the PMs. Decisions were made, and please note you all decided this not me. Also thanks to Lilacsbloom for beta reading, check out her newest Bardine post for Tumblr and here on**

Chi-Chi was knocked backwards, her lungs exploding the air she had inside of her body as Kakarot drove his knee inside of her stomach driving her into one mountain and out the otherside. The rocks dug into her back, however she managed to slip underneath his blow and flop downwards towards the ground. Throwing up an energy shield around her body, one of the few new curtsey gifts from Doctor Gero as her enhanced body created a yellow pulsing field.

"Wow, that's a tough little shield." The sound of Goku's voice snapping her eyes towards the glowing yellow saiyan. A smile on his face as he almost stopped to take a breather for a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow.

Chi-Chi let the barrier drop and her feet touched the ground, her clear cerulean eyes staring into his teal ones. A tearse sneer on her lips as she stared at him, "What is this little trick you've done?"

"Hm?" The saiyan stopped and scratched his head.

"You've changed, you turned your hair blonde and now your eyes are teal," Her voice growling as she dropped into a fighting stance. Her gaze meeting his own as she waited for his next attack to begin. "Then your strength has increased so much, never once have I seen you use this move before and especially as Goku!"

The saiyan grinned, "Oh yeah I save this one for when I get into a really sticky situation and well I thought since you were so mad at Kakarot that it would be better if you dealt with me." Pushing his back leg outwards and moving both of his fists to aim forwards Goku waited for her next move.

"I always thought Goku was an act," Truthfully he'd only done this on jobs and never when they were together privately.

"It's just how I cope with pain. I wouldn't be normal if I didn't have a way to escape a lot of the terrible things I did to people. But if you'd rather fight with Kakarot…" Goku's smiling face shifted into a sneering visage.

"I can accommodate you-!" Kakarot punched forwards his fist connecting with Chi-Chi's forearm.

Pushing his blow upwards Chi-Chi brought her own fist into his stomach but met the grasp of his fingers around her knuckles. "Good… But not good enough." Kakarot sneered pulling her arm forewards so that he could headbut her squarely.

Chi-Chi's eyes flickered as her sensors went a little haywire from the sharp connection, but she had her own tricks as she turned back on her energy field, the barrier turning into a field sparking with ki.

Kakarot screamed in pain as the sparks rippled down over him forcing him to break off with her but she kept pursuing him. Her hand drawn back she slammed him into the ground, but as he cut through the ground she remained overtop of him her free arm smashing down into him.

Keeping up his guard Kakarot let her hammer down on his forearms until he drove his knee into her thigh causing her skip across the ground. He rolled backwards, his bloody nails digging into the rocks as he lunged for her.

Chi-Chi felt her face get smashed by his blow, she hit and bounced into a boulder before coming to a rest.

Kakarot pulled himself to his feet. His senses focused the boulder as he could feel it moving.

"Not there," A muffled voice said as a hand grabbed Kakarot's leg and with a tug dragged him down below the surface before he could utter a cry of surprise.

Several large holes exploded out from below the ground until a burning scream came as Kakarot was expelled from the ground like a geyser on a ball of ki until it exploded as a second ball shot forth connecting with the larger attack and sending Kakarot falling from the sky.

"Let me show even more of my new tricks!" Charging both of her palms full of ki she unleashed a massive volley of ki towards her opponent who recovered and began to evade the barrage of smaller ki attacks.

Flipping past the standing mountains the impact of their attacks minor but she was throwing up hundreds of these attacks at once towards him. His feet shoved from one outcropping of rocks upwards as he threw his own hands forwards towards her.

"Tricks or no, Take this!" His voice boomed as a surge of energy ripped out from his palms towards her.

Chi-Chi smirked as she pulled back every single blast she had fired towards her barrier which reflected around her.

Kakarot was pelted from behind by hundreds of smaller ki attacks. Each one driving into him like a surgical needle. He could feel blood spurting from his back as he was sent forwards watching as his own attack was held off by the barrier trick.

The next explosion sent him spiraling backwards, his body bouncing and rolling several times across the hard ground. "F-F...Fucking hell." Kakarot growled. Whatever they had done to Chi-Chi was beyond even his transformation state?

Pushing himself up to his knees Kakarot could taste his own blood in his mouth and feel it dripping down his back. The way his bones were aching, calling out for mercy, and how his movements made him want to lay back down and give up.

 _It felt amazing!_

He began to laugh. It was too perfect, too amazing!

Chi-Chi stopped her vantage point from the air as she witnessed Kakarot began to cackle madly with delight. He was so lost in his laughter he wasn't even focusing on her. She'd never heard him like this before and as he beat the ground with his fist acting as if he was barely able to even breathe.

His head snapping backwards as he was in tears. "Oh, I can't believe this is!" He fell completely backwards, hitting the ground still unable to stop himself from bellowing out in laughter. "The fight of my life, the greatest challenge I have ever experienced!" He tried to muffle his voice but failed to do so practically. "And it's you! My maid!"

Chi-Chi's mouth sneered as she moved closer though still keeping herself in a position where she could defend himself.

Rotating around him Chi-Chi got off to his side as Kakarot's laughter died down, bringing up his hand to his eyes to rub away the salt from his tears. "Oh, that was far too funny."

Chi-Chi watched as he stood back up, all but ignoring his injuries and turned his head towards her. "You've truly lost it haven't you?" The condescending tone rolled off of Kakarot who merely brushed off her words.

"I have lost nothing," He said calmly. His grin returning as he looked at her, "Ever since I became this abomination I've been searching for that final fight. The one that would push me to my limits, where I would have nothing left. Where I could go all out and experience the true joy of being a saiyan!"

He threw his arms upwards as he smiled, "This is it! To experience a battle that I was born for, no simple killing, no murder, or toying with weaklings. All of that was just a minor appeasement for what truly flows in my veins." He took a full breath in through his nose. A solemn smile showed up on his lips," I don't know what will happen and that thrill excites me. To finally find someone so powerful to be my rival like this, even if I die here. I will have experienced a real battle, a true test of will that all living beings strive for! I won't be bound by the shadow that created me! I will be able to free myself through combat! Where for once…" his voice breaking down, "Once I'll be doing something for me." His teal eyes shined again with tears as he dropped back down to his knees. "I never wanted to be this way, but I can't undo everything I've done." Casting his eyes to the blue skies above Kakarot watched them pass by overhead. It was a good place for a fight, and a good place to die. "Thank you, Chi-Chi."

"For what?"

"For doing what you did." He exhaled, "I can't explain this to you, but we can now fight to the bitter end and it won't be about our past. It won't be about what I did to you or the boy. No, none of that really matters to me right now."

"What?" She said confused by his words, "Of course it matters! You came here to take everything from me!"

"Maybe I did." He grunted getting back on his feet. "However, that doesn't matter to me, our past, our son. None of it matters." His hand chopped through the air for emphasis. "I just want to fight until there's nothing left, then we can decide on how this needs to end."

"It will end when I kill you." Chi-Chi's voice sharpened, her deadly intention not falling for whatever stunt this was. "Now shut up and fight!" She screamed before exploding forwards. She caught him in the stomach but Goku's elbow slammed into her chest. Both paused for a moment before erupting into a volley of punches and kicks, the air around them exploding as each one fought desperately against the other. Chi-Chi's dogged determination and Goku's new found euphoria for battle, which one was greater. Neither could tell as she hit him in the ribs and he would punch him in the hips.

One would get a choke hold on the other, only to be hammered by elbows into the stomach. It was a terrible scene of violence…

"I can't believe it…"

On the ledge overlooking the all encompassing battle were three figures, Detective Krillin, Tien, and a third was a tall blonde woman. "I told you Krillin, now I better expect a hell of an anniversary gift and birthday party for Marron after you take care of this."

Tien glared at Eighteen, wanting to strike her out of anger, but with his boss right there and the fact he wasn't even sure how strong she was in comparison to himself. He didn't try it, but he would certainly give Krillin one hell of an earful.

Krillin chuckled as he watched the battle unfold, a big part was due to his wife. Eighteen, a double agent. The former Red Ribbon spy now… well he wouldn't say worked for him but was one of his best sources of information. It had been through his wife playing the role of courier and spy for Dr. Gero that gave him the intel he needed to be here.

Of course Gero never knew Momma's true identity until Eighteen had confirmed it. He had been tempted to go and find out where Mrs. Black was having the operation performed and collect her then, but, there was the very real possibility of Mr. Black not taking that too kindly. Considering how badly he had reacted upon his first visit to Earth. It would certainly not be a pretty second.

Kakarot held grudges for life, the saiyan assassin didn't care who would get in his way. So Krillin stayed his hand instead finding out something more critical.

He looked to his wife with a smile. "I owe you more than that hun, especially the location of Chaotzu."

Tien slightly snorted at that. "Not like you could've said something sooner, he didn't deserve to be held for that long!" His friend's poor state when they finally managed to rescue him still more than angered him.

Eighteen merely brushed back her blonde hair. "If it weren't for me you wouldn't have even found him."

"Listen you-!"

A hand grabbed his shoulder. "Tien not the time, or the place. Just look ahead, you wanted to do right by Choatzu, so we have our chance. We can bring those two into custody and finally start fixing the damage on this planet. With Mrs. Black back in custody we can dismantle Red Ribbon and if we can also cap-"

Tien's eyes all narrowed at his boss. "We're not capturing him, he has to die Krillin he's far too dangerous to be left alive and you know that."

Eighteen laughed, "I actually agree with trifocal over there."

"Listen you blonde-!"

"Tien enough! I know you want payback, but we can't sacrifice our integrity." His fellow detective shook the offending arm off. "This won't undo what's already been done."

"Tell that to our friend who won't walk again for years!" Tien spat back bitterly.

Krillin sighed, "Our revenge doesn't give us a right to kill him. Our job is to catch the bad guys, the moment we start becoming judge and jury we lose what we are." There was a deeper meaning, it was why Krillin took up this mantle, why he did everything. If he could still go home to his family with a clean conscience than he could accept what he did.

They were the heroes not the villains. At least that's as much as he told himself.

"Well, I have to go find a place to hide out. I may be an android, but I am not ruining my hair or dress for either of you." Eighteen said casually turning and strutting away. She may be an artificial human but getting involved with two powered up fighters wasn't on her agenda.

Krillin chuckled and nodded as she left. It had taken him awhile to realize that his wife had originally been an agent for Red Ribbon. But either through fate or by luck the women sent to gather information on him had actually fallen for him.

He hadn't told anyone until today when he spoke with Tien about his wife's double life. But it didn't really matter at this point. Once these two were taken down he had more than enough evidence to begin dismantling Red Ribbon for good.

[***]

Kakarot and Chi-Chi clashed together both of their fingers locked together as they struggled to control the other's strength. Chi-Chi's body was working on overdrive as Kakarot's second wind had taken her by surprise.

With one eye squinting she could see the blood running down his forehead. With the look of pure determination on his face to keep fighting, but she could see a grin almost tugging at the sides of his face as their struggle continued.

Kakarot watched Chi-Chi who seemed still unfazed by all of this, that she wasn't ready to stop fighting. It made him only enjoy this moment even more and he flared his ki the burning golden ki illuminating all around him.

Chi-Chi's hands began to shake as Kakarot began to cry out, his vocals a match of his own effort as his arms bulged and he slowly pushed her arms backwards.

Teal and cerulean continued to look into the other as they struggled against the other. Very slowly Chi-Chi began to lose out as her arms were being pushed to the sides. It was a hair at a time but it was still progress as once they were by her head, gradually falling past her shoulders and down.

Chi-Chi's arms were shaking as she tried to power herself up further, a white glow engulfing her hands but she only managed a short tremble before Kakarot began overpowering her. She couldn't let him break her guard, but damnit he was still overpowering her. Until her arms were completely below her sides Chi-Chi let her arms snap to to the side forcing Kakarot's momentum to carry himself into her but she tucked her legs upwards and planted both of her feet squarely into his chest. Knocking the air out of his lungs and sending him into the air.

The saiyan hacked and coughed hard as he tried to stop himself, he was almost spent as he let himself fall back down towards the earth. The heavy weight of being transformed was taking a massive toll on his body. Slipping downwards until he landed in a heap in the ground.

Chi-Chi herself was feeling the strain, having only used this body for a day it wasn't exactly easy for her either. Falling to her knees she was ready to be done, to let herself just shut down and turn off the torment she was putting herself through. Except as Kakarot slowly began to rise back up from the dirt and grime in front of her she couldn't stop.

"Just. Stay. Down." She breathed, with her clothes in tatters and her body covered in scratches and bruises Chi-Chi stubbornly made herself get up on one foot.

Laughing Kakarot flopped forwards onto the ground. His hair flashed black for a moment but returned to blonde moment later. "Never." He rasped as his heavy labored breaths pushed himself back upwards. Each arm shaking like a leaf in the wind, the grains of dirt and rock slipped through his fingers as he pushed raised one hand to his knee and began to get back up.

Chi-Chi's form was slumped over but she was still upright as Kakarot stumbled slightly towards her. She pulled back her teeth into a snarl as Kakarot only smiled, his attitude enraging her more that he wasn't taking this fight seriously at all. But she didn't have time to waste as she pushed forwards, her fist pulled back.

Kakarot took the blow, his face rocked as he took a step backwards, the world went dark but he stayed on his feet. Drawing his own arm back he hit Chi-Chi just the same.

Both of them looked at the other and neither backed down.

Each blow shook the ground, again and again both sides traded massive haymakers with the other in order to make the other quit, to give up or back down. But they both took it as one was fighting for her own survival and that of her family, the other fighting for the feeling of being truly alive and that this was something he'd always wanted.

"Damn you-!" Her next blow made Kakarot stagger and spin around.

Blood dripped from his lips as his one eye had swollen shut, gasping for air he turned back and spit but swung his fist and nailed her square in the stomach. The shockwaves rippling outwards as Chi-Chi cried out grasping at her stomach. "I… Won't… Break!"

Chi-Chi grabbed at his skull and smashed her forehead into his, both of them nearly blacking out as both dropped to a knee.

"Why? You have nothing to fight for?" She screamed as she struggled to collect herself, tears were threatening at her eyes but she wouldn't let anything fall for him. Not for Kakarot.

Kakarot swallowed the blood in his mouth as he gasped for air, "I'm fighting for my own existence, to be what I was supposed to be." His hair flickered to black and slowly dropped from that blonde to coal black. "I'm not doing this for any other reason than myself."

Rising up back on both feet Kakarot's eyes looked forwards. "I've never felt so alive in all my life." He actually managed to laugh even as pain shot through his ribs feeling several of them cracked. "Fighting until there's nothing left, just like you." He grinned as Chi-Chi snorted falling to the ground as her body was at its breaking point.

"I have. A purpose." She ground out through her clenched jaw. That slow meticulous rise back up as she raised one fist at him. "You are nothing but a monster."

He nodded his head. "Yes, yes I am but making you into myself I found out the truth."

"What? That I'm stronger than you. That you have truly nothing!" She shouted at him.

"No, you see Chi-Chi if you could overcome what I put you through, that means that I can do the same. That I don't have to be the monster that I was turned into."

Chi-Chi aimed one hand at him her fingers spreading apart. "You will forever be a monster."

He grinned and held back one hand aimed at her. "You were just like me."

Both paused looking at the other, Chi-Chi couldn't stop herself as tears ran down from her eyes. Her vision blurring and her hand was shaking. She was just like him, but no longer.

Despite everything that she had been put through, the abuse, the torture, the hell of life that drowned and swallowed up someone as powerful as Kakarot and many others before her. She refused to remain tainted, she wasn't innocent, she wasn't some martyr or angel. But she chose to break free from those shackles, to not let her past define her and her future like Kakarot had.

Kakarot gave in and dragged others down with him because that was all he knew. That was all he felt, but she, the simple woman abducted from her home and sold to be nothing more than a man's whore and assistant killer in training did the unimaginable. She wasn't consumed by it.

Her son, the only small bastion of purity that remained inside of her fueled that small part of her soul to do something better. To be better.

It was what Kakarot saw in her and he was praising her for it. Her strength of will even though she didn't see it herself. "Why won't you just die!" She screamed as her hand began to glow with a pulsing yellow orb.

"Only if you're stronger." Kakarot chuckled as a blue one formed in his own palm. "It was a great fight Chi-Chi."

"Shut up! Shut up! Just stop talking to me!" She cried as she held herself back from firing.

"You are an amazing woman. Take care of my son even though I know you'll do great." Kakarot's attack pulsed bigger and bigger.

"Why did I ever fall in love with you-?" She screamed as the air began to whip around her face, splashing her tears away from her face.

Kakarot smiled, "Because you and I were perfect for each other." He released his attack towards her and he looked at the way Chi-Chi stared back at him, the pain was on her face, the strain and weary battle features. Even without her brown eyes there was still some measure of the woman that he…

"That's our cue!" Krillin jumped up from his position with Tien following behind him as the explosion occurred.

"What just happened? Did I see that right?" Tien yelled to Krillin who shook his head.

"I don't know Tien, just cover me!" Krillin flew through the dust and dirt as he spotted one person still standing.

"Don't move-!" His voice shouted, "You are under arrest! Do not resist!" His hands holding the ki cuffs in one free hands.

Tien stopped over the other one, their face was covered in blood a hole in their chest. Blood was pooling out from the wound as he looked into a the face of Mr. Black. A glassy eyed stare just gazed off as a strange smile hung on his lips.

Chi-Chi stood there quietly, "He… he missed me…" Replaying the way she had retaliated only to watch his attack fly over her shoulder. It wasn't that his aim was bad or he had just had a one in a hundred fluke. No he had purposely missed her.

She didn't even hear the detective making his way up to her but her senses reacted as he came closer. Snapping her hand upward she readied to defend herself as Krillin approached her.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Black but you are coming with me. You and Mr. Black have a lot of questions and things to answer for. Come quietly and I promise that you will still be able to have a say in your sons life."

"I will have a say in my son's life regardless of what you think detective." She sneered.

"You don't stand a chance, right now you have no strength left and-"

"It's just her, Kakarot will be dead shortly." Tien said his tone not hiding his disappointment. "Son of a bitch deserved more."

Krillin looked to Tien who nodded to him. Things weren't going as he had planned he had at least wanted both to be alive for questioning but with at least- He realized that Chi-Chi was gone! His head snapping towards the side as he looked where Chi-Chi was beside him.

"Why? Why would you do that!?" She shouted at him looking at the way he was just bleeding out. There was no anger or resentment in his eyes as he just let his lifeblood spill over the floor.

Where was the monster! Where was the man who wanted her and her son dead? None of this was fair… "Damnit Kakarot… why did you do this to me? You missed on purpose and now you just have a stupid smile on your face!"

Dropping to her knees Chi-Chi brought her hand to his face that was already beginning to feel cold. "You can't just do that." She cried as she fell forwards her hands holding his face. She wanted to know why he missed, why didn't he try and kill her like he promised. Instead he took the blow, was he intending to die? Was that his plan all along? She needed answers! Something! ANYTHING!

Krillin held the two cuffs in his hand as he saw the sad sight before him, he could not understand its significance as the two of them had beaten each other to hell and back. Yet here was Chi-Chi, the woman tortured and abused by this man crying all over him.

Nodding to Tien he came from the other side both of them looking to grab each of Chi-Chi's arms and bring her into custody.

A loud piercing bang and flash of white light blinded both of them. Tien stumbled backwards as Krillin covered his eyes. "Ah, what the hell!" Tien screamed not that Krillin could hear him with the ringing of his ears. All of their senses were overloaded as they had to wait fifteen long impossible seconds for the effects to dissipate from them.

"Fuck! What was that?" Tien growled as his eyes blinked trying to focus on what had just happened.

Krillin tried to shake the cobwebs from his head. "I don't know, it just happened. Where is…" His eyes widened completely to the size of plates. "THEY'RE GONE!"

Tien looked as well, "No way! That's impossible!" Both of the detectives could see the outline of where Kakarot once was and the massive black smoldering lines where Chi-Chi had been kneeling down. The explosion of light clearly had come from her. But to what had happened to both of them, no one knew.

…

(Several years later)

Sitting in class, the young third grader remained at the back of the room. Socially awkward and very different than his peers, he tried to pay attention but found himself unable to do so.

Everything around him was strange, he could see and smell things that others couldn't. How could he be around other people knowing that he was so different. Sighing young Gohan just remained quiet, his scores would always be higher than anyone else, his strength and speed just as well. But he still felt so alone in this world.

Eating lunch, alone.

Playing, alone.

Reading, alone.

His teachers assumed he was a quiet genius, and interfering with his clear brilliance seemed foolish with his test scores and aptitude tests. Perhaps it was just his upbringing.

The phone rang in the classroom, the teacher stopping their math lesson to go and answer it.

Gohan didn't care he was bored anyway.

"Very well, I'll send him down." Hanging up the corded phone to the desk. "Gohan, your foster parents are here, you can be excused for the day."

Ignoring the stairs of the other kids Gohan collected his things, grabbed his book bag, and made his way out. Walking with his unruly long black hair Gohan simply held onto the straps with his fingers that tapped on the cloth straps.

Gohan made his way to the office looking around but didn't see anyone there to pick him up yet.

"Oh go and have a seat dear, the principal just needed to talk with them for a few minutes." The secretary said pointing to one of the small plastic chairs just off to the side of the main office.

Letting his feet softly kick and rock from where he sat on the chair in the air he remained just sitting there staring down at them.

The speakers from the T.V. that sat on the side of the wall played the general news but Gohan didn't watch it or follow the man talking on screen.

" _\- how many years we have been working to see this day done. Too finally have this criminal organization put to justice like so many others. Well I may be short when it comes to my stature but I do not feel small with the accomplishments that our combined efforts have made. With today the leaders of Red Ribbon have received their sentence and charges and while I may not agree with all of them." Taking a moment to pause before continuing. " This is justice and I will accept the court's decision, without people like my lovely wife who was unable to make it today, but my-" He said hoisting up a little blonde girl with blue eyes. "Daughter are the reason I'm here today and why I will continue to work hard."_

 _The five year old waved to the camera gaining the 'awws' 'how cute' 'isn't she adorable' from the journalists and reporters from the podium. "I have time for a few questions if anyone would like to ask one?"_

" _Yes sir, do you feel that the man called Commander Red deserve-"_

" _No, no I'm not going to say my part on that. The courts have decided that, it's not my place to pass judgement. His organization is in shambles, though it won't diminish his crimes that have happened it will not be happening again."_

" _What do you have to say to all the victims and people affected by Red Ribbon Detective?"_

 _Taking a breath his face turning neutral. "I believe that I've done everything that I can, I am human and I make mistakes. But I hope that this will give some peace to all of the families out there though it might not ever be enough."_

" _What about the alleged serial killer Momma and the pateron that abducted one of your team members? What about them and your fellow detective what has happened with them."_

" _I'll answer the later part of the question first, my fellow associate Choatzu is making a full recovery he's up and walking and by the end of the year he will be back to normal. In regards to the two killers that caused such terror and fear throughout the planet I will confess that from everything that we've gathered that both Momma and the other perpetrator were both killed in an apparent murder suicide when we tried to bring them in to custody. Though its little consolation for so many that were hurt I hope that this information can ease some of that pain."_

" _Detective!"_

" _I'm sorry folks but that is all for me, I have to go and take my little girl to lunch. Say Bye Marron!"_

 _The blonde waved and shouted her goodbyes as she was taken off stage and another man moved to take the stage._

The door to the principal's office opened. "I understand I'll make sure to work with him at home." Wearing a white business dress suit came out first. "There have been a lot of changes he's going through please be patient and understanding with us."

"I know, this is a troubling time for any young man though I am worried about his mental health. Please I'll refer you to several friends of mine who operate with child psychology."

"I will make sure to contact someone. Thank you sir."

"I understand Mrs. White, such new foster parents this can't be easy. So please feel free to reach out if you need help." Offering his hand to the woman who smiled and shook his hand.

"Your concern is appreciated." The woman smiled, her hair folded into a perfect bun of white hair as she turned and knelt down to her foster child. "Ready to go Gohan?" He didn't look up he just looked down at his feet.

The little boy nodded, feeling her bring her hands around him and pick him up into her arms. The pearl necklace she was wearing just dangled as he just laid his head against her shoulder. "Sorry for taking up your time." Mrs White apologized as the principal held up a hand waved off her concern.

"It is quite alright you try and enjoy the rest of your day."

She smiled nodding her head before walking outside with Gohan. Outside was a bright white Mercedes with gold trim on the sides. "Could you get the door for me dear?" Mrs. White spoke as a man on the other side of the car turned and looked at her.

His hair a matching brilliant white, with thick spikes going in many different directions that defied gravity. Obsidian black eyes looked into Cerulean ones that shined in his own. "Of course." He said smiling opening up the back door so that they could fit Gohan into the child seat in the back.

"Took awhile, Everything okay in there?"

She nodded. "We'll talk in the car." Mrs. White got into her side as her husband got in the other side. Pulling away from the curb the pair rolled up their windows to the vehicle and turned the A/C on.

"How did I do mommy?" Gohan chirped a bright smile on his face all of a sudden as his mother turned back around to look at him.

"Oh you are absolutely perfect sweetheart. You are just like your mother and father when it comes to playing a part."

"Thank you-!" The boy beamed proudly.

Laughing the man upfront slowed to a stop. "Just like your old man, it's how your mother fell for me. Soon you'll have the cute classmate that sits next to you all over you!"

"Do not start corrupting my little boy!" Mrs. White scolded.

Gohan looked back and forth his father's huge grin and his mother's scowl. "What do you mean Dad?"

"Oh nothing, just that little Erasa and Videl will be fighting each other for you to be their ma-"

"Best friend Gohan. Little girls like that just want to have a nice boy like you to be their friend." Her hand slapped over the driver's mouth.

"Oh, Okay! I can't wait to start making friends!" Gohan said going into his backpack and start finding his favorite books to start reading as they drove.

"What? I was going to say mate not mhmm-" Her hand pressed back over his lips though his eyes glinted with mischief.

"We are not discussing that in front of him, yet, now or ever." She growled.

"Whatever you say Cheech." He chuckled, "Oh and by the way we got a job."

Sighing Chi-Chi grabbed the phone from her purse. "I swear Kakarot I thought we were done with this sort of stuff."

"Well of course we could've but then we wouldn't be us would we? Nor would Gohan?" Kakarot grinned as Chi-Chi gave a disgusted look at the picture.

"This is too much at times I swear." Chi-Chi rubbed her forehead, "I ask for a little favor from that detective and now were out and about doing his dirty work?"

Kakarot shrugged, letting them pull up to a small restaurant across the street to their target's apartment. "It's not that bad though." He admitted as Chi-Chi rolled her eyes but Kakarot brought his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his lips for a nice pre assignment kiss. "Love you my maid." He chuckled as she sighed.

"I love you too master." She joked as she slipped on her protective suit from underneath her clothes covering her face as Kakarot did the same. "Suit up sweetie." She told her son who excitedly clapped his hands and donned the same sneaking suit that was designed for his mother. All three of them were wearing pure white suits that with a flick of a switch began to bend the light around them rendering them invisible to the eye.

Exiting the car the trio made their way together towards their next mark. Gohan happily hanging from Chi-Chi's and Kakarot's hands as he got ready to have fun at their next job. They were never going to a picture perfect family, but they were a family.

A master, his maid, and their first son.

The End.

 **A/N: You wanted it, I gave it too yah!**

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


End file.
